<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker and the Thief by Natileroxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845115">Joker and the Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs'>Natileroxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Accidents, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Kiibo not Keebo, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Swearing, it's complicated - Freeform, kiibo isn't a robot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen Ultimate students, hidden in different schools across the country, are kidnapped and told that they're the only people left on earth. The future of humanity. You know what that means? Kids.</p><p>Meanwhile, a detective is looking for his nephew, a businessman is looking for his only son out of his thirteen kids, a phantom thief is looking for her son, and an overworked elder sister is looking for her little brother. '</p><p>(Looking for beta)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Naegi Makoto &amp; Naegi Komaru, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro &amp; Kirigiri Kyoko, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke/Kimura Seiko, Chabashira Tenko &amp; Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko &amp; Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko &amp; Iruma Miu, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Fukawa Touko &amp; Shirogane Tsumugi, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru, Hoshi Ryoma &amp; Izayoi Sonosuke &amp; Andoh Ruruka &amp; Kimura Seiko, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu &amp; Ikusaba Mukuro, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Munakata Kyosuke &amp; Harukawa Maki, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo/Yukizome Chisa, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Togami Byakuya &amp; Tojo Kirumi, Yukizome Chisa &amp; Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics with little context needed, Quality Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, it's late, I'm uploading a chapter on a whim, so I'm gonna be quick about this. </p><p>This story takes place pre-canon... sorta. It's a funky timeline that I've messed with a fuckton, but it'll make sense eventually. </p><p>Secondly, there is no actual smut in this. There are certain parts that border on smut, but if you're here looking for that +18 stuff, you're in the wrong place, buddy. </p><p>Thirdly, the timeline and dates and crap really fuck with my head, so if someone is around that notices that a date/number is likely wrong, please tell me. I spend hours trying to understand what the fuck is happening with dates and how much time has passed. </p><p>Fourthly, there are ocs. I don't generally like using them, but there are. Rantaro's dad and Kokichi's mom are both completely made up, but both Shuichi's uncle and Korekiyo's sister are mentioned in canon, so they're not ocs? at least, I don't think they are. but idk. Korekiyo's sister is really different in this one, though, and that'll be explained later. we no likey the incest. yucky</p><p>Fifthly, I know about the funky spacing, I'm working on it. Google Docs is weird like that.</p><p>Sixthly, names... Written out, they are family then given name. Spoken or thought they are given then family. Characters will always start off thinking/saying family names, but will switch when given permission. No honorifics since I don't know enough about them to write them properly.  </p><p>Lastly, I sorta want to explain my basic thought process on this fic. My general starting idea was if monokuma and the monokubs weren't around but they were still locked in a school and told a similar lie that they were told in the game. Sixth trial aside (because oh boy I was not fond of that) I like the idea of the whole end of the world thing being complete hokes. So they're trapped in a school, thinking they're the last ones left, and one thing is pretty obvious. They need a next generation. They need kids. oof. Then I started thinking and scheming and this whole fic idea has sorta snowballed into a massive plot. Yikes, didn't mean for that to happen. I won't spoil it, but I will give you a hint. </p><p>The kids are not ocs. </p><p>Anyway, have fun reading this, I hope you enjoy, I'd love to see fan art, and I love you all :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: spacing has been fixed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-9 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wanna go home,” Shuichi whines at his grandfather’s side. He scuffs his black dress shoes in the grass. Sora Saihara sighs as his father grumbles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Shu,” Sora crouches, wincing as he feels the slick grass soak through the knees of his pants. He places his hands on his nephew’s shoulders. “Can you listen to me for a few minutes?” Shuichi frowns but nods, looking down at his uncle’s face. “You can’t go back home with your mama and papa, you understand?” He asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi scrunches up his nose in confusion. “Why not?” He then huffs. “I want mama.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sora sighs, blinking away the tears that prick at his eyes. “You can’t…” He pauses. How should he do this? Shuichi isn’t going to listen to him like this. He’ll just keep asking questions, he won’t understand. “Who else would you like to go home with?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi seems to consider his words for a second and Sora counts it as a success because he’s finally gotten something through. “You…” the boy mumbles. Sora breathes out slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi nods. “I like you most… after mama and papa of course.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sora gives Shuichi a sad smile. Shuichi’s actions are so stereotypical for a boy of his age. He’s so young. Years later he might not even remember this conversation. Or… he won’t remember what was said, at least. But Sora… Sora will remember it forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. Well, you can come home with me tonight, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi lifts his head and nods. And then he speaks again. “But you have to get mama and papa’s permission!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sora grimaces. “I’ve already got it…” he whispers and Shuichi smiles. It’s so innocent. He doesn’t know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They leave hand in hand, Sora turning only slightly to look at the two little gravestones sitting next to each other in the grass.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-4 Years </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kiyo,” Miyadera Shinguji hisses and he blinks his eyes open. She’s just turned eighteen and the little twelve-year-old had not expected her to begin her newly found adulthood by waking him up in the middle of the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miyadera?” He mumbles her name in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get up, we’re leaving,” she murmurs. “I’m going to grab a few things, pack your things. Only the things you can’t live without, though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glances down at an arm wrapped in bandages and then looks up at her. In a small voice, he says, “we’re running away, aren’t we?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One look from her is all it takes and then he’s sliding out of bed and she leaves his room, following the hallway towards her parents' room. She gently pushes the door open and creeps inside, snatching up a small purse that’s hidden in the back of her mother’s sock drawer. She then shuffles out and quietly unzips the purse. Inside is a fistful of hundred dollar bills, packed tightly together. She knows they have other stashes. They won’t notice a few going missing, probably just blame it on the drugs and find another way to pay their dealer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wonders if they’ll notice their missing kids. If they’ll even realise that they had kids in the first place. Maybe not. Not until they’re looking for something to hit. Maybe then they’ll realise that their favourite punching bag was gone. Maybe then they’ll call the cops and cry about their eldest daughter abducting her younger brother. If they did that, they’d be idiots. Because they’d get searched and all their precious drugs would get taken away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They sicken her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Korekiyo is silent as she drives them further and further away from their childhood home. As she goes to change gears, she feels his hand wrap around his wrist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You okay?” She asks and he gulps, nodding slowly before letting her go. She gives him a soft smile and moves her hand to pat him on the head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be okay, Kiyo. We’ll be okay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’ll keep him safe. She hates seeing him scared.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-6 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sato Ouma keeps him a secret from everyone. Of course, he still goes to school, he still has friends. But no one knows that she’s his mother. No one knows he has a criminal for a mother. A phantom thief. There’s only one person that knows her name. Sora. That damn detective. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite this, she’s able to get by. She raises her son in a modest apartment, cooks him dinner each night and kisses him on the head as he heads out to school. He knows, knows that she’s a thief, that their money, their things are all stolen. She tells him that stealing is okay, as long as you’re not stealing from good, honest people. Steal all you want from the evil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You home, sweetheart?” She hums. And then she sees him, hunched over his desk, papers strewn around. “Ko?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks up at her and he looks exhausted. Bags under his eyes, hair hanging in clumps of sweat and grease. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are red. He’s in bad shape. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hadn’t noticed. How had she not noticed? And then she glances over at the vanity. On it, a bottle of foundation, one of concealer, a compact with blush. He’s been hiding this from her. Well, too. Like he’s done it before. The thought makes her feel ill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stares at her with a glazed look in his eyes, but a panicked shake in his fingers. He seems to visibly gulp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kokichi,” she begins and he bites his lip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, mom…” he murmurs. She shakes her head, walking over to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re sick. Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks, placing her hand on his forehead. His skin is slick with sweat, sticky as heat radiates from him in waves. She crouches a little to be even with him on the chair. She then places her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her. “Why not, baby?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were busy…” he mumbles. She shakes her head again, exasperated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You come first, baby. I’ve only got you, Ko. Only you.” She runs a hand through his hair and inwardly cringes at the slimy feeling. She then stands, looking at Kokichi’s work. His handwriting is atrocious but she can read things like DICE and LEADER and WORLD. She looks a little closer and finds the words PEACE and YAKUZA and MAFIA and WAR. The confusion must show on her face because he speaks up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… these are just some plans.” He points. “Imma take over the world, you know. Be the supreme leader.” She laughs a little and he pouts, continuing. “I will. And then I’ll stop all the fighting and wars and the evil people will be thrown away. And then you won’t have to steal from the bad people, because the bad people will be gone. All their stuff will be in the hands of the good people. Like us.” He grins up at her, a bright, toothy grin. She smiles back down at him. A little ray of sunshine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Supreme leader, huh? You better get better handwriting if you’re going to be a leader.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He scrunches up his nose and then sways a little in his seat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And…” she continues. “You’re going to need to learn that you can’t always look after yourself. You’re human, baby.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tugs him out of his chair and half carries, half drags him to his bed, setting him down and pulling the covers over him. “You hungry?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head a little. She kisses his forehead. It’s awfully warm. She begins to plan a way to get him to a hospital in case he gets too bad. She then stands to her full height. “I’ll be back. I’ll put your dinner in the fridge. You might be hungry later,” she tells him. He gives her a small smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, mom.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she walks out, she spots a drawing nearby. It’s of her and him, wearing matching clown masks and sharing matching smirks. She turns away, laughing inwardly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Supreme leader, huh?”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-4 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rantaro!” Jun Amami hears his fourth-youngest daughter yell. She’s six and she loves her only brother more than anything in the world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rantaro, the poor boy, is his firstborn and only son. The poor guy has twelve sisters. Twelve little terrors that only listen to the preteen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Twelve years old for twelve sisters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of, said boy runs over to him with a panicked look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Help?” He whispers in a soft voice. Usually, the boy is completely fine sating his sisters' wishes. He paints their nails, does their hair, has tea parties and plays princess. But some days, Rantaro just can’t handle it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go on, kiddo. I’ll deal with them,” Jun tells his son. Rantaro lets out a small ‘thanks’ and then runs off. He gets around the corner by the time two of his sisters have gotten close enough for Jun to see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Papa!” His fourth-youngest whines. “Where’s Ran?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now now, you girls need to leave your poor brother alone for a little while. Let him go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them pout, attempting to use their puppy dog eyes. But he won’t fall for them, not today. He saw the fear and terror in his son’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go, girls,” he says in a stern, authoritative voice. “Go on now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They huff and turn around, going back the way they came. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night, Jun finds his son in his study. Jun had it built when the boy began to take an interest in his work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Rantaro,” Jun finds himself saying. The boy’s head rears up, blinking. He then snatches a compass off his desk and hides it in his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, papa. Thanks for getting the girls off my back.” Jun settles himself in the doorway, leaning against the wood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you working on?” He asks. The boy lowers his head and Jun strains his neck to get a glimpse of what’s written down. A… map? Words are scribbled all over it. When Rantaro doesn’t answer, Jun straightens and walks over, placing a hand on the desk as he looks over the papers. Maps, he was right. But… what…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… uh… I was just curious about some things so I got these photocopied at the library. And then I, uh, got a few more books and read up on them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Star systems. Tides and sea currents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want to travel?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bites his lip. “Not… quite. Of course, I want to travel, but not like a holiday. More like, an explorer. I want to discover new places and stuff. Find new things.” He looks determined. Jun smiles to himself. Curiosity. One of the best traits of humanity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes of considering, he says, “Alright.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rantaro scrunches his brow in confusion. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can go. But, start small. I don’t want you getting killed out there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rantaro lights up. “You’ll let me go?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jun nods. “Yes. But you’ll still need to go to school.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy nods and then Jun waves him good night and leaves the room. As he does, he notices Rantaro playing around with his compass.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-2 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Government protection?” Sora asks. “What does that mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your son-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nephew.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, nephew, he’s special. His talent for deduction has made him worthy of the title Ultimate Detective. But, because of that, he’s in danger.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What can we do?” Sora thinks of Shuichi sitting in the next room, waiting. These men in suits had come to their home that afternoon and asked for Sora and Shuichi to go with them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The ultimate protection program means he’s put into a regular school, so he can blend in, but the school will be one of several around the country which have a few ultimates. There, he can hone his craft while being hidden from prying eyes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, whatever. As long as he’s kept safe and can continue to do what he likes, put him in whatever protection program you need to.” Sora sighs. “I can’t lose him.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-2 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your brother is special. We’re putting him in a protection program.” The man tells her and she nods. “Of course, we’ll need your parents to sign…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll get their signatures, I promise,” Miyadera says and he gives her a curt not. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah right. Like hell will her parents learn of any of this. She’ll forge their dumb signatures and keep her brother safe. He’s going to be the Ultimate Anthropologist. He’s a genius. She always knew he’d be great.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-2 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sato brushes down her son’s uniform. New school, new town. New title. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her son, Ultimate Supreme Leader. Incredible, she thinks. That little declaration from when he was young rings in the back of her head. Now he runs D.I.C.E. An organisation that employs over a thousand members that are stationed worldwide. He’s working on taking over the underground first, and then bringing the governments to their knees. And his plans are working. Most yakuza families are under his thumb and a fair few mafias are. She’s so proud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom,” Kokichi whines. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need to look perfect for your new school,” she says. He frowns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” She crosses her arms. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-2 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ultimate Explorer!” Rantaro cries out as he looks at the papers that have been given to them to sign. His eyes are alight with a flame that’s rarely snuffed out. He’s always looking for something brand new to discover. He’s always smiling, always bright and blinding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jun picks up a pen and signs the papers in a rush. Sure, the boy had just been given and ultimate title, but he was also in danger. He needed his son to be safe. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 4th </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>Sora had sent Shuichi out about two hours ago. For milk. The trip should have taken him half an hour at most. But the boy hasn’t returned. A bad feeling pools in his stomach. He glances out the window, biting his lip before walking to the front door, slipping on some shoes, and walking out. He walks down the road towards the supermarket and once inside, looks around for his nephew. He then goes to the checkout. </p><p>“Have you seen my nephew?” He asks and the woman blinks at him. </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“My nephew. Sixteen, my height, dark hair and greyish eyes.” The woman shakes her head. </p><p>Biting his lip again, Sora leaves, walking back the way Shuichi should’ve been walking. </p><p>“Shu?! Where are you?” He cries out, frowning. He straightens out. He needs to think like the detective he is. He needs to look for clues and search. If he can’t find anything in the next few hours, he’ll have to call the police. </p><p>He curses to himself. How had he let the boy slip through his fingers?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 3rd</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-2 Days</strong>
</p><p>“What do you mean he’s not at school?” Miyadera asks. “I saw him leave and everything. And he’s a good kid, he wouldn’t leave without any reason.” </p><p>The lady on the other side of the phone hums in agreement. <strong>“Yes, Korekiyo is a very diligent student. He keeps up with his studies, is always on time for class, and barely takes days off. I recommend trying to get ahold of him, but if you don’t find him in a few hours, mayhaps you ring the police.”</strong></p><p>The word sinks low in her stomach. Police? Korekiyo is… missing? No, no, it’s just a mistake. There’s a logical answer for this. She just needs to call him. </p><p>“I’ll call him,” she assures and then hangs up. Biting her thumb, she dials her brother’s phone number. It rings for a few minutes before she hears the automated voice spit out for her to leave a message after the tone. She slams the phone down and breathes in and out. </p><p>“He’s not like that…” She whispers. “He wouldn’t just run off. So… where is he?” </p><p>She leans over the bench, feeling faint. And then, reinvigorated, she rips the phone off the wall, dials a number, and squeezes her eyes shut as she hears the voice speak before she says,</p><p>“I’d like to report a missing person…” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 4th</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>“Kokichi!” Sato yells. He’s been cooped up in his room the whole time she’s been home. She hadn’t bothered him because he usually likes his privacy, but now it’s getting ridiculous. She’s finished cooking dinner and he needs to hurry up before it gets cold. </p><p>“Ko-” she cuts off as she opens his door and sees his room empty. Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. Where is he? Being aware that he hides and likes to play games with her, she peeks under the bed and inside the closet. Not there. She searches every single inch of his room. He’s not there. </p><p>She leaves his room, searching every room and becoming more frantic the longer she can’t find him. “Baby! Where are you?!” She cries out. He doesn’t answer. “Kokichi! Baby!” She’s whining now, but she’s panicking. She needs to find him. She throws on the first pair of shoes she sees and runs out onto the street, yelling. “Kokichi?!” </p><p>Neighbours stare at her as she calls out. She traces the path he would’ve walked home, calling out his name. Perhaps he went to a friends? No, he would’ve told her. He always does. He’s a good kid. At least, in that way. She stalks all the way to the school, calling his name. </p><p>“Ma’am,” another woman calls back, walking out of her house. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“My son, I can’t find him. He should be home from school now, but he’s missing. Have you seen him, he goes to that school. He has dark hair with purple tips and bright purple eyes. And he’s really short.”</p><p>The woman contemplates her and then says. “Oh, yes, I saw him and his lady friend walking down the street. It was far later than most students, but it was still quite a while ago.”</p><p>“Lady friend?”</p><p>“Yes, a girl with pretty twin pigtails. They were walking away from the school and I think they turned left up that way.” She points back the way Sato came. </p><p>“Okay, thank you,” Sato says and walks back the way she came. And then she freezes. Lying on the ground is a button. A button from a Gakuran. Engraved in the back of it is two letters. O.K </p><p>Ouma Kokichi.</p><p>She cradles it in her hand as she walks home. She needs help. Lots of help. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 3rd</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-2 Days</strong>
</p><p>“What do you mean he didn’t turn up?” Jun asks. “He told me he was working ‘till eight tonight.” </p><p><strong>“He was. Dude was supposed to be here an hour ago. He won’t even answer his cell…”</strong> The guy lets out a slow sigh. <strong>“Can you just ring him and ask him to come in, or at least give me a call. He’s a pretty reliable guy, so I don’t mind if he wants to take a day off or something, but he needs to tell me. Now I gotta get someone to cover him.” </strong></p><p>“This isn’t like him,” Jun murmurs. The guy hums in agreement. </p><p><strong>“Yeah, that guy always turns up when needed. Anyway, I’ve got a restaurant to run and you’ve got a son to call. Good luck, man.”</strong> With that, the guy hung up and Jun pinched his brow. Why would Rantaro not turn up to work? He always went. He regularly went in to cover shifts as well. All to get money to travel. Jun always offered to cover his son’s fees, but the kid said that he wanted to earn his own money instead. </p><p>Jun dialled Rantaro’s number and waited. And waited. And waited. And then,</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey, I’m busy right now, sorry. So, as they say, leave a message after the-”</strong>
</p><p>Jun hangs up and forces his hands to stop shaking. He can’t freak out right now. It’s fine. His phone’s probably flat. He’s probably on his way home right now. Or he got stuck somewhere. No need to worry. Maybe he’s already home? Jun checks in Rantaro’s room, in his study, in the bathrooms, the kitchen, the sitting room. He checks the whole house, finding no sign of his son, and then sits down in his chair again. </p><p>Jun tries the phone again half an hour later and gets the same result. Another hour goes by and he tries yet again. And another hour, and another hour. He just sits there, waiting. As the sun goes down, a dark thought pops into his head that he can’t dispel even as hard as he tries. </p><p>What if something happened? What if he was mugged when walking to work? What if he’s trapped in some alley or something, unable to get up, phone stolen? Or… what if he was kidnapped? Murdered? Jun feels sick thinking about it. He glances up at the clock. 9 pm. He breathes in and out and tries to call again. When the start of the pre-recorded message plays, Jun hangs up and wrings out his fingers before attempting to slow down his pounding heart. He needs to call the cops. </p><p>Rantaro’s in danger, he knows it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unusual Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here, have fun with this</p><p>i messed around with a few facts and stuff to fit the narrative, so don't mind those.</p><p>eventually i'll give the chapters titles, one day</p><p>(Edit. Chapter title added. paragraph spacing fixed)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-1 Year</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi Ouma is brand new at his school, no wonder people swarm him. The new kid always gets swarmed by assholes who talk and talk and talk. Ew, he can’t deal with bastards like that. No. They’re just jerks who fake friendships and use people. Not the sort of people he associates with. He’s better than them. </p><p>So, instead of letting himself be fussed over by a bunch of lowly idiots, he eats lunch by himself. It may be a little lonely, but he can deal with it. It’s just school. Not like he’s going to be in school for much longer. Once he has the world at his feet and his subordinates at his side, he’ll be the happiest person in the universe. </p><p>“Degenerate male, what are you doing in my spot!” A girl with brown/green hair tied in weird bunched pigtails, green eyes, and a hideous scowl stormed over to him. He looked at her from his place on the bench. Huh, so this was someone’s spot. Well, sorry then, he didn’t know. Wait… what did she call him?</p><p>“Degenerate male?” He quirks an eyebrow at her. What’s that supposed to mean?</p><p>She glares at him, flustered. “That’s what you are! You’re male, which means you’re a degenerate. Males are useless pigs that-”</p><p>“Why do you automatically assume I’m male?” The corners of his lips tilt upwards into a small smirk. </p><p>“Your uniform!” She tells him. He shrugs. </p><p>“Maybe I’m being forced into this uniform? It’s not correct to assume.” </p><p>Her scowl gets uglier. He laughs.</p><p>“That’s a lie, of course. I’m a boy! But… why am <em>I</em> a degenerate?”</p><p>“All males are scum-”</p><p>“That’s not nice,” he whines. “And I was just beginning to think you were pretty…”</p><p>Her face goes red. “Why you!” She spouts in anger. He laughs again, twiddling his fingers before packing up his lunch box. </p><p>“Kokichi Ouma,” he says, holding out a hand. She turns up her nose at it. He whines again. “C’mon, name for name, girly.” </p><p>“Tenko Chabashira,” she spits out, pushing his hand away. Anticipating her action, he uses his other hand to grab it, shaking it awkwardly. She hisses at him as she pulls it away, wiping her hand on her uniform. </p><p>“Oh no, now you’ll have to wash that poor uniform of <em>degenerate male</em>. Poor you…” He lets some of his signature crocodile tears escape his eyes and she huffs, but he can see cracks in her demeanour. “Well then, I’ll be off. But… I really like this spot, so I’m going to eat here tomorrow and <em>you</em>-” he points at her, “-can’t stop me!” </p><p>He then prances off, leaving a seething girl behind. Ah, she’ll be fun to mess with. And, perhaps, fun to befriend. She looked strong, what little he could see of her arms and legs seemed to show muscle. Maybe she could be one of his subordinates. Meh, anyway, it’ll be nice to have <em>someone</em> to talk to, even if it’s just him teasing her the whole time. </p><hr/><p>The next day, he finds her sitting in the spot before he gets there. He just grins at her and plops himself down next to her. She glares at him. </p><p>“Oh <em>c’mon</em> Chabashira, free country, remember. I can sit here if I want.”</p><p>She huffs. “I didn’t say anything,” she responds, brushing down her uniform a little. He smirks at her. </p><p>“But you don’t want me here, am I right?” He leans into her a little and she hisses at him, scooting further away from him. “Aww, why do you hate me, Chabashira?” He whines, inching closer. She screws her nose up at him, looking away. “Haha, your face is all ugly when you frown. Maybe you might look better with a smile on your face.”</p><p>Her cheeks go red, with embarrassment or anger, he doesn’t know. It’s probably both, now that he thinks about it. He laughs again. “Aww, that’s so cute, even your ears are red.” </p><p>“What does a degenerate male like you get out of annoying me?” She asks, curling up into herself. He shrugs. </p><p>“Maybe I just like doing it. Maybe I like seeing you all flustered? Or… maybe I just like the company?” He retrieves his lunch box and smiles. “Thank god I didn’t forget it, I’m starving.” </p><p>As he eats, he notices out of the corner of his eye that she’s watching him. She has no food of her own, all she’s doing is watching. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to eat?” He hums between bites. </p><p>She scowls as soon as he speaks. “No,” she grounds out. </p><p>He frowns a little. “Aw, why not?” She looks away and he raises his eyebrows. “You not got anything to eat?” He asks. He then holds out a single rice ball. She eyes it wearily. “C’mon, take it. Not like it’s poisoned or anything.” </p><p>Hesitantly, she reaches for it, as if she’s sure he’ll snatch it back as soon as she gets her fingers on it. When he doesn’t pull away, she takes it and then clutches it close to her chest for a few minutes before taking a bite. With a small, shy frown, she eats it. He realises that she looks starving. Why, he’s not quite too sure, but, to him, there isn’t a single good reason as to why someone should starve. Not a single one.</p><p>“You okay, Chabashira?” He finally asks. She yelps, stuffing the rest of the rice ball in her mouth in order for her not to answer. With a small frown on his face, he reaches in and retrieves another rice ball. “Here, take it.” </p><p>She does and he watches her eat slowly again, savouring it. Not good. </p><p>But he lets it go. She obviously doesn’t want to talk about it, so he can’t make her. Instead, he decides that he’s going to ask for more food tomorrow. Just in case. </p><hr/><p>The next day, the same thing happens. They sit there in silence, her looking at his meal with a longing frown, him offering her some, her hesitant to take it, then the two of them eating from one box. </p><p>He won’t ask, it’s not his place, but he wants to. He wants to know why she’s so sad. Why she hides her little insecurities with her anger and her hatred. She can’t actually think that all males are evil, that all of them are degenerates. A week from the day they met, he asks her. </p><p>“Why do you hate boys so much?” </p><p>She freezes in between bites. And then she quickly finishes off her mouthful and sighs.</p><p>“My sensei said that males take away a girl's power. That they want to use us and that we’re nothing but toys to play with and then throw away when they get bored.” </p><p>He winces. Who the hell would say something like that? “Am <em>I</em> like that?” </p><p>She considers his words. “No.” </p><p>He raises his eyebrows but she doesn’t elaborate. Instead, she stands and walks off, but he doesn’t miss the small smile that graces her lips. He counts it as a success.  </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>October</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-6 Months </strong>
</p><p>“Fuck her!” Chabashira curses loudly. Kokichi frowns as she joins him on their bench. “That… that bitch!” She swears. </p><p>“Holy shit,” he follows her swears with one of his own. “What happened?” </p><p>“My Sensei!” Chabashira hisses. “She was forcing herself on a man!” She looks sick. Kokichi shuffles closer to her, setting his lunch box aside. He’s not hungry anymore. He waits for her to push him away but instead, she does the opposite. She throws herself at him, crying into his jacket. He flails, not sure what to do, before he gets his head on straight. Comforting people, that’s something he’s going to need to learn how to do. </p><p>So that’s what he does. He just wraps his arms around her and lets her cry. As her sobs fade into hiccups, whimpers, and finally silence, he looks down. She looks up at the same time. Her eyes are wide and scared. </p><p>“Tell me what happened, Chabashira,” he says. </p><p>“I went back to the dojo to get some things, there’s this new recruit there. He’s young and kinda feminine, so sensei lets him work there. Other than him, it’s an all female dojo, you know? Sensei teaches us all that men are bad. But, when I went back, she was pushing him down, forcing herself on him even as he shouted for her to let go. So I yelled and she moved. But she tried to play it off like he attacked her. He didn’t! I saw everything!” </p><p>Kokichi pets her on the head softly. </p><p>“How could she be so… so evil?!” She growls. “She lied to us about boys. She lied about-” She hiccups. “She lied about everything.” </p><p>He cradles her closer to him, despite her being four inches taller. By the time she’s calmed down, the school bell has rung and they’re eating into class. But he doesn’t think she’s ready to go to class. </p><p>“Hey.” He pats her on the arm and she sits up, wiping at her already dry face. </p><p>“Yeah?” She mumbles. </p><p>He reaches into his bag, retrieving an item. “I was already gonna give this to you, but, like, maybe I’m psychic. Anyway, here.” He gives her a genuine smile as he holds out the pretty, purple headband. She stares at it for a few moments before giving him a hesitant smile back and taking it. She unthreads her black one, undoing her hair to hang loose. Then she places the new, purple headband in place. She begins to tie up her hair again but takes hold of her wrist.</p><p>“I kinda like it loose,” he tells her. She blushes but lets go of her hair, instead, pulling all the bands over her hand to hang at her wrist. He grabs the discarded lunch box and lifts it to her. “Lunch?”</p><p>They eat in pleasant silence. By the time they’ve finished, it’s nearing the end of their first class after lunch. Not that they really mind. </p><p>“Is this your way of flirting with me,” she asks seriously. He laughs and she lets out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Hell no, I’m gay.” </p><p>She cackles in response. “So am I!” She says and she smiles as she does.</p><p>The bell rings and they both lookup. “C’mon, missing one class is going to get me in enough trouble with my mom.” He stands, holding out his hand to help her up. She smacks it away, standing. </p><p>“Fine, goodbye Ouma.” </p><p>He pauses. “Kokichi…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Call me Kokichi…”</p><p>She freezes. “Oh…” She then thinks for a moment. “Well then. Kokichi can call Tenko Tenko!” </p><p>He gently pats her on the arm before walking away. “See ya later, Ten<em>ko</em>.”</p><p>He can hear her temper flare up and he laughs again. She’s not actually angry and he’s not being mean. They both know that.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 4th</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi finds Tenko crying by the entrance to the school when he finally gets out of detention. He didn’t even do anything bad this time. Someone framed him for a bit of property damage. It wasn’t even that major. Even so, he has detention for the next week and it’s awful. </p><p>Usually, Tenko’s gone by the time he gets back, but she’s not today. She’s standing there, crying and shaking. </p><p>“Hey!” He calls out to her. There’s next to no one around, all the other detention kids go out the other entrance and smoke or some shit. They’re alone. </p><p>She glances up and sees him and a glimmer of hope shines in her eyes. “Ko?”</p><p>“Hey Tenko,” he greets. “I’m outta detention. What’re you still doing here?”</p><p>“I…” She looks down at her feet. “I left my assignment in the classroom. I needed to take it home tonight because it’s due tomorrow…” She starts crying again. “But it’s locked inside the classroom.”</p><p>“What classroom?”</p><p>“1C…” She mumbles.</p><p>Kokichi bites his lip before grinning. “C’mon, I know a way in!” She looks at him, unsure, but follows. He leads her down hallways and through doorways. They stop in front of 1C and he looks in the small window. All the lights are shut off and it’s empty. She tries the handle but it doesn’t budge and she looks like she’s going to burst into tears again, but he holds his hand up.</p><p>He digs into his pocket and withdraws his little kit of lockpicks. He then works on picking the lock while Tenko watches in fascination. He hears a satisfying click and opens the door. She makes a noise of joy and rushes inside the classroom, searching for her assignment. As soon as she withdraws a book from a pile on the teacher's desk, she looks at him, beaming. He finds himself smiling back. </p><p>“C’mon, before a teacher catches us.” He ushers her out and then they run down the hall and out the front entrance. Tenko stuffs the book in her bag and then they walk out the school grounds together. As they walk down their usual route, they wave to one of the people who live near the school. She waves back. </p><p>“Do you think you’ll pass?” He asks her.</p><p>“I hope so,” she answers with a shrug. </p><p>“Hope?” Even though it’s just a word, it leaves a taste in his mouth that he can’t quite grasp. It’s something important, he’s sure. </p><p>“Yeah, I hope-” </p><p>He screams when he feels arms around him. Tenko is quick to react, reaching for him. He feels a prick at his neck and his eyes widen. Dizziness overtakes him, Tenko becoming a blur in his vision. He’s pulled backward and he watches as Tenko kicks and punches the people around her before she goes limp and someone moves away from her, blindfolding her. Even in his faint consciousness, he can see a blindfold being wrapped around his eyes and rope being tied around his wrists. In a futile attempt to get away, he kicks at them before falling limp. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 4th</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>“Sensei, can I please go to the bathroom?” Tsumugi Shirogane asks. A few girls giggle at her and she flushes red with embarrassment. Kaito Momota grinds his teeth together. </p><p>Sure, he doesn’t know her that well, but she’s always been nice to him whenever they do interact. She’s shy and withdrawn and usually sits by herself while he’s surrounded in guys who punch each other and shout. He sorta fits in with them. He speaks loudly, he values physical strength, he’s a little hotheaded. But… that doesn’t mean he’s an idiot. He’s an aspiring astronaut, he can’t afford to be stupid. He knows lots of different languages, has university-level knowledge in physics and mathematics. He’s not <em>dumb</em>. </p><p>Shirogane excuses herself from the room with an embarrassed look on her face. He makes a face at all the girls that laugh and they all turn their faces to look at him, fluttering their eyelashes and smiling shyly at him. </p><p>Yeah, no. He’s not… he doesn’t swing that way. </p><p>Half an hour passes and Shirogane doesn’t return. Instead, murmurs begin to surface. An hour and the teacher finally sighs and addresses the issue. </p><p>“Can someone go find Shirogane? She's probably gotten lost again.” Kaito hears snickers and frowns in annoyance. Damn it, the girl might be in trouble and they all laugh at her. </p><p>“Anyone?” The teacher asks and no one seems to be paying any attention. Kaito breathes in and out and then, </p><p>“Fine, I’ll go,” he says and the teacher looks relieved, waving him out. Some boys whisper about him getting it on with Shirogane. Ew. </p><p>He walks out of the class, looking down hallways trying to find Shirogane. He finally steps outside, sighing when he doesn’t spot her in the front courtyard. Where the hell did she go?</p><p>That’s all he can ask himself before he feels a pinch in his neck and everything goes black. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 3rd</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 2 Days</strong>
</p><p>Miu Iruma scowls. It’s missing. She’s missing one fucking part! How…? How could she have overlooked this? How stupid is she?</p><p>Whimpering at her own stupidity, she walks out of her garage, closing it remotely and then setting her roller skates on medium, speeding down the street. Now she has to order the damn part in and wait at least two days before she can finish her baby. With a feral snarl, she skates faster. A vibration along her wrist makes her glance down. Someone’s calling her. </p><p>Sighing she holds her arm up to her mouth, using the earpiece in her ear to listen. </p><p>“Hello?” She obnoxiously says into the mic. “Who’s calling the beautiful, busty girl genius?” </p><p><strong>“Who else?”</strong> A flat voice echoes in her ear. Oh…</p><p>“Hey, Kiiboy. What’s up?” She skids to a stop near a vending machine. All this roller skating has made her thirsty, in more ways than one. But that can wait for later. </p><p>
  <strong>“I wanted to ask if you’d like to meet up for lunch today. I have a free period before and afterward, so we can actually spend some time together.” </strong>
</p><p>She ponders his statement. “Uh… sure? I’ve gotta order this damn part in so I actually can’t do anymore on my baby, so we can meet up all you want, babe.” </p><p>Kiibo Idabashi groans into the mic. <strong>“Where are you at with that, anyway?”</strong> </p><p>“Nearly done. Didn’t even realise I was missing the fucking thing.” </p><p>
  <strong>“You on your way to get it now?” </strong>
</p><p>“Ya,” is the only answer he gets as she retrieves the drink from the vending machine and sips it slowly, leaning against the sturdy thing. </p><p>
  <strong>“Lunch?”</strong>
</p><p>“When do ya finish?”</p><p><strong>“In half an hour. I’ll wait for you under the usual tree,”</strong> he responds. She frowns, chugging the drink and tossing the bottle in the trash. She then waits a moment for the liquid to settle in her stomach before skating away from the vending machine slowly, as to not make herself sick. Wouldn’t be good to waste the money she just spent. </p><p>“I’ll be done by then. See you, baby.” With a wave of her wrist, she hangs up and skates further into town. And then she feels an arm around her waist and another over her mouth. She splutters kicking her skates in the air as she’s pulled back. And then she notices the smell. </p><p>Chloroform doesn’t knock you out straight away. Not like in the films. No, it takes a few moments and quite a bit to work and make you pass out. During those few moments, she manages to catch someone in the chin with her rollerskate as a blindfold is wrapped around her eyes. As she begins to sag, she hears the roar of an engine get closer. Her wrist band is ripped off her wrist and clatters to the ground. </p><p>Great. She’s being kidnapped… fucking amazing.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 4th</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>Shuichi Saihara watches Maki Harukawa slip out of the classroom halfway through the lesson. It’s not abnormal, she’s always skipping class for one reason or another. He’s sure she has her own reasons. </p><p>It doesn’t usually bother him when she doesn’t come back, who comes back to the class they’ve ditched? But he knows that she occasionally watches him. He wouldn’t say that she stalks him, but he does notice her paying him a bit more attention than pretty much everyone else in school. He doesn’t mind all that much, but the fact that she’s not there to meet him after school and purposefully bump into him or let her hand linger on his shoulder a little longer than most, it’s unsettling. </p><p>Him, being oblivious, doesn’t realise that she’s trying to flirt with him. They’re really poor attempts, but still, he doesn’t quite notice how irritated she’s getting with him missing her messages. He does notice her watching him more, approaching him more, passing him in the halls more. </p><p>Which makes him feel really weird when he doesn’t see her the whole time he walks to his locker. He drops off his books and walks through the halls towards the exit. That’s when he notices her school bag, red and black, simple in its design aside from a little white ribbon that he’d gifted her a few weeks ago. It has her initials stitched into it. He’d seen her hair getting in her face. So he’d bought a white ribbon, stitched an H and an M into it, and walked up to her. </p><p>
  <em>“Your hair, it seems to get in your face a lot,” he says simply. She freezes. He holds out the ribbon and she takes it gingerly. She carefully looks it over, her eyes grazing over the stitching before a small, shy smile graces her lips and she looks down, nodding her thanks before walking away.</em>
</p><p>She only wears it occasionally, but if she’s not wearing it in her hair, it’s tied to her school bag. He stares down at it, his detective mind beginning to spin theories and looking for evidence to understand what’s wrong. </p><p>“Saihara!” One of his classmates yells. They’re always wanting to hang out, but he doesn’t really like to spend time with a large group. He likes to be alone or with a few people. Loud parties and sports tournaments and such don’t interest him. </p><p>He waves the group off, humming. As people flee the school they see as a prison most of the time, he sits down next to the bag, not daring to disturb it. He’ll just look after it until she gets back. Biting his lip, he wonders how long that will be. </p><p>He’ll wait until at least all the other kids leave, so no bully or jerk can come along and steal it. One thing he knows about Maki Harukawa is that she has a temper and will beat the hell out of anyone who does something she doesn’t like. As he waits, fewer people gather. After about half an hour, there are only one or two people about. Biting his lip, he looks about. </p><p>“Harukawa?” He calls out softly. He doesn’t expect anyone to answer, but still. He sits up, looking down at the bag, unsure. He doesn’t think anyone will steal it. He hopes no one will, anyway. Clenching his fists, he sends a soft prayer that it won’t get stolen, and walks away. </p><p>He walks home, does his homework, and then his uncle asks him to go out. They’re out of milk. Okay, he can do that. It’s getting a little dark but that’s fine. </p><p>He walks back past the school and notes the bag still sitting on that seat. “Harukawa?” He asks again, walking up to it. </p><p>“Okay, okay, Shuichi, it’s fine,” he tells himself. “She probably just forgot it…” </p><p>He reaches down to take a look at it and suddenly he’s grabbed from behind. Thinking it might just be Harukawa, he turns to face his assailant. When he sees cold, piercing blue eyes stare back at him, he gulps. Harukawa’s eyes are red… </p><p>A blindfold is pulled over his eyes and a prick at his neck makes his face lose all its colour. Feeling lightheaded and petrified, he reaches out blindly and snags Harukawa’s bag. He’s pulled further away and as he loses consciousness, he still keeps a death grip on the handle of the bag like a lifeline. Like it’ll save his life or something. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My friend sent me this piece of art she found, if you know the source, please tell me :)</p><p>Tenko &amp; Kokichi friendship :)<br/>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/437466872263213056/681040957571203083/cgwrvbpg5e921.png</p><p>looking for beta</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 3rd</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-2 Days</strong>
</p><p>Kiibo Idabashi waits under a tree, closing his blue eyes. </p><p>She’s late. </p><p>Of course, her little trip could’ve taken a little longer than she first assumed, but it certainly shouldn’t take two hours to order a part for a computer. He would know, he is the Ultimate Robotics Expert. Running a hand through his white hair, he bites his lip. He has a bad feeling. So he takes his phone out and rings Miu again. </p><p><strong>“If you’re hearing this that means that I’m fuckin’ busy and you should leave a fuckin’ message you dumbass.”</strong> Her crude speech makes him smile softly. God damn it, how could her swearing make him this happy. </p><p>But, weirdly, she’s not picking up. Maybe she got preoccupied with building something? He could go check.</p><p>So he treks to her house. Luckily it’s not that far from his school, so he doesn’t find it that hard to get to. He sees the garage closed and the door shut but he knocks anyway. </p><p>“Miu?!” He calls but no one answers. So he walks away. And then darkness welcomes him. The last thing he can do is let out a string of curses that would make his girlfriend proud. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>-8 Months </strong>
</p><p>“Atua told me that Angie should talk to the new student,” The girl beside him, Angie Yonaga, says. Why she speaks in the third person, he doesn’t think he’ll ever know. </p><p>“Is that so?” He hums.</p><p>“What’s new student’s name?” She asks and he sighs. </p><p>“Korekiyo Shinguji,” he says curtly, running a hand through his long hair. She reaches over and takes hold of it, combing her hands through the silky curtain. </p><p>“Ooh, I like your hair Shinguji!” He raises an eyebrow at her before looking down at his book again. He can feel light tugging on his hair and he looks up to see her braiding a small strip of hair. Her dexterous fingers speed down his long hair. Once finished, she unloops a small, plastic hairband and ties it around the end. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me your name,” he reminds her as she swings her legs from the chair. The library is relatively empty, so he relaxes his posture a little more. Her eyes widen before she clambers out of her seat, wavering. He instinctively holds out his arms to catch her, but she catches herself and he lets out a discreet sigh of relief. </p><p>“Oh, oh yes! Angie’s name is Angie Yonaga! Nice to meet you.” She’s grinning at him and under his face mask, he smiles back. He hopes she can read it through his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Yonaga doesn’t hesitate to bother him every lunch after that. He spends it reading and she spends it braiding his hair and threading flowers through it. His sister brings it up when he gets home one day and he just tells her a new friend likes doing it. She lets it go. </p><p>Two weeks from the day they met, Yonaga bothers him more often than usual. </p><p>“Do you want something, Yonaga?” He asks, looking up from his book. Today he’s reading one about the story of Maui and the sun, an old Polynesian myth he’s only learned about recently but has intrigued him greatly. A story of ensnaring the sun as to explain the change of length in days through the year. What human minds are truly capable when attempting to understand that which they don’t. </p><p>“Angie has told you that you can call Angie Angie!” She hangs off him as he slowly shuts the book. He’s unlikely to get any reading done if she’s this bothersome. It’s not like he particularly minds. She certainly captures his attention. He wouldn’t have put down his book if he didn’t like her. </p><p>“If you wish for me to call you Angie, then I invite you to call me Kiyo. Korekiyo can certainly be somewhat of a mouthful,” he tells her and she grins. </p><p>“Okay, Kiyo!” She then tugs him out of his seat and he places the book on the seat before letting her lead him out of the library and around to a secluded part of the school. </p><p>“Oh? What is it that we are doing here?”</p><p>“Angie has something special planned for today,” she whispers, placing her hands on his shoulders. It’s a bit of a task, considering the sharp contrast in their heights, but she manages it as if she’s practised. She probably has. </p><p>“Special?” </p><p>She reaches up with one hand and gingerly pulls his mask down. Unsure of her goal, he lets her. She then goes on her tiptoes to hook her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. In his shock, he doesn’t react straight away, but then he finds his arms wrapping around her middle and a hand threading through her hair. She grins into the kiss before pulling away with a giant smile on her lips. </p><p>“You wanna be my boyfriend?” She asks. After a brief pause, he finds himself laughing. Laughing at the absurdity of it all. Here he is, the one everyone avoids, the creepy boy that sits in the back of the classroom and everyone’s silently agreed not to talk to. That wears a mask over his face to keep sicknesses away, he’s always had a terrible immune system. </p><p>And yet, the most beautiful girl in the whole school just kissed him. </p><p>“I’d love to be your boyfriend if you’d be my girlfriend,” he tells her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes sparkle as she nods ferociously. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 3rd</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-2 Days</strong>
</p><p>Where is she? Usually, his girlfriend meets him at the corner of his street. He digs into his pocket and withdraws his phone. Her name is the only other one besides his sister’s. </p><p>“Where are you, my dear Angie…” He mutters, dialling the number. </p><p>
  <strong>“Hiya, this is Angie Yonaga - And Korekiyo Shinguji - and Angie can’t get to the phone, so maybe ring Kiyo instead or-” </strong>
</p><p>He hits ‘end call’ and squeezes his eyes shut. He’ll wait another five minutes and then he’ll leave. Surely she’s simply sick or sleeping. </p><p>He hears a scream and fear shoots through him. He runs in the direction of it, because he swears it’s Angie’s vocal cords that tore out that scream. He remembers her shrieking when he picked her up suddenly. His feet hit the pavement hard as the screams cut off. He’s panting under his face mask, tears pricking at his eyes as the wind stabs at them. </p><p>“Angie?!” He calls out. </p><p>Then someone grabs him and his world goes dark. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 4th</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>Himiko Yumeno feels awful. She is just so damn tired. Insomnia has plagued her for weeks and she’s getting sick of it. She almost falls asleep on her feet and almost passes out through half of her morning classes. And then she decides. She needs a break. </p><p>“Sensei, I don’t feel well,” she says and the teacher sighs and waves her out. She walks out and down the hall, listening as two girls walk down the hall. They’re giggling. </p><p>“You see Amami today?” One asks her friend. The other shrugs. </p><p>“Nope,” she responds. “But Yamamoto said that he didn’t come into work yesterday.”</p><p>“What? He’s always at the restaurant.”</p><p>“How would you know that?” Girl 2 laughs. “Do you stalk him?”</p><p>“No!” Girl 1 waves the other down. “I… I just go in there to see him… occasionally…”</p><p>“Always, you mean.” </p><p>Himiko considers them. She doesn’t know him very well, but she’s spoken to Rantaro Amami a handful of times. He’s always been a sweet, polite guy. Missing? She wonders if something happened to him. But she disregards it. He was probably just busy. </p><p>She walks towards the nurse's office tiredly. She sways on her feet. She must be more tired than she first-</p><p>She drops to the ground, not seeing the people crowding around her. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 4th</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’ll be there right away,” Kirumi Tojo confirms. She brushes down her school uniform. It’s a long way to her next employer, a manor on the outskirts of town. Even so, as the Ultimate Maid, she does what is asked of her, fulfils her duties to the best of her ability. Simply put, she serves. </p><p>Her employer sends a chauffeur, who picks her up near school. She shrugs her backpack off and slides in next to it, glancing in front to look at the driver. They don’t even glance back at her. But she brushes it off, settling herself in. </p><p>When they begin to head the wrong way, she clenches her fists, pushes her heels into the carpet, and clears her throat. </p><p>“Where…” </p><p>The person in the passenger seat turns around and sends her a glare. She sits upright, closes her eyes, and breathes in slowly. In and out, in and out. She then opens her eyes again to see the two men in front put on what looks like are gas masks and her eyes go wide. She reaches for the doorknob and then…</p><p>Gas gets blown through the air vents and she holds her breath for as long as she can before she’s forced to breathe in the toxic fumes and passes out. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April 5th</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Day</strong>
</p><p>Shuichi wakes up standing upright and enclosed in a small space. He immediately panics, banging the wall in front of him until it comes away as a door. A door of a… locker?</p><p>He tumbles to the ground and hears a surprised shriek. Glancing upwards, he sees her standing there, clutching at her skirt in some sort of self-assurance, staring at him. </p><p>He sits up and scoots back until he’s as far away from her as possible. She’s probably with those other guys. She probably works for them. </p><p>“Who are you?!” He cries out and she looks at him with an equally scared and confused look. “Are you with those other guys?” </p><p>She frowns in confusion. “What other guys?” </p><p>“The people who kidnapped me!” He tells her, looking her up and down, his detective mind working overtime. She wears a school uniform, a sailor one to be exact. Certainly different from the girls' uniform from his school. She looks about his age, with pretty silver hairpins shaped like musical notes threaded in her hair. “Where am I? What are you going to do to me?” </p><p>He fixes his tie a little as he waits for her response. </p><p>“Hey!” She grabs his shoulders and he uses all his willpower in order not to immediately jerk away from her. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Perhaps she doesn’t work for his kidnappers. She is awfully young. Maybe she’s just as in the dark as he is. </p><p>“Huh? I’m… Shuichi Saihara…” He bites his lip, unsure. He doesn’t know if he can trust her… He clenches one of his fists and realizes that Harukawa’s bag is hooked over his wrist. It being there soothes his nerves just a little. </p><p>“I’m Kaede Akamatsu,” she tells him. “Now listen to me Shuichi Saihara…” She pauses and then all but shouts in his face, scaring him a little. “Shut up! You’re not the only one who’s confused right now!” </p><p>Okay, so she <em>is</em> in the same situation as he is. But… the ‘shut up’ was unnecessary. He didn’t say anything… He still mumbles an apology. </p><p>“That’s right!” She confirms what he assumes was a question she muttered. “I was kidnapped too!”  </p><p>She explains that she was walking to school when a group of people grabbed her off the street. </p><p>“Wait… <em>to</em> school? What time?” He asks, trying to figure out the enigma. </p><p>“Yeah, it was about seven-thirty, I think.” </p><p>He bites his lip. “I was kidnapped at about five. In the afternoon, I mean. I was going out to get milk...” </p><p>“Wow!” She cries out. “That’s a lot of time missing…”</p><p>He nods slowly, mentally trying to figure it out. Perhaps he’s been knocked out longer than he thought. He then notices a piece of paper on the table. </p><p>
  <em>All students must gather in the gym.</em>
</p><p>“I think this means us,” he says and she nods. </p><p>“Let’s go then. Maybe we’ll find out what’s going on…” </p><p>He nods curtly and they walk towards the gym, noting the growing weeds and moss on the walls and in between the cracks in the floor. The whole place looks abandoned, overgrowth having overtaken what looks to be a school. He also notes the dust on just about everything.  </p><p>The gym is easy enough to find, and the door opens easily enough too. There are four other people inside, a boy with green hair in a loose white shirt with a red tie and a grey button-up sweater. He looks like he’s in high school too. Beside him is a girl with long, blue hair and glasses, her blue sailor uniform also unfamiliar to him. She nervously holds her hands together, shaking a little. </p><p>Thirdly is a girl with white hair and darker skin. She looks like a foreigner. Her uniform is also more western, like his own. A dark skirt, blazer, red lace tie. She looks surprised and very confused by their situation. Lastly is a familiar girl in a familiar uniform. He’s holding her bag in his right hand.</p><p>Maki Harukawa. She looks surprised at his entry. And then she runs up to him, her pigtails loose and her tie uneven. She hugs him loosely, expecting him to push her away, but he doesn’t. Instead, he revels in her comfort and familiarity. He’s so damn happy to see someone he knows. </p><p>“Huh, so you two know each other…” The green-haired guy says. “That’s certainly interesting.”</p><p>“Did you both wake up in a locker too?” The blue-haired girl asks. He nods as Harukawa moves away from him, eyeing her school bag. </p><p>“I looked after it. You left it at school…” he tells her and she nods. </p><p>“I was kidnapped,” she explains simply. Now there are three different times he’s working with. Luckily, hers is closer to his. Makes sense though, they do attend the same high school. </p><p>“Oh, right, I’m Kaede Akamatsu,” Akamatsu introduces herself. </p><p>“Shuichi Saihara,” he says as he follows her example. She smiles over at him. </p><p>“Rantaro Amami,” the green-haired guy picks up on their train of thought. The name rings in his head. </p><p>“Amami?”</p><p>“Yeah, my dad’s Jun Amami, head of the Amami corporation.” He gives them a lazy smile. “Not that it matters much to me. Anyway-” he looks over at the blue-haired girl, “-go on.”</p><p>“Oh.. right… My name is Tsumugi Shirogane…” </p><p>“And my name is Angie Yonaga!” The foreign-looking girl exclaims. “It’s very nice to meet you all.”</p><p>“Same here, though I’d rather it be under better circumstances,” Amami says and Akamatsu hums in agreement. He then looks to Harukawa. </p><p>“Maki Harukawa,” she bites out, breathing heavily. Shuichi can see it in her eyes. She’s terrified. </p><p>“Holy fuck! Told you there already were losers in here!” A crude sounding voice echoes from the door. Standing there is a girl in a white shirt unbuttoned at the top with an orange tie hanging loose over the elongated collar, with a washed-out orange kilt and long, pale blonde hair. Her hands are on her hips. Beside her is a boy with dark purple hair and a goatee, wearing an open gakuran with his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal a red tee underneath. He looks worried but is gritting his teeth in an attempt to console himself. </p><p>“What’s up sluts?” The girl asks. “Guessing you lot were asked to come here by a piece of fucking paper too, right?” </p><p>Wow, she sure curses a lot. </p><p>“Shirogane?” The guy asks and Shirogane looks up in surprise. </p><p>“Oh… Momota?” </p><p>“Where did you disappear off to? Sensei sent me off to find you after you didn’t return,” the guy says and Shirogane gestures around her in explanation.</p><p>“Hey, I got something to say,” the girl says. “You lot get one ‘a these?” She holds up a piece of paper. It’s got writing on it.</p><p>Shuichi rushes over to her and she holds it out. He looks at it for a minute. “That’s different than the other one…”</p><p>“Obviously, that’s why I brought it!” </p><p>“What does it say?” Harukawa questions finally. He reads it aloud.</p><p>“<em>'Once sixteen gather in the gym, you will find your next clue…'</em>” Shuichi bites his lip. </p><p>“I was not expecting this to turn into a scavenger hunt…” Amami murmurs. “I guess ‘sixteen’ means people. So there’s eight of us here, and eight still out there. Guess we’ll have to wait…” </p><p>“Perhaps we delay our introductions until everyone gets here, so we don’t end up constantly repeating ourselves,” Shirogane suggests. They all nod in agreement. As they do, two more people storm into the gym. Two boys wearing similar gakurans, with one having a hat stuffed on his head. The one without the hat has purplish hair, almost black, with lavender eyes and a short stature. The one with the hat has white hair, sharp and straight, and pale blue eyes. </p><p>“There are people in here!” The purple-haired boy exclaims. </p><p>“Kiibo!” The blonde girl from before cries out, throwing her arms around the white-haired boy. He easily catches her, holding her up as she presses herself into him. Her increasingly inappropriate moves on the boy do nothing to phase him, so it must be normal.</p><p>“Ten,” Amami whispers. </p><p>Soon enough, another duo enters, another pair of boys. They both have long, dark hair, one with thick, curly hair and one with thin, straight hair. The one with the curly hair is super muscular and a little intimidating, wearing thin-rimmed glasses, whereas the one with straight hair is tall and skinny, with a face mask covering his mouth. The tall and skinny guy wear a western-like uniform while his companion wears a gakuran. </p><p>It seems like they’ve all been picked up from completely different schools, some in duos like him and Harukawa, Shirogane and the guy with the goatee, the blonde and the guy with the white hair. Some seem to be alone, though there are still more coming so perhaps not. </p><p>“Kiyo!” Yonaga cries out loudly. She jumps on the tall and skinny boy, him barely having enough time to stop them tumbling to the ground with the force of her hug. As he stabilizes them, Shuichi can see his eyes crinkle. He’s smiling under the mask. Angie hangs off him as Akamatsu explains that they should all wait here. </p><p>“Twelve,” he hears Amami mutter. </p><p>The large guy doesn’t seem to understand what’s happening, looking around confused and scared. Shuichi doesn’t blame him. </p><p>“Fourteen,” Amami whispers and Shuichi looks away from the large guy to see two others enter. </p><p>“Kokichi!” A female voice cries out and a girl with pigtails in a green kilt and dark blazer with a white shirt and blue tie underneath. She runs at the short guy with the purple hair, who grins and hugs her tight. </p><p>The one beside her is an extremely short girl with red hair, shyly following the other girl. She glances over at Amami and Shuichi notices recognition in her eyes. The same school, he gathers. Must be the same for the other girl and the short boy. </p><p>“<em>Sixteen,</em>” Amami finally bites out and both Akamatsu and Shuichi follow his gaze as yet another pair enters. The last two, they gather, if the note is to be believed. Shuichi looks at the two. A girl and a boy. The girl is in a navy sailor uniform with a red tie and red accents. She has platinum blonde hair that hides one of her eyes, a black hairband standing out in between the light hair. She looks worried but is keeping her composure.</p><p>The other boy is even shorter than the one with purple hair. His hair is a brown/ginger colour. He frowns in his white shirt, red tie, and dark pants. What looks like a candy cigarette is clenched between his teeth. </p><p>Akamatsu decides to take charge. “Hey! Everyone, listen!” She shouts and everyone places their attention on her. She smiles softly. “How about we all sit down and introduce ourselves before we get into our whole situation…” </p><p>Everyone agrees and, one by one, they lower themselves to the ground. Pigtails and purple-haired boy sit close together, as to Yonaga and the guy with the long, thin hair. Harukawa plants herself next to him, with Akumatsu on the other side of him and Amami next to her. Blondie and white-haired boy sit next to him, and beside them are Shirogane and goatee. The muscular guy finds himself sitting beside him, with platinum blonde and extreme shorty beside her. </p><p>Finally, redhead sits next to pigtails, who sits next to purple-haired boy, who sits next to Yonaga, who sits next to long-haired boy, who sits next to Harukawa. The circle isn’t quite round, but they can all see each other, so that’s all that matters. </p><p>Sighing, Amami speaks up. “Hello everyone… My name is Rantaro Amami… I don’t know what’s going on, but I woke up here alongside the rest of you. I think we should go around in the circle and introduce ourselves and then share any information we’ve gathered in a calm matter. We may not understand what’s going on, but nothing will get done if we panic…” </p><p>Akamatsu nods. “I couldn’t have said it any better myself. My name is Kaede Akamatsu, it’s nice to meet you all… I hope that we can all work together and figure this whole thing out.” She looks to Shuichi, who bites his lip. </p><p>“I’m Shuichi Saihara. Hi… everyone…” He ducks his head under his cap, nervous under everyone’s gazes. </p><p>“Maki Harukawa,” Harukawa picks up the conversation and he looks to her, grateful. She gives him a minuscule smile and it makes his heart skip a beat for a second. He ignores this.</p><p>“My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and this is my girlfriend-” long-haired boy says and looks proud as Yonaga speaks up. </p><p>“Angie Yonaga!” She puts her hands together. “I believe this situation is a trial from my god Atua to strengthen our bonds and become friends, so I hope to do this.” Shinguji pats her shoulder lightly. </p><p>Purple-haired boy grins widely. “My name is Kokichi Ouma!” He declares. “And my evil secret organization will get me out, no doubt!” Pigtails snorts. </p><p>“You’re an idiot, Kokichi. I’m Tenko Chabashira, hiya!” She yells. “And I’ll beat up any of you that try to hurt me, Kokichi, or this sweet girl next to me.” She gestures to the tired-looking redhead. </p><p>“Oh…” She blinks. “I’m Himiko Yumeno…” </p><p>They all wait but she doesn’t continue so they all turn to extreme shorty. He sighs. “Ryoma Hoshi.” Again, they wait, but he says no more. </p><p>“I’m Kirumi Tojo. If anyone needs anything, I am more than happy to serve,” the platinum blonde says. She then nods to the muscular guy next to her who looks up in confusion. </p><p>“Oh! Uh… Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta want to be gentleman!”</p><p>They all collectively smile at his genuine innocence. </p><p>“I’m Kaito Momota!” Goatee yells. “Luminary of the stars!”</p><p>Harukawa cringes from his loud voice, her hand finding its way into Shuichi’s. </p><p>“And I’m… I’m Tsumugi Shirogane… nice to meet you all…” Shirogane says nervously. </p><p>“I am Kiibo Idabashi,” the white-haired boy introduces and looks to the blonde. “And this is my girlfriend-” </p><p>“Miu Iruma! Girl genius!” She laughs obnoxiously and Idabashi shakes his head in exasperation. They all then lower their heads, unsure. Until Iruma speaks up. “Well then, look!” She yells, tossing her paper to Amami, who sighs as he holds it in his hands. </p><p>“Anyone else get extra notes besides the one telling you to come here?”</p><p>Ouma holds two up, grinning, while Chabashira holds one too. Tojo retrieves one from her pocket. They shuffle the notes around the circle so Amami holds all of them. He recites Iruma’s note first. </p><p>“Okay, so-” he clears his throat before continuing, “<em>‘-once sixteen gather in the gym, you will find your next clue.’</em> So I’m guessing it means a scavenger hunt of some kind...” He then moves onto Ouma’s first note. “<em>‘Sixteen ultimates to continue humanity’</em>.” He scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion and moves onto Ouma’s second one. “<em>‘To leave would mean to die’</em>.” They all cringe at the words. Tojo’s is next. “<em>‘To work together is in your best interest’</em>.” He finally looks at the last one and his eyes widen, colour draining from his face. Chabashira looks confused she hasn’t read hers. He stutters as he reads it. “<em>‘The-the only,</em>” he starts, his fingers trembling. “<em>‘The only ones left to carry on the world’s hope. This is the only place left, everything is-is gone’</em>.” Shuichi goes cold as Amami trembles. Everyone else’s expressions portray confusion and worry, but Ouma, Harukawa, and Idabashi all sit there with terrified looks in their eyes. </p><p>Amami is shaking as Akamatsu wraps an arm around him. </p><p>“What does that mean?” Momota breaks the silence. But, instead of everyone panicking at once, everyone waits for someone to explain. Ouma breathes out heavily. </p><p>“It means we’re the only ones left. What I’m guessing is… the world ended…” He says it with a straight face, but his hand is gripping tight to Chabashira’s. </p><p>“Everyone is dead?” Shirogane asks. They all look around, eyes wide and petrified. </p><p>Harukawa shivers beside him, Iruma shuffles closer to Idabashi. Chabashira takes Yumeno’s hand and pulls both her and Ouma to her. Shinguji literally pulls Yonaga into his lap. Tojo grips her skirt painfully tight while Gokuhara looks around, confused. He hasn’t quite figured out what’s going on, but he doesn’t like seeing everyone upset and scared. Hoshi grunts, gritting his teeth, while Akamatsu pulls a trembling Amami to her chest. Shirogane reaches out and takes Momota’s hand, him being the only familiar person here to her. </p><p>Shuichi looks everyone over and then looks back at Harukawa. He can feel himself trembling in fear and then Harukawa is wrapping her arms around him gently. She presses her face into his shoulder and he lowers his head, curling up into a ball. This can’t be happening. How is this real? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dry Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note to self: name chapters for the love of god</p><p>anyway</p><p>:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>April 5th</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Day</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi bites his lip so harshly that his teeth pierce the skin and blood leaks into his mouth, the metallic taste bringing him back to reality. He breathes slowly for a minute before he holds out his free hand. </p><p>“Give me the notes,” he whispers to Akamatsu softly. Amami is far gone, so she gingerly takes them out of his hand and passes them down via Harukawa, who is wrapped around a shaking Saihara, and Shinguji, who has a crying Yonaga in his lap. </p><p>Kokichi places the last one aside, the one that made Amami literally fall apart. He can’t bear to look at it. Instead, he breathes, squeezes Tenko’s hand, and reads aloud one of them to himself. “<em>‘Sixteen ultimates to continue humanity’</em>.” Some of them cringe at his words, but he grits his teeth. “Sixteen <em>ultimates</em>.” He squints at them all. “Which means you guys are all ultimates…” </p><p>Some of them freeze, deer in headlights expression, while others don’t even react. Hoshi narrows his eyes at Kokichi. </p><p>“Us?” </p><p>Kokichi clears his throat. “Fine… I am an ultimate. There, I said it,” he spits out. Tenko looks over at him in surprise.</p><p>“You’re an ultimate?! Why did you never tell me?” </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Kokichi throws back at her. She yelps in response. </p><p>Shinguji squeezes his eyes shut, calming himself before he speaks up. “Perhaps… we’ve been gathered as <em>‘the only ones left’</em> for a reason. Our talents must be useful enough to <em>‘carry on the world’s hope’</em>.” Amami whimpers into Akamatsu’s uniform and she runs a hand through his hair. Yonaga curls up tighter in Shinguji’s lap, covering her ears with her hands. He takes her hands gently and presses them to his face before letting them go. </p><p>“You’re saying that we were chosen specifically because of our ultimate talents?” Idabashi says. Iruma laughs. </p><p>“This is so fucking stupid. How can we even believe what these notes are saying? This has to be a big fucking joke!” But even she doesn’t look that sure. </p><p>“Have you been outside…” Harukawa murmurs. </p><p>“There’s a dome over us…” Tojo explains. “Possibly to keep us safe from whatever happened…”</p><p>“This is bullshit!” Iruma curses, going to stand. But Idabashi grabs her hand and pulls her back down, hissing for her to stay. She scowls but does as he tells her. </p><p>“It makes sense…” Akamatsu says. “That they’d pick ultimates to survive. To give humanity the best chance at survival…”</p><p>“I was fucking kidnapped!” Iruma yells. </p><p>“Can any of us say we’d willingly let everyone die and be the only ones living?” Kokichi asks her and she hangs her head. </p><p>“But it’s only been a day…” Shirogane says. “How could something that big happen in a day?” </p><p>“Someone must’ve known that this was happening,” Harukawa says. “Obviously they planned to take us. We’ve probably been here for a while, asleep.” </p><p>“And in that time, the world went to fucking shit?” Iruma questions. She crosses her arms. “I call bullshit.” </p><p>“We’re trapped in, in any case. We can’t do much,” Kokichi says to the group. He then breathes in slowly again, unconsciously squeezing Tenko’s hand again. She gives him a sad look. “Listen, Shinguji has a point. Our talents specifically are needed for this. So? Anyone gonna share?”</p><p>Shinguji sighs. “I am known as the Ultimate Anthropologist.”</p><p>“So you know about the history and customs of humanity,” Kokichi says. He nods in response. Yonaga looks up to him in wonder. </p><p>“Is that why you were always reading those books?” He nods. </p><p>“You next, goatee,” Kokichi demands as he points to Momota. </p><p>“Goatee?!” Kokichi laughs a little and nods. Momota gives him a dirty look. “Fine, I’m the Ultimate Astronaut.”</p><p>“Useful,” Shinguji mentions and Kokichi nods in agreement. “How about you, Angie?” He asks his girlfriend. She looks up and stares at him. </p><p>“I’m the Ultimate Artist,” she says and Shinguji’s eyes light up. She then points at Iruma. “I pick you!” </p><p>Iruma scrunches up her nose. “Fine, I’m the Ultimate Inventor! I’m probably the most <em>useful</em> person here in this fucking situation!” Idabashi nudges her. She frowns and pokes him back. “Fine, Kiiboy, you go. You never told me <em>you</em> had an ultimate talent!” </p><p>“I’m the Ultimate Robotics Expert,” he tells her, and by extension, the rest of the group. “How about you, Akamatsu?” </p><p>“Oh, me? I don’t have anything extremely useful. I’m just the Ultimate Pianist.” She glances down at Amami, who lifts his head. </p><p>“I’m the Ultimate Explorer…” He mutters and then buries his face in Akamatsu’s shoulder. She smiles and points to Yumeno. </p><p>“I’m the Ultimate Magician,” she says. “Hi. And for who I pick? Ah… Shirogane.”</p><p>“Oh! Me? Oh, I don’t really have a useful talent… I’m just the Ultimate Cosplayer…”</p><p>“Which means you can make clothes,” Harukawa tells her and Shirogane brightens before pointing at Harukawa. “Me?” She asks and Shirogane nods. “Fine, I’m the Ultimate Child Caregiver.”</p><p>Kokichi can most definitely see how that’d be useful further down the line, but he really doesn’t want to think about that. </p><p>“Pick! Pick!” Yonaga yells. She’s still sitting in Shinguji’s lap, but she’s not crying anymore. This is good. Kokichi is doing something right. Of course, his talent is Ultimate Supreme Leader. He’s a natural born leader. He needs to know how to make a group function, to boost morale and make people actually listen and help out. </p><p>“Saihara?” Harukawa asks, petting his head a little. Saihara looks down. </p><p>“I’m the Ultimate Detective I guess…” </p><p>“Jeez, Saihara!” Akamatsu reprimands. “It’s not ‘I guess’. You <em>are</em> the Ultimate Detective!” His lips quirk into a small smile. </p><p>“Saihara?” Harukawa murmurs and his head jolts up again. </p><p>“Right… Uh… Gokuhara?” He looks to the mostly silent guy who looks happier now that people aren’t so upset. </p><p>“Oh, right, Gonta’s talent is Ultimate Entomologist.” </p><p>“Bugs?” Kokichi asks and Gokuhara nods, smiling. </p><p>“Yes, do you like bugs, Ouma?”</p><p>Kokichi thinks on it for a second before speaking. “Some bugs are nice, I guess…”</p><p>Gokuhara smiles and points at Tojo. “Miss Tojo?”</p><p>“Right.” She straightens herself out. “I am known as the Ultimate Maid. Hoshi?”</p><p>“Used to be called the Ultimate Tenis Pro, but that was a long time ago…” He gestures to Tenko. “You?”</p><p>She shoots him a sharp glare, annoyed that Kokichi hasn’t gone. “Fine, I’m known as the Ultimate Aikido Master!” Kokichi raises his eyebrows and she playfully hits him in the shoulder. “Go, before I start calling you a degenerate again,” she hisses and he frowns in response. </p><p>“Yeah! Go, you dickhead!” Iruma sits out. The rest give him similar responses. He sighs. </p><p>“I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader. There, happy now?”</p><p>“Supreme Leader?!” Tenko yells. </p><p>“Makes sense why you can whip us into shape this quickly,” Hoshi points out. “Good job, kid.” Kokichi squints at him. </p><p>“Who you calling kid, midget.” </p><p>Hoshi laughs lightly, and the rest begin to laugh as well. Even Amami lets out choked laughter. It hurts to listen to, as some become more hysterical than others. </p><p>“This is turning into a mess,” Kokichi whispers to himself. “A big fat fucking mess.”  </p><hr/><p>Kiibo suggests they should all investigate the school, see where they actually are and what they have access to. He pulls Miu up as Akamatsu suggests they should split up into groups. </p><p>“There are sixteen people here. Four groups of four, how does that sound?” Ouma asks and they all nod. Chabashira immediately picks Ouma and Yumeno for her little team. Amami refuses to let go of Akamatsu, who refuses to let go of him or Saihara, so they form a team alongside Harukawa. </p><p>Shinguji and Yonaga stick close together, and so do Momota and Shirogane. Chabashira snags up Tojo quickly, and Miu clings tightly to Kiibo, so he doesn’t even bother thinking about leaving her. Not that he would. </p><p>“Momota? Shirogane?” Kiibo asks. “Will you join us?” </p><p>Miu scrunches up her nose and Kiibo whacks her on the shoulder in response. She lets out a little ‘fine’ and Shirogane smiles. </p><p>“Sure. How about we check the top floors?” She suggests and Momota nods. </p><p>“I’ll lead the way!” He points and Miu scowls. </p><p>“We both came from one of the top classrooms, you idiot.”</p><p>“So you’re offering to lead the way?” Kiibo asks and Miu goes red. </p><p>“Fine,” she huffs and crosses her arms. Shirogane just chuckles a little and Momota doesn’t even seem phased. Instead, he leads them up staircase after staircase after staircase. Kiibo watches as Akamatsu’s group venture outside, Ouma’s group venture up to the second floor, and the last group, made up of Shinguji, Yonaga, Hoshi, and Gokuhara, go down to the basement. </p><p>“You guys take the third and fourth floor,” Ouma tells them as they pass by each other. “We’ll take the first and second.” </p><p>Kiibo nods as Momota marches forward. </p><hr/><p>“So, findings?” Ouma asks. Rantaro, having calmed down now that he’s had his little breakdown, starts. </p><p>“There are dorms outside, a room for each of us, along with sixteen extra rooms. I’m not sure what they’re for, but I’m sure we’ll find out.”</p><p>“There’s also a shrine,” Kaede adds. “And something that looks like a casino.”</p><p>“And a hotel.” Harukawa sits stoic. “<em>A love hotel…</em>”</p><p>Iruma whoops in excitement and some of them laugh while others just look uncomfortable. </p><p>“Moving on,” Ouma says once everyone’s silent again. “My group searched the first and second floor. There’s quite a bit on this level. The gym, of course as well as a warehouse, bathrooms, the classroom me and Idabashi woke up in-”</p><p>“And a dining hall, school store, the entrance-” Chabashira cuts in before Ouma cuts her off again. </p><p>“A locked room, of which even I couldn’t pick the lock of, and a weird room which I think is supposed to be for Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician…”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah…” Yumeno mutters tiredly. “It’s got a bunch of magic stuff in there.” </p><p>“Interesting…” Shinguji hums. “So, perhaps there are places where we can use our talents to their full advantage…” </p><p>“Upstairs is two more classrooms,” Tojo interjects. “As well as two of those… Ultimate rooms. One has piano keys on it so it’s most likely for Akamatsu, while one looks as if it is possibly mine.” </p><p>“You forgot that separate spiral staircase!” Chabashira yells. “It goes up into some sort of observatory…” </p><p>“Likely for you, Momota,” Ouma says and points to the guy, who smirks. </p><p>“Awesome!” </p><p>“The basement is quite simple,” Hoshi says. “Library, games room, and a single locked room.” </p><p>“And my group found that there are actually five floors alongside the basement, not four,” Idabashi mentions. “There are only two rooms on the third floor. Two more of these Ultimate rooms. One seems to be for Hoshi, while the other is likely for Harukawa-”</p><p>“It has a bunch of fuckin’ baby shit!’ Iruma interrupts.</p><p>Idabashi sighs and continues. “The fourth floor has three locked rooms, what seems to be a computer lab of some kind, a dojo, which may be for Chabashira, and an art room, for Yonaga.” </p><p>Yonaga brightens, grinning. “An art room!” She punches the air. </p><p>“On the fifth floor there was another locked room,” Shirogane says. “As well as a room that I believe is mine, and one I think is for Saihara…” </p><p>“Oh…” Saihara looks at the ground. </p><p>Ouma seizes control of the situation again. “Alright, so we know basically what we’re dealing with. We also know that we all have food to eat and somewhere to sleep.” He sighs, gathering himself before continuing. “I know everyone here is upset. Of course we’re all upset. But we need to do this together. As Supreme Leader, my talent is to lead and plan and execute those plans. But I can’t do that if you guys don’t go along with my decisions. <em>‘To work together is in your best interest’</em>. And it is.” He looks at each of them individually. “Can I count on all of you to do your part in this. We’re here as a group, each of us specialising in different things. We all have jobs to do.” </p><p>All of them nod. He smiles. </p><p>“Now, how about we all go and eat something. I’m certainly hungry,” Ouma laughs and jumps to his feet. Rantaro follows his lead, pulling Akamatsu with him. As they follow Ouma to the dining room, Tojo speeds ahead towards the kitchens. The Ultimate Maid, of course.</p><hr/><p>“So… what happened to you guys…” Kaede asks. She remembers her last moments of freedom well. She was on her way to school and she was pulled into a car. It was awful. “I was taken on my way to school and shoved in a car.” </p><p>“Me and Kokichi were walking home from school,” Chabashira tells them. Ouma nods in agreement. “I tried to fight back using Neo Aikido, but it didn’t work.” </p><p>“I was walking to work,” Amami sighs. “I wonder how long it took for my boss to call my father…” </p><p>“I was skipping class,” Harukawa says and they all blink at her. “I left my bag behind.” She gestures to the bag that Saihara has on his back. </p><p>“It was left outside. I saw it when I was walking to the store to pick something up. It was kinda late so I was going to take it home and give it to her the next day,” Saihara explains, looking down at the table. “Didn’t work out like that…” </p><p>“Shirogane left class and hadn’t come back for a while so the teacher sent me out to see where she went,” Momota says. </p><p>“I was just coming back from the bathroom…” Shirogane lowers her head as well, in an attempt to conceal a blush. </p><p>“Well, I was on my way to order a part to my new supercomputer!” Iruma declares. “And then all of a sudden someone’s chloroforming me! It’s bullshit!” </p><p>Idabashi laughs gently. “Miu and I were supposed to meet for lunch, but she didn’t turn up so I went to her house…” He looks at his feet. “I wonder what father thinks… I wonder how long it took him to notice.” Iruma slings her arm over his shoulder. </p><p>“I was waiting for Angie. We usually walk to school together. I heard her scream and ran after her,” Shinguji says, taking Yonaga’s hand. “I gather she was attacked on her way to meet me.” She nods and he squeezes her hand. </p><p>“I was walking to the nurse’s office…” Yumeno mumbles. </p><p>“You’re sick?!” Chabashira exclaims. </p><p>“No…” She yawns. “I get insomnia.”</p><p>“Explains why you look so tired,” Amami points out. Yumeno nods slowly.</p><p>“I don’t remember what happened after that. But I remember two girls… they were talking about you,” she says and points at Amami who raises his eyebrows. He then squints at the crest on Yumeno’s uniform.</p><p>“Do- Did we go to the same school?” </p><p>She nods. “We’re not in the same class but pretty much everyone knows you. You are Rantaro <em>Amami</em> after all.” </p><p>He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. Then his expression turns sour. “Guess that doesn’t matter so much anymore…”</p><p>They all glance at the ground before looking at each other. Then Gokuhara speaks up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. </p><p>“Gonta saw new bug in park, so Gonta followed it and then Gonta end up here,” he says and Hoshi hums before speaking. </p><p>“I was in prison,” he states and a lot of them jump back. But Ouma just leans forward, inspecting the smaller male. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Hoshi gives him a blank stare before he sighs and begins. “My girlfriend. I was on a date with her and we were mugged coming back from the restaurant. The guy killed her and then tried to kill me. I accidently shot him and killed him.” He sighs again and frowns. “I’m in for ten years. I’ve served one of those.”</p><p>“How old are you?” Iruma asks with a skeptical look on her face. </p><p>“Sixteen.”</p><p>“Holy shit!” She exclaims. “You’re my age!”</p><p>“How did you get here?” Ouma asks, propping his head up with his hand. </p><p>“Some wardens came to escort me out. I remember walking and then waking up in that locker beside Tojo,” Hoshi finishes. Tojo smiles at him as she sets down the last plate of food before sitting herself. </p><p>“I was picked up by a client of mine. They sent a chauffeur to pick me up, and then they gassed me in the car.” As Tojo says this, they all cringe. </p><p>“That’s everyone, isn’t it?” Amami asks. “I guess we should eat…” He doesn’t look too sure so Kaede reaches over and takes his hand under the table, squeezing it and smiling when he squeezes back. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>April 7th</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+3 Days</strong>
</p><p>They all lie on the grass in the courtyard. At first, it’d only been Amami lying there, staring off into space, but Akamatsu had spotted him and set herself next to him, putting her hand in his. Maki and Saihara had been walking down the hall when she saw them lying there together. She’d watched them for a few minutes before tugging Saihara outside. </p><p>He’d seen what she’d seen and then he’s gone to Akamatsu and lay down in the beginnings of a circle. Maki lay right next to him, clutching his hand. She’d never thought she’d ever get to touch his hand, ever be this close to him. Slowly, the others stopped and joined them. Soon enough, all of them lie in a circle. </p><p>“I wonder what my father thought… when I just disappear like that,” Amami mumbles. “I wonder how my sisters reacted…”</p><p>“How many sisters did you have?” Saihara asks softly. Amami chuckles lightly. </p><p>“Twelve.” A lot of them choke out gasps. Maki smiles despite herself. It’s a sad smile. </p><p>“I grew up in an orphanage,” Maki says. It surprises her, how open she is at the moment. “That’s where I got my Ultimate Title.”</p><p>“Fuck, my parents probably freaked the fuck out,” Iruma curses. “They call me <em>every</em> fuckin’ night, never leave me alone after I woke up.”</p><p>“Woke up?” Yonaga holds out her hand behind her, stretching to boop Iruma on the head. </p><p>Letting off a string of curses, Iruma pauses and clears her throat. “I was in a coma most of my life. That’s how me and Kiiboy met, actually. I was in recovery, he was suffering from a pretty bad case of meningitis. So we were neighbours in hospital.” She shrugs. “That’s how I got my talent. Acquired Savant Syndrome.”  </p><p>Several of them let out soft ‘ohs’. </p><p>“What’s that?” Yumeno asks. </p><p>“I hit my head in a car crash. So I was in a coma. That hit did something funky to my brain, made me smarter or something.” Iruma then coughs. “But, yeah, after the whole thing, my parents barely let me leave. They’re usually away on work, but that doesn’t stop them from calling every night.” </p><p>“When my sister turned eighteen, we ran away from home,” Shinguji tells them. “We’ve been living in a two-bedroom apartment for four years now. She works two jobs and barely does anything for herself.” </p><p>“My insomnia,” Yumeno starts. “It’s not just ‘cause of my stupid brain. It’s ‘cause of my stupid parents too. They fight. They fight until the early hours of the morning… Over me...” She hiccups, letting out a soft sob. She then presses her face into Chabashira’s side. </p><p>“My parents don’t really notice me,” Chabashira tells them. “They don’t really care. All I had was my sensei, but she was wicked and taught me that boys are evil. She left and a nice, younger teacher replaced her, but I barely know him. I didn’t really have anyone aside from Kokichi…”</p><p>Ouma lets out a choked laugh. “I guess if all cards are going on the table, then I’ll say it outright. I was a supreme leader. I had people from all across the globe working under me. I thought, if I had everyone under my thumb, I could create world peace. My mom, she was a phantom thief. She said it was okay to steal from people as long as they were bad people. I didn’t want her stealing things anymore, so I thought if I stopped the bad people, she wouldn’t have to anymore.” </p><p>“My parents died when I was, like, a toddler. I don’t remember them at all,” Momota says. “I was raised by my grandparents. They’ve always been great guardians. This must’ve hit them really hard, for me to just go missing during school.”</p><p>“I was raised by my uncle.” Maki’s surprised when the voice comes from beside her. Saihara. “He was a detective. He was everything I admired, I wanted to be just like him. And, he was so proud of me, getting the title of Ultimate Detective. I wonder if he’s ever worked on one of your mom’s cases, Ouma.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Ouma says with a laugh. “Only the best could figure it out, and none ever found her.” </p><p>Tojo sighs softly. “I regret not spending enough time with mine. They always wanted to go out, have fun together. I had a younger brother, too. His name was Byakuya.” She smiles. “He was so happy and cheerful.”</p><p>“Dad was always busy. I remember the days that he’d drop everything just to spend time with me,” Idabashi says and Maki realises where she’s heard his name before. Profesor Idabashi, the leading man in the field of robotics. “I thought that becoming an Ultimate would make him pay me more attention. Didn’t really work… Still, he probably noticed I wasn’t sitting at the dinner table.” </p><p>“I had my parents and my two younger siblings,” Kaede says quietly. “Makoto, who was seven, and Komaru, who was only four, almost five… I can hardly bear thinking about them coming home and not finding me...” </p><p>“Angie comes from an island far away from Japan,” Yonaga says. “I came here to study. But on my island, Angie is the chief’s daughter. Angie was supposed to take over as leader one day and spread the word of Atua, my island’s god.” </p><p>Maki could hear Shirogane crying softly nearby. “My mother… she was bedridden. She probably waited in her bed for the moment I got home. I always used to yell loudly that I was home… My poor little sister will be helpless… She’s only six…” Beside her, Gokuhara shuffles closer. </p><p>“Is not good that Gonta’s friends all sad. Everyone gone, which makes everyone sad. Gonta want to make everyone feel better. But Gonta sad too. Because everyone gone means forest family gone, and human family gone. Which is bad.” Shirogane chokes on her laugh.</p><p>“Sweet Gokuhara…”</p><p>“You can all call Gonta, Gonta. Gonta don’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree,” Akamatsu finally says. “Call me Kaede, everyone.” </p><p>“Miu, bitches. I won’t have any more of this ‘Iruma’ bullshit. If we’re gonna be living here together for the rest of our fucking lives, we can’t stay strangers.”</p><p>“Besides, we all just spilled our life stories to one another. Wouldn’t make much sense,” Ouma laughs. “So, call me Kokichi.”</p><p>“And I am Kaito! Luminary of the stars!” They all laugh. </p><p>Maki looks across at Saihara who smiles at her. Her heart skips a beat. “I’m Maki.”</p><p>“Shuichi,” Saihara tells them. “My uncle was Saihara.” </p><p>“Angie’s name is Angie!”</p><p>“Please, call me Kirumi,” Tojo asks. </p><p>“And I, Korekiyo, or Kiyo if that’s easier.” Shinguji sits up. “It helps me disconnect from my parents.” </p><p>“Same, call me Himiko,” Yumeno says sleepily.</p><p>“For the sake of necessity, you are all welcome to call me Ryoma,” Hoshi tells them.</p><p>Chabashira springs to her feet. “All of you are now officially under my protection. Which means you all have to call me Tenko!” </p><p>Shirogane whimpers but speaks. “P-please call me Tsumugi…” </p><p>“Rantaro. I don’t like to be called Amami. People always treat me differently.” </p><p>“Idabashi was my father’s name. I am Kiibo,” Idabashi says, ignoring the way Miu whispers ‘Kiiboy’.</p><p>“Hope?” Kokichi mumbles. “It’s weird… That word keeps making me freeze. It’s not an unusual word, it just…”</p><p>“Sits weird?” Kaito asks. Kokichi nods, balancing himself in the grass with his hands. “Actually… now that you say that…” </p><p>They all hum in agreement. Nothing else is said. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have homework i should be doing...</p><p>Anyway </p><p>:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">June</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Months</strong>
</p><p>Byakuya Tojo hates everything. His sister, who cared for him, did everything for him, is gone. His parents, locking themselves away in depression. He’s all alone. </p><p>Kirumi was a maid. Not just a maid, an Ultimate Maid. She took care of people’s needs. She was a pillar of society that never got recognition. People always used her, took advantage of her serving nature. He has never been like that. Byakuya never asked her for anything. She just liked taking care of him. </p><p>His parents don’t talk to him. He doesn’t even think they’re eating or sleeping, just walking around like zombies. He doesn’t care. He needs to look after himself, that’s all that matters now, himself. </p><p>Two months from when his sister goes missing, his parents get into a car crash. He’s pretty sure it’s on purpose. He’s seven, he’s not stupid. Even so, his father dies in the crash and his mother dies in hospital and he moves in with his aunt and uncle, who change his name. </p><p>No matter, Byakuya Togami sounds better anyway. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">April 19th</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Weeks</strong>
</p><p>“Father? Where is brother?” Kyoko asks. She settles herself down in her seat with her arms crossed. </p><p>Jun Amami ponders his youngest adopted daughter’s question. Where is her brother? Where is his son? He… he doesn’t know. He wishes he did. He stands and kneels in front of his daughter, who frowns at him. </p><p>“I don’t know…” He says. There’s no point in him lying. Kyoko may be six, but she’s not dumb. Even so, the heartbroken look in her eyes makes him regret saying anything. “But I’m working on finding him, I promise.” He takes her hands. She bites her lip. </p><p>Once her father leaves her, she grits her teeth and clenches her fists. She’s going to work as hard as she can to find her brother. She’s going to become a detective, she’s going to find him! She has to be.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">April 9th</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Days</strong>
</p><p>Makoto doesn’t like the frowns his parents seem to constantly wear on their faces. Kaede just went on a school trip, right? That’s what they said. That’s why she’s not here. So why do mom and dad look so sad?</p><p>At least Komaru is acting normal. She’s so happy and cheerful, that it almost makes him forget that Kaede isn’t there. But she’ll be back soon. He’s really excited for her return. He can tell her about how in music class they’re learning about the piano and that he now knows a really cool piece. Still, it’s bothering him how frantic and upset his parents are. </p><p>Two months later his parents change their surnames from Akamatsu to Naegi. Makoto hopes that when Kaede gets back she’ll be okay with it. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">April 6th</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Days</strong>
</p><p>“Mom?” Toko asks, kneeling by her mother’s bedside. She’s really sick and although the doctors are trying, there’s little hope that her mom will ever walk again, if she’s ever able to get out of bed that is. </p><p>Toko’s big sister Tsumugi is usually the one who takes care of her. Toko’s only little, barely seven years old. But… Tsumugi isn’t home yet. Her mom is in and out of sleep, barely there. She’s like this sometimes. Toko knows she should do something about Tsumugi, but she doesn’t know what to do. Who should she ask? The police? The people at the hospital? The nurse that comes once a week? No, she’s not due for another two days. </p><p>110. That’s all she has to type, right? The phone is kinda high up, but if she moves a chair she can reach it. Her mom is okay for now, she needs to ask a police officer if they can help her figure out what’s going on. She’s so little, she can’t do anything on her own. It makes her really sad, the fact that she’s so helpless.</p><p>Someone picks up on the other end and Toko wobbles in the chair, clutching the phone tight in her hands. A feminine voice flitters through the phone but Toko is too busy stabilizing herself to listen.</p><p>
  <strong>“Hello? Are you there?”</strong>
</p><p>Toko fixes her stance and quickly responds. “Yes, yes!” She says in a rush, nervous and trembling. </p><p>
  <strong>“Oh, hello, sweetheart, what’s your name and how old are you?” </strong>
</p><p>“I’m seven and my name is Toko Shirogane,” she says and it comes out shaky and scared. “I-I need you to help me…” </p><p>The lady makes a light hum into the microphone. <strong>“You can call me Yui. What do you need help with, sweetie?”</strong></p><p>“Momma is sick and sister isn’t here. I need to find her. I can’t look after momma by myself…” </p><p>
  <strong>“Your sister isn’t there? Where is your sister? How old is she?”</strong>
</p><p>“She’s sixteen, her name is Tsumugi. I don’t know where she is… she was supposed to come home after school two days ago but-but she didn’t…” </p><p><strong>“Okay, okay, sweetheart, when was the last time you saw your sister?”</strong> It sounds like she’s writing something down.</p><p>“She was going to school…” </p><p><strong>“Okay, and what school does she go to?”</strong> </p><p>“Dodonpachi Commercial High…” Toko manages to sound out. Tsumugi was originally going to an all-girls school but left because she was getting bullied.</p><p>
  <strong>“Thank you, sweetie. Does your sister always look after your mom?”</strong>
</p><p>“Most of the time, but there’s a nurse that comes…” </p><p><strong>“Alright, so, I’m sending over some police officers. They’re going to have a talk with you, get some more information. I’m also going to have them contact your sister's school. Can you call your mom’s nurse and get her to come over? If not, just wait for the policemen to arrive.</strong>”</p><p>Toko looks at her feet as she mumbles a ‘yes’. Once she hangs up the phone she breathes in and out slowly. That was terrifying. Really terrifying. But, she can’t rest yet. She needs to call the nurse, check on mom, and wait for the policemen to arrive. </p><p>The nurse tells her she’s coming when Toko calls, her mom’s condition hasn’t changed one bit, and the policemen aren’t there yet, so she simply swings her legs from the chair and bites her thumb. The voice in the back of her head whispers that she is being stupid. She doesn’t know if she trusts Syo yet. Syo? Sometimes she calls them Jack or even Jill. They don’t tell her to stop, so she flitters between them. But she still doesn’t quite trust them. </p><p>Two weeks later they still haven’t found her sister, her mom’s going into care, and she is being sent away to live with her father, Touma Fukawa. Soon enough, she is no longer Toko Shirogane, but Toko Fukawa. </p><p>She doesn’t like it. Neither does Syo. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">June</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Months</strong>
</p><p>Rantaro can’t sleep. Most nights he can’t, but tonight it’s even worse. Every time he closes his eyes, he imagines his sister’s, scared and helpless. Or his father, fretting due to Rantaro’s disappearance. He wonders what happened to make the sixteen of them the last survivors. He can’t stop thinking about it. It hurts his head, but it won’t stop. </p><p>He wanders the halls instead, aimlessly trying to tire himself out. Perhaps then he’ll actually get some sleep. </p><p>“Rantaro?” A soft voice echoes from behind him. He turns and sees Kaede, standing there, shivering, with a dressing gown pulled tightly around her. He smiles a sad smile.</p><p>“Can’t sleep either?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “My brother and sister used to sneak into my bed when they had a nightmare. Occasionally I’d have a nightmare and Makoto would just… know… And he’d pretend he had a nightmare and hop in and I’d sleep like a baby.” </p><p>Rantaro walks over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She leans in closer to him, pressing her head against his chest. </p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about them, about what might’ve happened to them…” She whispers and he nods. </p><p>“Me too. We’re basing our whole timeline like we arrived here on April the fourth, but it could’ve been weeks. Weeks of them worrying about us, searching for us. And then… whatever happened next…” </p><p>Kaede looks up at him. “I… I miss them a lot… But I don’t regret meeting everyone. I would’ve prefered better circumstances, but I’m glad we’re all together.” He runs a hand through her hair. They stand there, pressing close to each other’s bodies before Rantaro places a hand under Kaede’s chin and pushes her head upwards to face him. </p><p>“We both need to sleep. Would it be better if you slept with me tonight? I’m pretty sure we both need the company,” he whispers and she nods. He takes her hand and they walk back to the dorms, arms swinging in time. </p><p>His room is tidy, all things considered. Of all the years being an older brother, the one thing you learn is to never leave important things lying about. They’ll get broken or stolen in seconds flat. Don’t underestimate younger sisters. </p><p>Kaede undoes the tie around her waist, letting her dressing gown slide off her shoulders to reveal underwear and a bra underneath. No wonder she was freezing. He says as much and she laughs. </p><p>“Normally a boy would jump at the chance of a girl in her underwear.” </p><p>He chuckles, pulling his shirt off and tugging the blanket back. “I’m a bit more gentlemanly than that…”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not just gay?” </p><p>He shakes his head. “Nope.” Still, he avoids staring. He’s not a pervert. </p><p>“I mean, with you painting the girls’ nails and doing our hair…”</p><p>“I may be metrosexual. But… I’m most definitely straight…”</p><p>Kaede laughs as she slides into bed next to him. He flicks off the lamp next to his bed and feels her curl up next to him. He throws an arm around her, lying on his back as he looks up at the ceiling and feels his eyelids slide close, a content feeling in his heart. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">May</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Month</strong>
</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing out here?” Kokichi asks, raising his eyebrows at the astronaut, who is sitting in his stupid jacket, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and those stupid slippers he always seems to be wearing these days. Meanwhile, Kokichi is wrapped up in a blanket from his room, with simply a loose shirt and some track pants and socks. He’s still freezing, but he was only getting up for a midnight snack. Don’t tell Kirumi, though. </p><p>“I didn’t notice it when we first got here, but the stars are different than the ones in Japan.” </p><p>Kokichi squints at the sky. Okay, now that Kaito points it out, they kinda do look different. </p><p>“Does this mean we were taken to a different country?” Kokichi asks and Kaito shrugs. </p><p>“For sure we’re somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere,” Kaito says. “For one, it’s getting colder, not warmer. And two, I’m pretty sure that constellation up there-” he points up in the sky and Kokichi follows his finger to a little collection of stars “- is southern. I’ll have to speak with Rantaro about this. He’ll know about this stuff too.”  </p><p>Kokichi sets himself down on the bench next to Kaito. He wraps his blanket tighter around his body. “So, how did you get your title?” Kokichi asks. Kaito laughs, but unlike his usual boisterous and obnoxious laugh, it’s softer, nicer. </p><p>“I worked for it, I worked my ass off for it. I read textbook after textbook, learnt language after language.” </p><p>“Language?” </p><p>Kaito holds up five fingers. “I know five. Japanese, of course, as well as English, Chinese, Russian, and German. I was also learning Korean before I came here.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I needed to. Japan doesn’t have a massive space program, you know. Not like America or Russia. To become an astronaut, you need to prove yourself to not just your own country, but like, a holy heap outside.” Kaito shuffles closer as Kokichi shivers a little. Damn his small frame. “Anyway, I studied astrophysics and trained and that’s how I became the Ultimate Astronaut. Not that it really matters now, when the world is gone…” </p><p>Kokichi shrugs. “It’s much more useful than you think. We need to keep that information, don’t we? That’s why Kiyo is here. For humans to continue, we need to keep the information that we have.” </p><p>“Humans to continue, huh? Have you thought about what that means?” </p><p>Kokichi pauses. He thinks about Kaito’s words and then his face goes bright red. </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“Exactly,” Kaito laughs as Kokichi buries his face in his hands. </p><p>“Oh god, no… no… no… I can’t have a kid…” Kokichi cringes. “I’m like, super gay.” </p><p>Kaito blinks and then grins. “You too, huh?” </p><p>Kokichi narrows his eyes at him. “Yeah…?” Kaito simply pats him on the back. </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Kaito then looks Kokichi over, who’s still shivering. And he was so sure that the blanket was going to be enough. “Let’s go inside, yeah? Go to bed. I’m gonna talk to Rantaro about this star thing in the morning.” </p><p>Kaito walks Kokichi down the hall, grinning the whole time. </p><p>“How old are you?” Kokichi asks. “I mean, I’m pretty sure most of us are either seventeen or turning seventeen, but what about you?” </p><p>Kaito raises his eyebrows. “Oh? I turned seventeen back in April. I think it was just over a week after we ended up here... if the days are to be believed.” </p><p>“Wait… you had a birthday and you didn’t say anything?” Kokichi raises his eyebrows. “Now I’ve gotta construct a birthday chart, god damn it.”</p><p>“That can probably wait until morning, pipsqueak, you should get some sleep.” Kokichi narrows his eyes. Pipsqueak? At least it’s better than ‘purple gremlin’ which is what Miu has taken to calling him. It’s a little better. A little. </p><p>When they get to the dorms, Kokichi doesn’t really want to part ways with Kaito, but he trudges back to his room all the same. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">September 7th</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Months</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi’s hands shake. He’s been watching Rantaro for a few minutes, the green-haired boy staring off into space, his pupils blown wide, an empty look on his face. </p><p>It starts off as just a normal dinner. They’ve finally gotten through a winter in their home and Kokichi finds himself missing summer, having two winters and no summer in between is worse than it sounds. Still, the chilly weather continues, although every day is getting a little warmer. </p><p>They sit in their usual spots and eat in silence, the air calm and relaxed. But Rantaro is blank. He gets like this sometimes. The shock hits them all differently. Still, it’s calm. Until Shuichi slams his hand down on the table. They all freeze. </p><p>“Stop!” He cries and they all drop what they’re doing and stare at him. He’s trembling and Kokichi yearns to comfort him. They all do. Tears bud at his eyes. </p><p>“Shuichi?” Kaede asks, snapping Rantaro out of his daze. He reaches for Kaede and she clutches his hand back as Shuichi stands from his seat. </p><p>“Shuichi, I believe you should sit-” Kirumi advises but Shuichi doesn’t listen. </p><p>“Please! Just… Stop! Why? Why are we doing this?” Shuichi finally whines. “I don’t want to be here! I want to be at home! I want to go home!” </p><p>Oh… </p><p>Kokichi feels tears fall from his own eyes as he thinks of his mother. Tsumugi begins to cry. </p><p>“I want to go home too!” She covers her mouth as harsh sobs threaten to escape. “How could I leave them! Oh… baby sister…” </p><p>Kirumi wipes her eyes on a handkerchief, lowering her head. “I… I wish to return to my brother and parents. I promise that I’ll stop working as much this time… so, please… please send me back!”</p><p>Miu lets out a loud cry and clings to Kiibo. “I wanna go home!”</p><p>Kokichi presses his face into his sleeve as Ryoma looks away, pushing his food away from him. Tenko buries her face in her arms. </p><p>“Mom…” Kokichi finally whimpers. He remembers her smiling as he declared himself the supreme leader of the world. How proud she looked when he stood in front of his organisation. How sad she looked when she found out that he was sick again. </p><p>“Makoto… Komaru…” Kaede cries, leaning into Rantaro. </p><p>“Damn it! It’s my birthday! I should be with my uncle!” Shuichi yells. “Why did this happen to me?” </p><p>“It’s your birthday?” Maki asks, her voice even. Shuichi sniffles and nods. She then looks at all of them, evaluating them. Angie is covering her eyes and Korekiyo is looking at his feet. Miu is hiding in Kiibo’s jacket. Gonta is crying while holding Tsumugi. Himiko has her bangs swept forward to hide her teary eyes. The rest are all in similar states. </p><p>“How old are you, Shuichi?” </p><p>“I turned seventeen today…” He mumbles. Maki turns to Kaede. </p><p>“You?” </p><p>She raises her head. “I turned seventeen in March.” </p><p>Maki points to Rantaro, who bites his lip. “I turn seventeen next month.” </p><p>“December,” Himiko mutters. “I turn seventeen in December.” </p><p>“I’m the same as Rantaro,” Kiibo says, running his hand through Miu’s hair. </p><p>“I turned seventeen like a week after we got here,” Kaito points out. </p><p>“November,” Miu hisses. </p><p>“Angie is sorta the same as Kaito,” Angie mumbles. “And Kiyo’s birthday was in July.” </p><p>“Me too.” Ryoma holds up his hand. </p><p>“June…” Kokichi finally says, straightening himself out. He points at Kirumi. </p><p>“May,” she says simply and he nods. </p><p>“Tenko was born in January!” Tenko reminds him. “Remember?” </p><p>He smiles at her with shining eyes. “Yeah, I do…” </p><p>“Tsumugi?” Gonta looks down at her. She bites her lip. </p><p>“Last month…” </p><p>“Well, Gonta’s birthday was also in January!” Gonta tells them and Tsumugi laughs despite herself. </p><p>“Listen,” Maki clears her throat. “I’m not our leader, but apparently I’m the most clear-headed here right now, so I’m going to take a piece of paper and write down everyone’s birthdays. I know Kokichi mentioned it once, so I’m going to do it. Okay?” </p><p>A quiet chorus of hums is the only answer she gets. She stands, walking away. As she does, she swipes the back of her hand across her face, breathing heavily. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">July</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+3 Months</strong>
</p><p>“What the hell is this place?” Miu hisses and Kiibo shrugs. It’s a room full of machinery, but unlike his and Miu’s ultimate labs, this one is moving, like an assembly line. Miu peeks around the corner of one of the machines and notices a conveyor descending into the darkness. The room is full of lots of different smells, it makes her nose scrunch up, but she finds the whole place peculiar. </p><p>“Miu!” Kiibo calls and she huffs, standing up from where she was crouched down. He’s looking over at something further over. She walks over to him, peeking at what he’s looking at. It’s…</p><p>“Food?” </p><p>“I guess we now know where the seemingly endless supply of food comes from…”</p><p>Miu bites her thumb, trying to figure it out. “But who could build such a clusterfuck?” Kiibo shrugs. </p><p>“My main concern is that… if this breaks down…”</p><p>“We’re fucked,” she finishes and he nods. </p><p>“We need to tell the others. But… if it does break down… perhaps we may be able to repair it. With my robotics knowledge and your inventor skills, we could probably fix it. That is, if it breaks down. Still…” </p><p>Miu takes his hand, leading him out of the room as he seems to be lost in thought. He nearly bangs into the door and she has to lead him out carefully. He’s always been like this, ever since she met him. Sometimes he’ll just go quiet and unseeing, unaware of everything around him. It concerned her at first, but when she brought it up, he simply told her that there was nothing to worry about. </p><p>Still, maybe she should ask again. She really doesn’t want him to accidentally get hurt while in his zombie-like state. </p><p>“Kiiboy?” She shakes him a little and he jolts in surprise. She then leads him to a bench and grabs both his hands squeezing them tight. </p><p>“Oh… yes, Miu?” </p><p>“What’s up with this whole thing of yours? You just fucking disappear on me.”</p><p>“I am still here,” he points out and she groans. </p><p>“Not what I meant!” She shakes her head in frustration. “I mean, you just fucking go silent, it’s like you’re not all there. I could totally punch you in the face and you wouldn’t even dodge.” </p><p>He frowns in confusion before he lets out a hum in understanding. “Oh! Yes… I do drift occasionally. I cannot quite remember what father called it, but I do remember visiting several psychologists when I was young. It was worse then, it’s slowly getting better but I still have moments of dissociation from time to time. It’s nothing to worry about,” he finishes with a smile. She quirks her eyebrow. </p><p>“Why’ve you never told me?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same about your acquired savant syndrome.”</p><p>“Touché,” she shoots back, grinning. “Anyway, I wanna talk about somethin’.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your dad,” she nervously begins. “Why didn’t he ever seem to check up on you? You always mention his work, but you never talk about him specifically. Why not?”</p><p>“I can’t…” He sighs. “He’s always working, I barely know anything else about him.” </p><p>“What about when you were a kid, did he used to play catch and all that father-son bonding bullshit?” </p><p>Kiibo shrugs. “Maybe. I don’t really remember much about my childhood in that sense. I remember seeing doctors, I remember teaching myself about mechanics, but I don’t really remember my emotional connections. I <em>think</em> I had a close relationship with him back then, but it’s all a blur.” </p><p>Miu leans back, frowning. She sorta wants to give Professor Idabashi a piece of her mind, but since the guy is already fucking dead, and it’s kinda wrong to speak ill of the dead, she’ll leave it for now. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">April 7th</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+3 Days</strong>
</p><p>“Did Master Kiibo go on a school trip, sir?” Hikari, the Idabashi’s butler asks. He hasn’t seen the white-haired teen in a few days, which is odd. Usually, he loves to be home and to work in the comfort of his bedroom. He also always ate breakfast and dinner in the main hall. </p><p>Professor Taiki Idabashi frowns. That’s odd. His son is usually around somewhere. And he doesn’t remember signing any waivers for him to go on any sort of trip. </p><p>“I… I don’t think so…” He has a bad feeling. </p><p>“Should I inquire with his school?” Taiki considers Hikari’s words and then nods. </p><p>“Yes, yes, check. I… tell me as soon as you find something out…” </p><p>Hikari nods and leaves, returning a few minutes later with a worried expression. </p><p>“Sir, the school said nothing about a school trip. They informed me that he has been absent for the past three days.”</p><p>Taiki frowns, looking off in thought. Where could he have gone?</p><p>“Ah!” Hikari suddenly exclaims. “I could phone his girlfriend… she may know where he is.”<br/> <br/>“Girlfriend?” This is the first he’s hearing about it. </p><p>“Yes, Master Kiibo has a girlfriend named Miu Iruma. I will contact her now.” </p><p>Resisting the urge to bite his lip, Taiki nods and Hikari walks out, Taiki sighing to himself. Kiibo has a <em>girlfriend</em>? How many other things have happened with Kiibo that he hadn’t noticed? </p><p>Two hours later, Hikari returns and informs him that not only did Iruma not pick up, but that she has been missing for three days, and that Kiibo was supposed to meet with her that day. Taiki decides the best course of action is to call the cops and let the professionals do their jobs. He wouldn’t be of much help anyway. </p><p>Doesn’t stop him from worrying, though. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">August</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+4 Months</strong>
</p><p>“Are you alright, Ryoma?” Kirumi asks, settling herself beside him. The library is empty aside from the two of them. </p><p>Ryoma slowly glances up, sighing softly. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he says gruffly. “Just thinking.”</p><p>“Your girlfriend?” She rests her chin in her right hand. “I apologise…” She then lowers her head, letting her hand fall away. </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. I can’t focus on that anymore…” </p><p>“It’s alright to be upset,” she reminds him. “I miss my brother dearly, and I didn’t even see it happen.” </p><p>Ryoma props himself up with his hands behind his back, arms stretched out. “It’s not that. It’s not her that I’m thinking about… It’s just… I had a friend. A best friend. His name was Sonosuke. We grew up together. He had two girlfriends. Ruruka and Seiko. I wonder what happened to him. He defended me in court. The girls too. They were close to her.” </p><p>Kirumi sighs softly, looking up at the ceiling. “At least this place is nicer than prison, yes?” </p><p>“Definitely. We may be trapped here, but at least we’re all here, together…” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Ryoma seems to ponder something for a few seconds before clearing his throat. “Tell me about your brother.” </p><p>Kirumi sighs softly. “He was blond, like myself. But his hair was richer, not as pale as mine. His eyes were the colour of the sky. He was always so happy. And so bright, he was smart. And he loved to spend time with me. I never got enough time off. I was always working too much. I should’ve spent more time with him.”</p><p>Ryoma sits up properly and places a hand on her shoulder. She leans into his touch and smiles. </p><p>“He was so young…” </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">April</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Weeks</strong>
</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?!” Ruruka asks, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The man in front of her shakes his head. </p><p>“Miss Ando, I assure you we are not. Ryoma Hoshi has gone missing. I have to ask you again, are you, or either of your two friends, hiding Mr Hoshi? Bear in mind, it is illegal to lie to a police officer.”</p><p>“Where’s Sonosuke,” she hisses. “And Seiko. I want to see them first!”</p><p>The police officer shakes his head yet again. “They are currently being detained. Could you please answer the question.” </p><p>Ruruka glares at him. “No. No, we are not hiding him. And, anyway, Ryoma never wanted out of prison. The murder was in self-defence, don’t forget,” she points out. “He believed he was guilty and was completely willing to serve his time. I still think it was bullshit. He was attacked. His <em>girlfriend</em>, the one he loved most in the whole world, was murdered right in front of him. And he still tried to just flee. He only killed because he would’ve died otherwise!” She snarls. “Now let me see my <em>boyfriend</em> and my <em>girlfriend</em>.”</p><p>She turns up her nose and refuses to look at any of the officers. But, in the back of her mind, a question nags at her. If Ryoma hadn’t escaped, then what happened to him? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:o</p><p>:0</p><p>:O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>April</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Year</strong>
</p><p>“We need to talk!” Kokichi says. It’s April again. They’ve been here for a full year. Rantaro takes Kaede’s hand under the table. Angie rests her head in the crook of Kiyo’s neck. Maki has her arms loosely wrapped around Shuichi’s arm. A lot of them seem to have coupled up. Of course, Miu and Kiibo are still together and closer than ever, if what Rantaro can occasionally hear over in the next room is anything to go by. Tsumugi has gravitated towards the gentle giant known as Gonta, who happily listens to her speak her mind about anime to school to her family. Kokichi is literally the only one who can pry Tenko away from spending time with Himiko, which the smaller girl seemed to mind at first, but it doesn’t seem to bother her anymore. Even Ryoma and Kirumi seemingly spend more time together, him keeping her from overworking herself and her keeping him from falling into guilt and depression hard. </p><p>Kokichi, as the little shit he is, has managed to snag himself Kaito, which is something literally none of them saw coming. So, as Kokichi is calling this meeting to order, Rantaro has a feeling he knows where this is going. </p><p>“What is it we must converse about?” Kirumi asks, placing the last plate on the table before taking her own seat. They all nod their thanks before digging in, eating slowly in order for the conversation to begin. </p><p>“Oh! Oh! Angie knows this one!” </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Kokichi hums and looks at Angie and she smirks. </p><p>“Kokichi wants to talk about humanity's future!” She yells and they all turn and stare. Rantaro laughs a little while Kokichi and Angie laugh a lot. </p><p>“Wow, Angie, you got it right. Yes.” Kokichi’s voice turns serious. “Now, this is going to be a serious discussion.” He aims a glare at Miu, who shrinks back. “So are you ready to listen?” </p><p>A chorus of yeses carry through the dining hall. </p><p>“Alright, get ready…” Kokichi grits his teeth. “I’m not gonna beat around the bush. To continue on the next generation, we need the next generation. We need kids. And, raise their hand if they know how that has to happen.” </p><p>Korekiyo chuckles into his mask. “I believe you speak of… the birds and the bees?”</p><p>“Birds and bees?” Gonta asks, looking confused. Tsumugi looks semi-mortified. Miu’s grin is aimed at a nervous Kiibo, while Shuichi, Kaede, Maki, and, surprisingly, Kirumi’s cheeks go bright pink. Kokichi seems to struggle not to blush himself as he speaks. </p><p>“Yes, I mean that. I’m not saying now, I’m just… mentioning it. If any of you girls get pregnant, you need to say something, as well. I don’t care when it happens, how it happens-” he glares at Miu again and she whimpers again “-but it needs to happen, and it needs to happen before we’re all old geezers. You got me?”</p><p>“Kids are harder to deal with the older you get,” Maki tells them and they all turn to her. Of course, Ultimate Child Caregiver. “No matter, we still have a good few years before that will become a problem.”</p><p>The rest of breakfast is quiet, but most of them steal glances at their significant other, some blushing, some nervously gulping, and some smirking/grinning. </p><p>Later that night, Kaede comes to him in simply a dressing gown thrown over her underwear, blushing profusely.  </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>May</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Year and 1 Month</strong>
</p><p>“I knew it,” Miu squints at her. Kaede gulps as she holds the pregnancy test in her hand. She attempts to hide it behind her back but Miu simply grabs her arm and holds her wrist to look at the test. It’s positive. “You tell him yet?”</p><p>Kaede looks at her feet as Miu drops her wrist. Miu then clears her throat and Kaede shakes her head a little. </p><p>“Well, what the fuck are you waitin’ for? Go tell that son of a bitch. I just knew you two were doing it dirty. I bet you guys like to do some real kinky shit in bed.” </p><p>Kaede blushes bright again and Miu cackles obnoxiously. Miu then throws her arm over Kaede’s shoulder and leads her out of the bathroom, back towards the basement, where both Rantaro and Kiibo were. </p><p>“Don’t worry, girly, me and Keebs get up to much funkier stuff than you and avocado boy probably do!” </p><p>“Can you please lower your voice,” Kaede hisses and Miu just laughs louder. Even so, they’re down the stairs and in the library faster than you’d expect. Kaede isn’t ready. She wants to run away. Of course, she’s happy it’s positive, doesn’t mean she’s not freaking out. </p><p>“Hey,” she whispers softly as Rantaro walks over to her. She holds the thing behind her back, where he can’t yet see it. He looks at her, concerned. </p><p>“Everything okay?” He asks and she nods slowly before holding out her other hand. The thing is facing his way. He can see it. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she watches his face change. Confusion, shock, and then finally, blinding happiness. He kisses her fully, Miu hooting loudly. Kaede hears a satisfying slap as she assumes Kiibo hit her in the arm. </p><p>He pulls back and then kisses her on the forehead again. “Jeez, I can’t believe… Wow…” </p><p>“We have to go tell our <em>gracious</em> leader now.” </p><p>Later on, Kaede will always remember Kokichi’s voice as he screeches a <em>“seriously?! Already?!”</em></p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>October</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Year and 6 Months</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi groans into his hand when Shuichi breaks it to him. God damn it! This is not what he meant. Okay… so fine, it’s fine that they’re actually listening to him, but he didn’t think they’d go this fucking far. And this fucking fast. Kaede <em>and</em> Maki? Who next, Kirumi? Angie? Fucking Tsumugi?!</p><p>Damn it, and now he’s thinking about having a little bundle of joy running around for himself. No! No, he can’t think like that. Kaito and him… that’s not how that works. You can’t make a baby with just two guys. Nuh-uh. Don’t even try it. </p><p>Despite this, he still wonders about it. Perhaps, in a few years, he might pluck up the courage to walk his ass up to Tenko and ask for her to do him a huge favour. But not now. Not when they already have <em>two</em> pregnant women with them. Fuck, this is going to do his head in. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>January</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Year and 9 Months</strong>
</p><p>Hajime Amami-Akamatsu is born on the first of January. Kaede picks the name Hajime, meaning ‘beginning’ to symbolise their new life. Everything changes when he’s born because the reality dawns on them again. They’re never going home. <em>Ever. </em></p><p>Hajime is a brunette, which surprises most of them at first, having expected a baby with blonde hair like his mother, but she insists that she’s actually an outlier in her family, with her parents, as well as her brother and sister, having had brown hair. Rantaro also explains that while he dyes his hair green, it’s actually a light brown. His eyes are curious though, they seem to change in the light. From brown to green to pink. Although, Kaede notes that one eye seems to be more green and one more pink. Korekiyo suggests the beginnings of heterochromia. </p><p>Rantaro is incredible with his new son. Kaede asks about it and he reminds her that he grew up with little kids and babies and was the eldest. She’s glad they’ve both got experience in that field. </p><p>Hajime is kinda quiet, which is different than how Kaede remembers her younger siblings were when they were born. She remembers listening to Komaru scream at all hours of the night, or when she was even younger and it hurt seeing her new baby brother crying so much. </p><p>“I…” Kaede whispers one evening. Hajime is asleep in the cot Miu made for them. Rantaro shuffles over to her, tilting his head. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I wish mom and dad, Makoto and Komaru. I wish they were here. Mom would be crying, and Makoto would be begging to hold his little nephew…” Rantaro gives her a sad smile. </p><p>“My father would have loved seeing him too. And my sisters. Kyoko especially. She was always the closest one to me. I mean, I loved all my sisters, but they got stressful to handle sometimes. But never Kyoko. She was always quiet and helpful and kind. All of them were kind.”</p><p>Kaede nudges him in the arm before resting her head against his shoulder. </p><p>“I just wish they were here…”</p><p>A little bit of noise comes from the cot and she stands, walking over and picking up little Hajime, who’s blinking his eyes open slowly. He’s so sweet, the little boy. New year, new beginning, new life. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>July</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Years and 3 Months</strong>
</p><p>Peko Saihara-Harukawa is born at the end of June. The 30th to be exact. </p><p>Kokichi doesn’t know what to do. Luckily, they no longer have to deal with a pregnant Maki, but between Hajime’s birth and Peko’s birth, three other girls had decided they wanted kids. He’s pretty sure that this trend will keep up for a while. </p><p>Shuichi and Maki seem pretty happy with their little girl, Peko, while Rantaro and Kaede absolutely adore their son Hajime. It makes him jealous, in all honesty. So, being the smart boy he is, he seeks Tenko out. </p><p>Okay, maybe not that smart of a move. </p><p>“What is it, Ko?” She says, a little irritated. He’s taken her away from Himiko for a little while and he knows how clingy she is to Himiko. In all honesty, she’s the same with him, but since she’s been assured that Kaito is pretty good company, she leaves him be more often. “If it wasn’t you, I wouldn’t do this, but seriously, what do you want?”</p><p>Kokichi gulps, readying himself for what he’s going to ask for. He breathes in and out slowly and then he says it. “Can you have my kid?” She blinks at him. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well… I mean… two dudes, it doesn’t work like that. Two girls, doesn’t work like that. So… well…”</p><p>She looks him up and down, trying to gauge if he’s actually serious, he is. She must figure that out because her eyes go wide. “Wait… seriously?” </p><p>“Uh… yeah… You’d be doing me a massive favour, you know?” She sighs, nodding. </p><p>“You really want this, huh?” She then places her hands on his shoulders. “Fine… But! We need to talk to the other two first, and no messin’ ‘round, you get it?”</p><p><br/>Kokichi cringes. “Hell will freeze over before I’d willingly do that…” </p><p>She nods, crossing her arms. He feels so fucking relieved. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>October</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Years and 6 Months</strong>
</p><p>The third child born is named Sonia. Sonia Hoshi-Tojo. She has beautiful golden hair like her mother, and Kirumi always seems to be smiling. Ryoma smiles more too, holding his baby girl in his arms like she’s the most precious thing in the world. To him, she probably is. </p><p>Hajime is crawling all over the place while Peko babbles constantly to her mother. Maki uses her talent to her advantage, taking care of all the kids, not just her own daughter. </p><p>Rantaro crouches, looking at his son who is pulling himself up on a chair in the dining hall. At first, he just thought his son was trying to climb, but now he can see the boy attempting to stand. Currently in the dining hall is Angie, who looks absolutely exhausted, and Kiibo, who has been sent off by Miu to gather lunch for the two of them as they work on something. Kiibo notices Rantaro crouching and raises his eyebrows at him. </p><p>“What’re you doing?” </p><p>Rantaro holds a finger to his lips before going back to watching Hajime. “Go get Kaede…” </p><p>Kiibo looks over at the little boy and then runs out, returning with an out of breath Kaede. She walks over to him, kneeling beside him and smiling at Hajime, who looks at them with his bright, heterochromatic eyes. He takes a step and Rantaro grabs Kaede’s hand, clutching it for dear life as they watch their boy take another step, and another, and another. Grinning from ear to ear, Rantaro finally speaks to his son. </p><p>“C’mon, c’mon!” </p><p>Hajime, spurred on by the encouragement from his father, walks faster. He stumbles a little but doesn’t let it discourage him, instead, walking all the way to his awaiting parents, throwing himself into Rantaro’s arms. The green-haired man hugs his son tight and kisses him on the forehead, looking up at his lover, his wife, in pure bliss.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>+2 Years</strong>
</p><p>“So, we meet once again,” Sora hums, leaning against the door frame. In all her purple hair, green-eyed, cloaked beauty, was the phantom thief known only by the name Sato. In his office… rummaging through his files. </p><p>Not something he’d thought he’d ever see. Still, now’s no time to get comfortable. He looks for something within arms reach that he could use to protect himself/apprehend her. </p><p>“Saihara,” she hisses, glaring. He raises an eyebrow at her and she growls, riping one file out from the rest. She then flicks through it for a second before holding it close to her chest. </p><p>“Sato?” He narrows his eyes as he catches a glimpse of the name of the file. </p><p>
  <em>Missing Ultimates</em>
</p><p>“Sato, what are you doing with that?” </p><p>“I’m stealing it, you stupid fucker,” she spits back, but there’s something… missing. She looks… tired. That case, unfortunately, has been closed by most detectives and officers. Even the government has given up, instead, moving their focus to protecting the current Ultimates by putting them in a school altogether. Sora is still looking, of course, nothing will stop him from searching for his nephew. Even if all that is left is a body. If it’s that, at least he’ll be able to bury Shuichi with his parents. </p><p>“Why…?” Sora steps further into the room. “What do you want with it?”</p><p>She grips the file tighter. He walks closer to her and takes the file out of her hands before she can realise. When she does, she growls, reaching to snatch it back, but failing when Sora places it on his desk and opens it. </p><p>“What do you want with it?” He repeats and bites her lip, placing her hand on one of the pages and turning it. She repeats this action several times before she stops on one page. He freezes when he sees what’s on it. </p><p>A photograph of one of the kidnapped Ultimate students, a sixteen-year-old named Kokichi Ouma, a boy with a childish grin and dark hair tinged purple with lilac eyes. <em>Ultimate ???</em> Otherwise known as the government won’t tell him. </p><p>Sato places her fingers beside the boy’s photograph as Sora reads further.<em> Reported missing by single mother after failing to return home from school. Button found on footpath heading away from his school - Imperial Capital's Imperial High School - suspected to be friends with fellow Ultimate student Tenko Chabashira (Ultimate Aikido Master), who has been confirmed missing. Running theory is that they were attacked while walking home together. This is further backed up by a witness testimony of a neighbour to the school, who confirmed seeing both students after school. Ouma is confirmed to have left school later than usual due to detention.</em></p><p>“Mother…” Sora looks at her. She looks so sad, her lips drooping into a frown, eyes glassy. She then snatches up the piece of paper. </p><p>“I’m taking this!” She tells him, trying to keep her voice even. </p><p>“I can’t let you do that, Sato. I… you’re his mother, aren’t you?” </p><p>She looks at her feet and that’s the only answer he needs. Going against everything he’s known, he places a hand on her shoulder. She breaks down, dropping the file and crashing to the floor, balling her eyes out. He’s frozen for a second, shocked by her reaction. He slowly sinks to the floor as she curls up and he places both his hands on her shoulders. </p><p>“Sato Ouma…”</p><p>She nods slowly. “My… my baby boy…” </p><p>“I’m looking for them, Sato…” He whispers. “I’m looking for them all.” </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>December</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Years and 8 Months</strong>
</p><p>Angie Yonaga gives birth to Gundham Shinguji-Yonaga eleven days before their second Christmas in what they’re calling the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. He’s pale, like his father, with grey eyes. He shares little similarity to his mother, but if you know what to look for, you’d notice those key little things that make him his mother’s child. </p><p>He is certainly loud. Sonia is louder, but between the two of them, they nearly bring the glass dome down. Shuichi misses the days when it was just quiet Hajime and less quiet but not screaming Peko. </p><p>Still, Peko is troublesome. She’s crafty, she gets into everything, finds all the little, dangerous things they try to hide from her. And then she simply puts them back… she’s curious, different, and charming. </p><p>If his uncle could see him now. </p><p>He tries not to think of his uncle very often. Maki is usually taking care of Peko, or one of the other little ones, but she doesn’t hesitate to drop all her duties as Ultimate Child Caregiver if he’s ever struggling with himself. He doesn’t like to bother her, but one time he said that and she hit him, telling him that if he ever was upset, she needed to know. She told him that he was being stupid when he always said he was a bother. </p><p>Sometimes his uncle will stay in his thoughts. He didn’t know his parents very well, doesn’t really remember them, but his uncle has always been a constant. He always thinks up stupid things. He shouldn’t have gone out, he should have stayed home. There was no guarantee that they wouldn’t find him in his home, but he may have had more of a fighting chance on his own home turf. </p><p>Often he wonders whether everything is a lie. He doesn’t like to, but he does. It’s in his detective nature to never look at things once. He needs all the facts. But… it’s human nature to accept the reality in which you are presented, Plato's cave and whatever, and they’ve been presented with enough evidence that it’s much more likely that what those notes said was true. </p><p>He’s thinking about his uncle when he feels something grab his ankle. Startled, he looks down to see Peko, with her pale hair and bright red eyes, gazing up at him with a curious expression. He crouches to pick her up and then holds her in his arms. </p><p>“Hey, baby? What’s wrong?” </p><p>She babbles something he doesn’t understand, but he appreciates the way she’s attempting to comfort him. Perhaps she senses his anguish. He wouldn’t put it past her. She’s so… sensitive to things like this. She knows things. She’s six months old and she knows things. Hajime is equally as sensitive, perhaps even more so, but she is so intune with him, with Maki, that it makes him curious. And it makes him proud. </p><p>“C’mon, you hungry?” </p><p>She giggles and he smiles softly, biting his lip. </p><p>“Let’s go then.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:0</p><p>slightly graphic depiction of a car crash, but won't be entirely accurate as i've never been in one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>February</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Years and 10 Months</strong>
</p><p>January whizzes past in a flurry of scares and mishaps, but it’s only in mid to late February - February 22nd to be exact- that baby Nekomaru Gokuhara-Shirogane is born. And if they thought Gundham and Sonia were loud, Nekomaru is worse than the two of them combined. </p><p>Luckily, Gundham has calmed down more now. His mother’s calming, devout presence is likely to have helped, but he’s actually incredibly attached to his father. Korekiyo loves carrying his son and feeding him and just… caring for him. Looking after Gundham reminds him of his sister. Of how she cared for him when his parents wouldn’t. He makes a vow to himself that he’d give his son the care his parents never gave him. </p><p>He wonders how Miyadera would react if she saw him. She’d probably love little Gundham. She’d love Angie too, he’s sure of it. </p><p>“Hey! Hey!” Speak of the devil… Angie almost pounces on him. She looks giddy. </p><p>“Angie,” he smiles and turns slowly, looking down at her. He’s ditched the mask. They don’t really get sick in their little ‘bubble’. So he can show his smiles more. Gundham sits in the crook of his arm, but as soon as he spots his mother he starts to squirm. Angie gently shifts Gundham from Korekiyo and into her own arms, kissing him gently on his forehead. </p><p>“Hey, I have an idea I think you’ll love!” She tells him as Gundham reaches up and pulls her hair a little. A hair puller, he is. Great for two parents with long-ass hair. Not.</p><p>“Well, what’s this idea, darling?” </p><p>“We can get married!” She cheers and he freezes. He then raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“None of us are qualified to join two people in holy matrimony…” </p><p>“I can! As the daughter of tribe leader, Angie was taught by village elder how to do things like that… In Atua’s way, of course. And… you could? You know about all those marriage practices and stuff, right?” </p><p>He shrugs. “I glanced over them, yes. But that’s just us. I assume you wish for the two of us to marry as well. None of the other-” </p><p>“Not to worry! Angie teach! And Korekiyo teach too!”</p><p>He laughs, a full and boisterous laugh that has Angie laughing too. </p><p>“Alright, sweetheart. We’ll marry. Although, this is not how I expected to propose to you,” He then kneels in front of her and she tightens her hold on Gundham in one arm while holding out her other hand and Korekiyo takes it, kissing it. “I apologise that I do not have a ring on me…”</p><p>“Not to worry! Angie make rings for everyone!” </p><p>He rises, petting her hair a little before taking Gundham back in his arms when he reaches out. Korekiyo then runs a hand through his own hair, Gundham snatching a piece of hair and tugging a little more. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+3 Years </strong>
</p><p>Nagito Ouma-Momota is the bane of Kokichi’s existence. He thought the others were exaggerating when they went on about this shit. But no. The bright green eyes he gets from his mother. </p><p>The only thing that concerns him is the tufts of white hair. It concerns Tenko and Kaito too. Luckily, the library holds lots of medical books and Korekiyo and Kirumi pour over them for weeks until they find the root of the problem. </p><p>“Kokichi? Tenko?” Kirumi waves them over. Kokichi shifts Nagito in his arms, the tired boy yawning and blinking his eyes up at Kokichi. Despite himself, Kokichi smiles as Nagito lets his eyes flutter shut. He then sets his face into a serious expression as he sits next to Tenko and across from Kirumi and Korekiyo. Kirumi is nursing a sleeping Sonia.</p><p>“Did you find out what’s wrong?” Tenko asks quickly. Kirumi hums. </p><p>“Somewhat. First, I have a question… were either of you born with light hair?” </p><p>Kokichi raises his eyebrows and looks to Tenko, who shakes her head. </p><p>“Mine was actually darker back then.” Kirumi turns her head to look at Kokichi. </p><p>“You?”</p><p>“I…” He thinks. Was he born with his black hair with purple accents? He can’t remember. His mom always had the same hair as him. Maybe? “I don’t know…” </p><p>“You see,” Korekiyo interrupts. “We’ve narrowed it down to a few possible genetic factors. If you were born with white hair, then we’d know that he’d gotten it from you and that he’ll likely have a similar immune system as yours, aside from you having been exposed to far more diseases outside of this place. You are fairly pale, paler than normal, and smaller and thinner. Lighter too. Were you prone to getting sick?”</p><p>Kokichi shrugs. “Not that often.”</p><p>“When you did, how bad was it?”</p><p>“Usually pretty bad…” Kokichi bites his lip.  </p><p>Korekiyo regards him with curiosity. He then looks to Kirumi and nods. </p><p>“Alright, our theory is that one of you was born with white hair, likely you Kokichi, so his hair will likely naturally darken. Perhaps it will go your colour, or Tenko’s, we can’t be certain. He’ll also probably grow up skinny and pale, but this is all just speculation. It’s likely nothing to worry about, as you, Kokichi, seem to be fairly healthy in general.” </p><p>Kokichi breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>November</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+3 Years and 7 Months</strong>
</p><p>Ibuki Idabashi-Iruma is loud. But not because she screams. Oddly enough, she’s as quiet as Hajime in that regard. No, she just talks. Talks and talks and it irritates Miu because she doesn’t understand. God she loves her daughter and dammit, she just wants to understand her. Ibuki is probably a genius, seeing as her parents are both geniuses, but she can’t speak actual words yet, so Miu can’t understand all these ideas Ibuki has. </p><p>Kiibo finds it funny, how frustrated Miu is with how her daughter isn’t growing up quick enough.</p><p>Miu’s shocked at first at Ibuki’s shock of dark hair until Kiibo reveals that he’s actually albino, although his blue eyes are a bit of a curious trait of his. The purple eyes are also a surprise, but Miu mentions her mother’s purple eyes and the mystery is solved. </p><p>Strangely enough, Kiibo often walks in on Miu singing to Ibuki. Ibuki is often hypnotized by her singing. It makes Kiibo smile. </p><p>“Miu?” Kiibo places his hand on his wife’s shoulder. She’s just sitting at Ibuki’s bedside, looking down at her daughter with a sad smile. </p><p>“Hey, Keebs,” she says without looking up. She’s quieter now, he’s noticed. She’s even made an attempt to reign in her vulgar language, but it’s not really working. </p><p>“What’s up?” Kiibo asks. She simply stares at the floor. She then mumbles. </p><p>“You remember Mukuro?” </p><p>He breathes out softly. He remembers the little girl with dark hair who used to cling to Miu like a lifeline when Miu was in hospital. </p><p>“I do…”</p><p>“I just… I keep thinking of her… of both of them. Fuck! That morning was the worst. When I woke up four years older and missing a sister.” Kiibo rubs Miu’s back as she rants. “I hate it! Why? Why couldn’t she come with me, Kiibo? She could be here! She could be holding her niece!” He gently takes her and leads her away from the sleeping Ibuki and towards the bed. She frowns before letting out a choked off sob. “Why?”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-6 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom!” The four-year-old known as Junko whines loudly. “How much longer?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miu cringes at her sister’s loud voice. Mukuro sits quietly in the middle while Junko bounces about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Soon, quiet now, Junko. Your father’s trying to concentrate!” Their mother yells back over the seats. Miu turns her head to look back out the window. Mukuro curls into herself. She has a bad feeling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junko keeps bouncing about and then there’s a loud screeching sound and Mukuro squeezes her eyes shut, reaching for her sisters blindly. She’s flying through the air, ears ringing as she briefly realises that she’s screaming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hits her head and wakes up a few seconds later, blinking her eyes open to the horrific scene around her. She’s wrapped in her elder sister’s arms. Miu has one hand gripping Junko's sleeve, which is also the arm that Mukuro is clinging to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From her vantage point, all she can see is the cold tarmac beneath her, Junko’s hand and sleeve covered in blood out of the corner of her eye, and Miu’s body above her, shielding her. But Mukuro can also see blood streaming down Miu’s face, the elder girl well and truly unconscious, but her heart is beating above Mukuro, so Mukuro closes her eyes and wills everything away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wakes up again in a hospital bed. She’s told that she’s the least injured out of all of them since Miu’s body shielded her almost completely. She asks about the ringing in her ears and the doctor gives her a sad look, telling her that it’ll never stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It takes three days for her to see her parents again and her mom is so happy to see her. But all Mukuro wants is her sisters. She tells everyone as much and her mom sits her down gently, placing a hand on her shoulder and trying to keep it together. She says that Junko is gone and Mukuro isn’t stupid. That means Junko’s dead. The realisation hits her like ice but she doesn’t cry. Not straight away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night after she sits in her hospital bed with tears streaming down her face. She’s cleared to go home tomorrow, her grandparents are picking her up. Her parents still have to stay in for another few days. And Miu… she doesn’t know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She asks that next morning where Miu is and they lead her down several hallways before they take her into a room. It’s a private room and only one bed lies inside. In bed, Miu lies, hooked up to lots of different machines, eyes closed, heart monitor breaking the silence with a constant beat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s asleep…” Mukuro says and her mom nods softly. “We should come back when she wakes up…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… sweetheart… we don’t know if she’s going to wake up…” Her mom whispers. “She’s in a coma. That means a person is asleep for a very long time. But hopefully, she’ll wake up soon…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mukuro nods. “I want to be here when she wakes up!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mom pets her on the head. “I hope you are…”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-2 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mukuro does her homework at Miu’s bedside after school and even plays the video games her parents bring her and reads books to her sister aloud. She just wants her to wake up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She also decides to join the army, and then Fenrir. She’s eight and the youngest soldier in training. Even so, she fights better and shoots better than most of the adult recruits there. She’s readying herself for bed in the barracks when her captain calls for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s there straight away, standing straight with her hands behind her back after saluting. Her captain simply informs her that there was a call for her. Her parents want her home right away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So she goes. She goes home and her parents drag her to the hospital. As she walks down the halls, dread pools in her stomach. This is the way to Miu’s room, isn’t it? What’s happened? What’s wrong? Something must’ve gone wrong. She steels herself for whatever’s on the other side of the door, gritting her teeth and straightening her posture. She’s a soldier, she is strong and she can do this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushes the door open. And then she stumbles. Sitting up in bed, looking dazed and tired and irritated, is Miu. Her hair is long. Mukuro remembers how her hair barely touched her shoulders yet now flows free down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes are young, but her face is older. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miu?” Mukuro asks, shock making her frozen in place. Miu’s eyes widen as she takes in her little sister, uniform and cap and all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mukuro?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mukuro runs to her sister, losing the soldier discipline and that strength she held a few seconds ago as she cries into her sister’s hospital gown. Miu places a hand on her head and cries as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re awake…” Mukuro mumbles and Miu smiles sadly. </em>
</p><p><em>“I’m sorry…” Miu whispers. “I couldn’t save both of you…”</em> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Miu gets moved to a bigger room during her recovery. While she’s there, Mukuro watches as Miu begins to get closer to a boy with white hair. When Mukuro asks about it, Miu laughs and says that ‘Kiibo’ is a sweetheart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Miu finally comes home, Mukuro decides she’s going to help her as much as possible. She still attends physical therapy and therapy in general, but she’s becoming more independent every day, making an amazing and quick recovery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two weeks after Miu comes home, Mukuro notices Miu drawing. And not just doodling, she’s sketching out some sort of device. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two months later she is diagnosed with Acquired Savant Syndrome and their parents are overjoyed. Mukuro loves that her sister has a talent, something that she enjoys. Before the accident, Miu wasn’t really good at anything. She was pretty ordinary. She was sad too, not being able to find something she liked. After she awoke, she’s been so much happier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s proud, too. Of Mukuro. Every month they visit Junko’s grave and Mukuro reminds Miu that it’s not her fault. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mukuro reminds her that if Miu hadn’t done anything, Mukuro probably wouldn’t be standing there next to her. She’d be lying six feet under next to her twin sister. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Weeks</strong>
</p><p>This is not what Mukuro wants to be welcomed home to. The news that Miu has gone missing. She’s ten now. Almost eleven. Miu’s been kidnapped. She’s lost her sister. Again. </p><p>She returns to the base with a scowl on her face and is a force to be reckoned with. Her hard work and training will, one day, grant her the title of Ultimate Soldier. For now, it’s just an outlet for her frustration and anger and sadness. </p><p>Her enemies feel it in full force. She is not to be underestimated.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>January</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+3 Years and 9 Months</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, Mukuro Iruma. You’ve been offered the title Ultimate Soldier and a place at our prestigious school Hope's Peak Academy.</em>
</p><p>Mukuro frowns at the paper. When she writes back a confirmation, she scribbles a note. </p><p>
  <em>On all official documents, I’d like to be recognised by my mother’s maiden name, Ikusaba. Mukuro Ikusaba.</em>
</p><p>She can’t use Iruma anymore. All it reminds her of is little Junko, with her loud, obnoxious voice, and her infectious smile. And Miu, with her boisterous but protective nature. </p><p>She’s so lonely. Maybe it’d be good to attend school with people like her. Maybe she wouldn’t be so lonely and lost. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+4 Years</strong>
</p><p>Hajime gains a little sister at the tender age of two. He’s walking, talking, and he loves her. </p><p>Mahiru Amami-Akamatsu is the first ‘second’ child of the group. Everyone else has a child, aside from Himiko and Tenko, which is soon to be rectified by Himiko. </p><p>Hajime and Mahiru Amami-Akamatsu<br/>
Peko Saihara-Harukawa<br/>
Sonia Hoshi-Tojo<br/>
Gundham Shinguji-Yonaga<br/>
Nekomaru Gokuhara-Shirogane<br/>
Nagito Ouma-Momota<br/>
And finally, Ibuki Idabashi-Iruma</p><p>Hajime and Peko can be found chattering and playing together alongside Sonia and Gundham. They have so many kids crawling about it’s hectic. Kaede is usually found caring for little Mahiru, with her shock of red hair surprising all of them. Ryoma shares a theory. The environment they’re in is changing them, slowly. A single piece of Gundham’s hair is white in between all the black, Hajime has heterochromia even though it’s both extremely rare and not found anywhere in either of his parents’ bloodlines. </p><p>“What else is going to happen to them, I wonder,” Kokichi ponders aloud. Rantaro shrugs. </p><p>“These little changes seem harmless enough. It’s only if bad things start to happen that we should be concerned.” </p><p>Kokichi cards a hand through Nagito’s white hair and smiles down at his baby boy, who reaches up. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>May </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+4 Years and 1 Month</strong>
</p><p>Tenko fusses over her new daughter, Mikan, her wife, Himiko, her best friend, Kokichi, and her son, Nagito. It’s a lot of people to fuss over, but she doesn’t mind. She just loves them so much. Even Kaito, she guesses. As long as he looks after Kokichi and Nagito, he’s okay with her. </p><p>Mikan has Kaito’s purple hair. But she has soft features and wide eyes like Himiko does. </p><p>Himiko gets more sleep now. Her insomnia lasted about a year after they were imprisoned, but it petered out the more she spent in the company of Tenko and the more she grew up. Tenko is glad. Even with a baby, Himiko is still sleeping well. </p><p>“Hey,” Tenko waves. Kokichi is sitting in the courtyard by himself. He’s munching on a rice ball. She sets herself next to him. “Where’s Nagito and Kaito?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh… I’m not sure. Nagito tends to follow the older kids around. Especially Hajime. Kaito is off doing something, I’m not sure. I think he said something about studying Korean…” Kokichi finishes a rice ball and then smiles sadly and reaches into the box. He holds another rice ball out to her. </p><p>“Ko?”</p><p>“Remember? We were at school. Why did you never have lunch?”<br/>
 <br/>
She looks at her feet. “Sensei wouldn’t let us…” </p><p>Kokichi frowns. “That’s awful.”</p><p>“Who packed your lunches, Kokichi? Your mom?” </p><p>He sighs as she takes the rice ball out of his hand and nibbles on it. He withdraws one from the box as well, biting his lip. “Yeah.”</p><p>She places a hand on her headband. The one that he gave her all those years ago. So much has changed since then. “I can’t believe it’s been over four years…”</p><p>“The days seem to fly by…” Kokichi hums. “It’s fine. I just… sometimes I think about it. What if this is all a lie? What if the world is still out there? Would my mom be looking for me? Would she have given up yet?” </p><p>Tenko pats him on the head. “Of course she wouldn’t have. She made you lunch every day, Ko. <em>Every day</em>.” </p><p>He lowers his gaze. “I wish she was here…” </p><p>Tenko draws him into a hug. He falls asleep and she carries him back to his dorm that he shares with Kaito and Nagito. She tucks him into bed and walks out. When she opens the door, she’s met with the sight of a little one-year-old Nagito. He frowns at her and she smiles softly. </p><p>“You wanna see your papa?” She asks and he makes grabby hands at her. She picks him up, holding him at her hip as she pushes the door back open. “You’ve gotta be quiet, though. He’s sleeping…” She shifts him in her arm and frees a hand, putting a finger to her lips and hushing him. He blinks and then shifts in her arms. She kisses him gently on the forehead before placing him next to Kokichi. Nagito takes a fistful of Kokichi’s dark hair and frowns at it before letting it go and sits down beside his father. Tenko lets out a quiet chuckle and then crouches beside the bed to tug his shoes off. </p><p>She then pets him on the head and he crawls over to curl up beside Kokichi. Kokichi, unconsciously, reaches for his son and wraps his arms around the little boy. </p><p>“Goodnight,” she whispers and shuts off the lights, closing the door. She’s smiling. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're zooming through these years. if there's any little snippet you'd like to see, tell me and i'll chuck it in there. i'm not that good at writing straight up fluff. much more of a hurt and comfort kind of person</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">June</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+4 Years and 2 Months</strong>
</p><p>Seiko kneels in front of Ryota, who tilts his head a little. His pudgy fingers reach out to her and she circles her arms around him, pulling him to her chest. His soft, blond hair lies flat on his head and she runs her fingers through it slowly. </p><p>“Seiko?” Sonosuke hums, standing in the doorway. She hears his footsteps come closer and she cranes her neck to look up at him. </p><p>He looks tired. He always is these days, every since he got his job. Being a blacksmith may be his talent, but it’s still hard, draining work. He still, gently, picks her off the ground, cradling her in his arms while Ryota settles himself on her chest, his breath on her collarbone. She looks up to Sonosuke’s face, which has a tired smile on it. </p><p>“You look tired…” She murmurs and he lets out a low chuckle. </p><p>“So do you.”</p><p>He carries her to their shared bedroom, where Ruruka is already sleeping peacefully. Her light snores echo calmly through the room as Sonosuke sets Seiko down next to their wife. Sonosuke then tugs off her heels and his own boots. He tosses his jacket over a chair before gingerly removing hers. Ryota rolls from her chest to the bed and into his second mother’s arms. Ruruka instinctively reaches out and pulls him close. </p><p>“Hey, Sonosuke?” </p><p>He hums. </p><p>“You think Ryoma and Minako are happy together?” </p><p>She can feel him shrug as he settles himself behind her, throwing an arm over her, Ryota, and Ruruka. </p><p>“I wish they were here with us…” She whispers and he places his head on her shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah…” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>July </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+4 Years and 3 Months</strong>
</p><p>Where Gundham looked so much like his father, Akane looks scarily similar to her mother. She’s loud. She’s loud and she’s energetic and Gundham loves her to bits. After a bit of hesitation, the one and a half year old takes his little sister in stride. Much like Hajime, he’s careful with her. </p><p>She’s not as gentle with him. She whines and screams and all he does is frown sadly until his mom nurses her back to sleep. After she places Akane in her cot, she’ll pick him up and read him a story, or show him how to paint. He doesn’t understand all her words, but he picks up some of them, and he likes to paint with her sometimes, even if it’s just with his hands. </p><p>His father tells him stories too. His presence seems to place calm on everything, but both of them do that. While Sonia and Nekomaru are loud and boisterous, Hajime, Peko, and Nagito are quieter. Big brother Hajime and big sister Peko look after all of them, alongside their parents. </p><p>Hajime has a little sister to take care of. And now, so does Gundham. </p>
<hr/><p><span class="u"><em>October</em></span> </p><p>
  <strong>+4 Years and 6 Months</strong>
</p><p>Rantaro <em>cries</em>. He cries and cries. With Mahiru in his arms, he cries. The night sky is all he can see and the stars are all <em>wrong</em>. Dammit, he hasn’t had a breakdown like this in years. His tears slide down his face silently, shudders racking his body as he stares out the window, and they splatter on the ground, narrowly missing his daughter and his hands. </p><p>The clock on his and Kaede’s bedside table indicates that it is 12:03 am. October 3rd. His birthday. </p><p>“Rantaro?” A whisper comes from behind him. He cradles Mahiru closer and turns his head to face his wife. Her confusion morphs into worry and then heartbreak when she sees the salty tears cascading down his cheeks. He doesn’t bother hiding them. </p><p>She breathes in slowly, steeling herself, and then gently pries Mahiru from his arms. She places the baby back in her cot before returning to him. He’s shuddering and breathing heavily as she wraps her arms around him. </p><p>“Hey, baby… What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…” </p><p>She rubs his back and he sinks into her. Not anticipating this, she struggles with his weight but manages to have them both land on the bed relatively safely. He curls into her. </p><p>“What is it, Rantaro?” </p><p>“It’s my birthday today…” He whispers. “I’m twenty-one…”</p><p>She kisses him softly as he continues. “I want to go home. I want to see my sisters again, my dad again. I probably didn’t appreciate him enough… I definitely didn’t spend enough time with him.” </p><p>“We take things for granted, Rantaro. It’s just how humans are.” She runs a hand through his hair. “We don’t realise things mean so much to us until they’re taken away…”  </p><p>“I-” he chokes off and then lets out a real sob. “I want to go home… But I don’t want to leave you guys either… I’m torn between wanting one or the other. One moment I’m thankful for the family I have here, the other I’m wishing to go back to that day, after school… Wishing I went home instead of heading to work… and then I feel guilty. I feel guilty because it’s almost like I’m wishing this family away…” </p><p>“I get it…” she whispers back. She sighs gently. “I keep thinking about going back and leaving earlier, getting to school. I didn’t even really have friends at school. Just acquaintances. But I keep thinking about my little brother and little sister. When I got home, we’d play games around the house until my parents would call us inside for dinner.”</p><p>“I had so many sisters, it was hard to keep track of all of them. Six of them were half-sisters, the rest were adopted. After my mom died in childbirth, my father married three more times. I think he was just trying to fill the hole my mom left behind. After he divorced his fourth wife, he decided it would be better to just adopt kids instead.” </p><p>“Mom and dad were going to stop at one,” Kaede says. “That’s why there is such a big difference in ages between me and my siblings. But… they decided to have Makoto and then Komaru and I got two of the best siblings in the whole world.” She smiles a little. “They were truly amazing. I wish I had a picture of them.”</p><p>“Me too…”</p><p>After a moment, she whispers. “Hey, Rantaro?”</p><p>He hums in response. </p><p>“Maybe Angie could paint us a memorial or something. Of everyone and their families…”</p><p>He smiles. “That sounds amazing…” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>March </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+4 Years and 11 Months</strong>
</p><p>Hiyoko Gokuhara-Shirogane likes her mother’s hair, apparently. She’s only a couple weeks old when Tsumugi notices her tugging the blue strands. When Gonta holds her, she’ll only be entranced by his long hair for a little while before demanding his attention, but with Tsumugi, she can go for hours. </p><p>Hiyoko is so small compared to Nekomaru. She’s the smallest baby they’ve had yet and is likely to be short. Tsumugi isn’t quite sure where her size comes from. Gonta is a giant, and Tsumugi is no short stack either, being one of the taller girls in the lot. </p><p>The blonde hair is a surprise when it starts to appear in tufts on the baby girl’s head, but they wave away the unusual phenomenon like they did with Mahiru. </p><p>Nekomaru is bouncy and excited, but Hiyoko doesn’t seem to like his noisy nature too much. She’d much rather be with her mother, over her brother or even her father. </p><p>Gonta loves both of them, though. Nekomaru loves being carried by his father, loving being high up and he laughs a lot. Tsumugi usually sees Gonta smiling and it makes her happy, so happy, that for a moment she forgets about her baby sister, about her dear sick mother. All the world is her loving, gentle husband, her cheerful son, her sleepy daughter, and her.</p><p>And then it’ll hit her in the face. Everyone’s gone. They get to live. Why them? Why her? </p><p>She’s never done anything important. She’s always been plain ol’ Tsumugi. All the girls at school used to laugh at her. The boys used to tease her. The girls called her fat, the boys called her ugly. Her mother was sick and could barely speak, but, as awful as it is to admit, her mother had never been the most encouraging person. She’d never had high hopes for Tsumugi. </p><p>Her father had left them years before. Just after Toko was born. When her mother was still well. </p><p>She fell ill when Toko was four. </p><p>Toko was the only one that really supported her. The shy, little girl with the dark hair and thick glasses and nervous stutter always looked up to her big sister because she had glasses too, and dark hair, and didn’t fit the mould, and yet, Tsumugi always took care of Toko. </p><p>When Tsumugi thinks of her mother, of her sister, it makes her cry. She knows that all of them cry. Kokichi cries when he thinks of his mother. He told them that he was trying to make a world in which she could be happy. </p><p>Kaito cries when he thinks of his grandparents. How they would’ve loved Nagito. How they would have loved Kokichi. How they didn’t care that he was gay, they just wanted him to be happy. </p><p>Rantaro cries when he thinks of his many sisters and his father. Ryoma cries when he thinks of his best friends. Kirumi cries when she thinks of her parents and brother. Kaede cries when she imagines her little brother and little sister waiting for her. </p><p>Angie cries when she imagines her village in pieces. Korekiyo cries when he thinks of his elder sister waiting, alone, for him to come home. Shuichi cries when he thinks of his uncle trying everything in his willpower to find Shuichi, only to be stopped in his tracks. Tenko mourns everything she could have had. Kiibo regrets not reaching out to his father enough. </p><p>Miu regrets not spending enough time with her remaining sister. Himiko regrets not stopping her parents from fighting, thinking about how they must have accused each other of her disappearance. Maki cries when she thinks of all those little faces from her orphanage, staring out the window, waiting. </p><p>And Gonta cries when he thinks of how hard his human family worked to find him only to lose him again. Of how the wolves would howl in mourning. </p><p>They don’t know how the world ended. So many scenarios cross their minds, but they never get confirmation on any of them. It hurts. Tsumugi just wants to know. </p><p>She wants to know what happened so her imagination would leave her alone. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>July</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Years and 3 Months</strong>
</p><p>“How has it been more than five years?” Miu asks Kiibo while baby Kazuichi rests in the crook of her arm. Ibuki jumps up and down in her father’s lap. He pets her head and shrugs. </p><p>“I have no idea. We’re both twenty-one… turning twenty-two. Can you believe that?”</p><p>“Nope…” She chokes off a laugh. “Mukuro and Junko would be turning sixteen this year.” </p><p>“How did this happen?” Kiibo murmurs. She gently shrugs, pressing the back of her head into Kiibo’s shoulder. Ibuki takes this opportunity to pull her hair. It’s gentle, but still a little annoying. </p><p>“Sweetheart, don’t pull mommy’s hair,” Kiibo tells her and she whines. </p><p>“But Ibuki likes mama’s hair!” She says and Kiibo laughs a little. She’s getting good at talking, is one of the fastest learners in the bunch. They’re lucky that Maki knows how to teach kids how to speak, or they’d be completely lost. </p><p>“I know. But you don’t pull her hair, okay?”</p><p>Ibuki nods slowly before she bounces out of his lap and stumbles out the room. Kiibo shakes his head. It’s eight, someone’ll be about to get her back to their room. She never wanders off very far anyway. </p><p>“Shuichi brought something up with me a little while back…” Kiibo starts. He remembers the conversation well. He’d found Shuichi in the shrine and the boy-no man- confessed his deepest fear. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“He mentioned the possibility that we’ve been fooled this whole time. That nothing those notes said was real. Something about a believable lie.” </p><p>She scrunches up her nose. She doesn’t like her believes being tested. She’s settled into this life. If everything were to be revealed as a lie, she would lose it. </p><p>“I don’t like that…”</p><p>“Me either…” He responds. “I just can’t stop thinking about it…”</p><p>She leans forward, planting a kiss on his lips firmly. “Stop thinking like that. We got two kids to raise now, you need to be a father!” She huffs and he gives her a soft smile. </p><p>“Okay, Miu… Okay…” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>August</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Years and 4 Months</strong>
</p><p>“Students, we have a new transfer student joining us. She is known as the Ultimate Fashionista. I want you all to give her a warm welcome…”</p><p>Mukuro raises her head from her desk and sits up straight. Posture up, eyes forward-facing, hands poised to reach for a weapon at any time. </p><p>The new student walks in with all the swagger and confidence of a fashion icon. Mukuro hasn’t heard of her, she doesn’t read magazines or anything. She doesn’t know her. </p><p>Or… she didn’t think she did. </p><p>The Ultimate Fashionista has blonde hair tied in two pigtails, one with a bow, one with a little bunny clip. She wears flashy, skimpy clothes, showing off far too much bare leg and cleavage. But even with the full display, Mukuro can’t tear her eyes away from that face. </p><p>It’s so familiar. It looks sorta like Miu’s did. It looks a lot like hers. </p><p>“Hi! I’m Junko Enoshima!” </p><p>
  <em>Junko.</em>
</p><p>Her Junko.</p><p>Her sister.</p><p>Who’s <em>dead.</em></p><p>Mukuro feels like she’s going to faint. Enoshima’s eyes sweep the classroom and she does a double-take when her gaze brushes over Mukuro’s stiff figure. They make eye contact and, through that, they promise to talk after class. </p><p>Enoshima stalks down the row of desks like it’s a catwalk, sliding into the one next to Mukuro easily. She props her elbows on the table and watches the teacher with her head in her hands, but Mukuro sees her glance over to Mukuro continuously, sometimes looking like she’s seen a ghost. Mukuro feels the same way. She’s pale and shaking. </p><p>“Sensei…” She speaks up and the whole class is rendered speechless. Mukuro rarely speaks up. She’s that quiet girl at the back of the classroom. </p><p>“Yes, Ikusaba?”</p><p>“May I… May I go to the bathroom?”</p><p>The teacher sighs softly but motions to the door and Mukuro takes it as her cue to scramble out of her seat and rush out of the classroom. </p><p>The girl’s bathroom is empty and for that Mukuro is eternally grateful. She stumbles into a stall and pushes the toilet seat down before sitting on the lid and curling up, tapping the door gently to let it swing shut but not lock. </p><p>She doesn’t know what she is doing. Her breathing is laboured and her body shakes and she feels like she’s going to throw up. </p><p>“J-J-Junko…” She breathes out. She almost breaks out into sobs until the bathroom door slams open and she hears heels click against the ground in an unstable rhythm. </p><p>“Are you in here?” It’s her voice. Mukuro makes a small noise and Junko gently pries the door open, peeking inside. “It really is you, Mukuro…” Junko steps inside the stall slowly, creeping over. She places her manicured hands over Mukuro’s calloused ones, and looks Mukuro in the eye. </p><p>“You’re alive?” Mukuro murmurs and a tear slides down Junko’s face. </p><p>“Yeah, I am…” </p><p>Junko doesn’t dare kneel on the filth of the bathroom floor, but Mukuro trembles in Junko’s arms as she holds her sister tight. </p><p>“Hey,” Junko whispers. “We should go. I told the teacher that I thought you weren’t feeling well and that I’d take you to the nurse.” Junko tugs Mukuro off the seat and Mukuro rests her head in the crook between Junko’s neck and shoulder. </p><p>She leads Mukuro out of the bathroom and searches for somewhere to sit that isn’t a filthy bathroom stall. Junko finally ducks into a room that looks like the nurse’s office. There’s no one in, but Junko could easily use the excuse that Mukuro is sick in case people ask questions. </p><p>“We’re alone…” Junko tells her and Mukuro finally looks up. </p><p>“We… we can talk, right?”</p><p>Junko nods. </p><p>“You died…” Mukuro says and Junko shakes her head. </p><p>“I didn’t. I had amnesia. Seeing you triggered some of my memories. But…” She tugs a worn piece of paper out of her pocket. It’s a photograph with three people in it. A girl with little pigtails of blonde hair, with a pink plaid skirt and a white shirt and red jacket. Next to her is another girl with dark hair and a dark blue hairband, in a little sailor uniform. Finally, behind them, is a girl with short blonde hair and a backwards cap, with a pair of overalls and a pale pink t-shirt. “I had this. I had this, and I had the name Junko, and I knew that you two were my sisters. I didn’t know anything else.” </p><p>Mukuro wipes her eyes slowly. “And then what?” </p><p>“I was found by this couple. They became my parents, I guess, and they gave me the name Enoshima.”</p><p>“But-but mom and dad said you were-” </p><p>“They must’ve lied… either that or they were mistaken…” </p><p>Mukuro straightens her posture. “I need to find out what happened.” She goes to stand but Junko pushes her back down onto the bed. </p><p>“Not now…” She then looks her right in the eyes. “Please… just stay…” </p><p>Mukuro breathes slowly, closing her eyes. “Okay, Junko. Okay…”</p>
<hr/><p>Junko’s living in an apartment near school, so Mukuro walks her home. They don’t speak much, mostly mumbles of ‘I’m glad you’re here’ and ‘I missed you’. </p><p>“Where’s Miu?” Junko asks suddenly and Mukuro goes cold. Miu…</p><p>“Big sis’?” Mukuro bites her lip. Junko nods, a serious look on her face and Mukuro gulps. “She’s… well… I don’t know… no one knows. She was one of the sixteen Ultimates that disappeared.”</p><p>Junko’s eyes widen before tears form in them. Mukuro reaches out and wraps her arms around Junko as they make it to the apartment complex. </p><p>“She’s gone?” Junko sobs. “I only just got you back and she’s gone.” </p><p>Mukuro can’t say anything as Junko breaks down in tears. People stare as they pass by, but all Mukuro can do is hug her sister and rub her back and whisper sorry over and over again. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>December</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+8 Months</strong>
</p><p>It’s strange, having such warm weather before Christmas. Usually, he’d be bundled up in blankets near the fireplace on Christmas eve, with his mom reading beside him and him just watching the flames, falling asleep on the rug. </p><p>Instead, he spends it in the ‘love hotel’. Unofficially they’ve all decided that if someone’s inside, they want to be left alone. </p><p>“Kokichi?” A gentle tapping is heard on the door. He peeks his head up from the comforter. Why is it that everything in the room is so soft and comfortable?</p><p>“What?” He calls back, irritated. </p><p>“Kirumi made dinner. And I wanted to ask if you’ve wrapped up your presents yet.” </p><p>“I have…” He mutters. They’d been wrapped for weeks under his bed. </p><p>Kaito sighs softly. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Free country,” Kokichi responds back. Kaito slowly opens the door and then shuts it. Kokichi is wrapped up in the blanket, despite the slight heat waves that leaked into the room when the door opened. </p><p>“Hey…” Kaito hums. Kokichi shuffles over and Kaito plops down next to him. “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About what’s got you hauled up in here instead of being out there with everyone. Kirumi is pretty on to it when it comes to decorating, but a lot of the others are helping her. I thought that might be something you wanted to do…” </p><p>Kokichi lowers his head. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Kaito gives him an incredulous look. “You’re joking, right?”</p><p>“No…” Kokichi shakes his head and burrows deeper into the sheets. “I’m not…” </p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>Kokichi shoots him a glare but it’s a pitiful approximation of his usual presentation. “No.” </p><p>“Yeah… you are…” Kaito raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m not as thick as people seem to think I am.”</p><p>“I know that,” Kokichi whispers, tugging at a strand of his own hair. “I’m-”</p><p>“If you say you’re fine one more time…!” </p><p>Kokichi looks down at the comforter, silent for a few minutes, before… “I miss my mom.”</p><p>Kaito sighs, shuffling closer and wrapping his arm around Kokichi. Kokichi just can’t stop thinking about it. The fire, the book, his mom humming a song, falling asleep on the rug. Every. Single. Christmas. </p><p>“I get it, kiddo. I miss my grandparents.”</p><p>Kokichi turns up his nose. “How dare you call me kiddo! You’re only two months older than me!”</p><p>Kaito laughs and Kokichi’s lips tug into a tiny smile. </p><p>“Hey…” He mumbles and Kaito’s head jerks up. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What were your grandparents like?” </p><p>“Oh... My grandmother was very kind. She was always so supportive of all my achievements. When she found out I was to be an Ultimate, she cheered so hard I thought she was going to break a hip or something. My grandfather was kind of strict, but he was caring in his own way. He pushed me to study and become smarter and taught me to do what I want, to achieve my goals.”</p><p>“They sound amazing…” Kokichi murmurs, lying back in the bed. Kaito smiles softly, kicking off his slippers and pulling his legs up on the bed. </p><p>“They were…” Kaito settles back on one of the pillows and looks up at the ceiling. “What was your mom like?”</p><p>Kokichi closes his eyes as tears prick at his eyes. “She was loving. She made me hot chocolate every winter day. She always got mad when I got sick because I always tried to hide it from her. She was always worried about me, fussing over me…” He grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut tighter as they start to sting. “Fuck, I miss her so much…”</p><p>Kaito shuffles closer, intending to be close to Kokichi but not invade his personal space. He’s surprised when Kokichi pretty much throws himself onto Kaito’s chest, but he doesn’t complain. All he does is pet Kokichi’s head and wrap an arm around him. </p><p>They only have each other now. They have to remember that.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-3 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonosuke frowns but Ruruka simply jumps and pops a piece of candy in his mouth. Taken by surprise, he almost chokes, and Minako bursts out laughing. Ruruka joins her and even Seiko lets out a little giggle. Sonosuke’s eyes slide down to where Ryoma stands, rolling his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Hey!” Ruruka cries. “I wanna tell you something!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?” Minako looks at her expectantly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you heard of ultimates?” The pink-haired girl asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have,” Ryoma confirms. Seiko nods and averts her eyes while Sonosuke and Minako simply murmur a yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” Sonosuke asks. Ruruka grins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I got picked!” She tells them and they all jerk back in surprise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow! Congratulations!” Minako claps. Ryoma leans back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So did I…” his deep voice echoes out. Their gazes all snap back to him at the same time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-you…!” Minako stutters. She then crosses her arms. “So did I!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonosuke looks at all three of them in shock before moving his gaze to Seiko, who fidgets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I… yeah. I did too…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruruka turns her attention back to her boyfriend. “You? Sonosuke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonosuke snaps back. How? How were all of them chosen? It’s such a massive coincidence that it’s freaky. Terrifying. But also amazing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I am also an Ultimate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruruka jumps in delight. “Wow! We’re all that amazing! Okay, I’ll go first. I am the Ultimate Confectioner!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not a surprise,” Ryoma comments. “I am going to be known as the Ultimate Tenis Pro.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seiko looks at her feet. “Ultimate Pharmacist…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ultimate Blacksmith,” Sonosuke tells them and Ruruka jumps up and down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Those are amazing talents!” She tugs on her girlfriend’s arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re super smart, Seiko!”Said girl blushes and looks at her feet. Sonosuke pats her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about you, Minako?” Ryoma asks slowly. The brunette glances down at her boyfriend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… I am to be the Ultimate Tutor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a great talent, Mina,” Ryoma says and reaches up, placing his hand in hers. She smiles brightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Ryoma. Oh my, I am so glad that we’re all going to be Ultimates. We might even be put in the same school!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruruka cheers. “Yes! That would be the absolute best!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seiko reaches over and takes Sonosuke’s hand, giving it a squeeze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here’s hoping,” she whispers to him and he smiles softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here’s hoping. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-1 Year and 6 Months</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruruka sobs into Sonosuke’s jacket while Seiko sleeps on his other shoulder. They sit in the corner at the local police station. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minako is dead. It hurts. It hurts so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s late at night and the three of them had been snuggled up on Sonosuke’s couch, watching a movie, when Ruruka’s phone began to ring. The police asked for their presence immediately so Ruruka is sitting in her pyjama pants, tank top, and pink, fluffy dressing gown, while Seiko has a loose sweater and a pair of track pants with slippers. Sonosuke himself is wearing his regular red jacket that he grabbed on the way out and a pair of track pants like Seiko. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How?” Ruruka sobs. “How?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How indeed. How could something like this happen in a single night? Minako dead, Ryoma arrested for second-degree murder of the person who killed his girlfriend and attacked him. It’s the type of shit you see in movies, or in the news. The prospect that it may happen to you never crosses your mind and when it does, things just don’t compute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonosuke wraps an arm around Ruruka, and an arm around Seiko, and grits his teeth. He needs to be strong. He needs to fight for Ryoma, get justice for Minako, and keep his girlfriend’s safe. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm tired</p><p>also, sorry for jumping about :( and speeding through (I'm trying not to)</p><p>Minako looks like Nana Sawada from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Also, there's a tutor in there and it was the first thing I could think of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for taking so long haha<br/>hope everyone's doing okay in these scary times, whether you're in self-isolation or not. Stay safe everyone. My country is currently in quarantine and my university has put all teaching, both face-to-face and online, on hold. So I'll have more time to write. </p><p>hope you enjoy :)</p><p>:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-7 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” The girl shouts. The children in the orphanage all freeze. Kyosuke watches, impressed. “We’ve got visitors. You all need to behave!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyosuke, through prompting by his best friend Chisa, has come to the local orphanage to help out. Chisa is very good at convincing him to do things. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wasn’t someone he assumed would be so dominating over the rest of the kids. She’s only nine and she’s even ordering some of the bigger kids around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, even Kyosuke wants to follow her orders and he’s probably five years older than her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello,” he greets and she frowns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re our guest, right?” She asks, crossing her arms. He nods. “Good! Now, come, Miss Nanami will want to see you!” She strode forward, not waiting to see if he’s following her. Despite her fast pace, he still keeps up and when she introduces a lovely woman named Misa Nanami. And then she introduces herself as Maki Harukawa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you?” She demands his name. He obliges. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kyosuke Munakata.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods firmly. “Good.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Miss Nanami has him assist Harukawa in helping the other orphans read and write, teaching them different words and helping them with their schoolwork. Often he finds Harukawa observing him, a small, curious frown on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?” He asks one day. She looks at her feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know how to fight?” She mumbles her question. He ponders it. He does have formal training with a sword. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can… can you teach me? I want to know how to defend myself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighs and nods. Sure, he can do that. Her wish to defend herself is perfectly understandable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you…” she whispers and then returns to helping one of the other kids brush her hair. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-1 Year</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?” He asks and Maki frowns at the ground, blushing. There’s a new ribbon tied in her hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’d you get the ribbon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her blush deepens and she looks up at him. Kyosuke raises his eyebrows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nothing, big brother…” She mumbles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The orphanage is run by him and Juzo now. Miss Nanami passed away about two years prior. He’s twenty-two and he has a job and a home and a girlfriend and boyfriend. And Maki thinks of him as a big brother. He’s happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh… It’s just… there’s this boy… at school…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He raises his eyebrows and she averts her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He gave me this because he noticed my hair getting in my face…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You like him,” he states and she gives him a mortified look. One look can tell you everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not blind Maki.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She bites her lip. “I guess… I never thought he’d notice me. He’s so nice and kind and is popular, but he’s always alone. People like him but he doesn’t have friends. I… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to ask him to be my friend. He could have any friend he wanted, so he must not want friends…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t assume anything, Maki,” he tells her. She nods her head slowly. He then crosses his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now what is this I hear about you skipping class.” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-1 Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Maki?” He hears Juzo ask. That’s exactly what Kyosuke had been wondering himself. She’s been gone for ages. She’s usually gone a few hours if that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...I think we should call someone…” He mutters. Juzo nods, watching the sky darken. She’s never out this late. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next few weeks go by in a dizzy blur of police searches and documents and struggles. And throughout all of it, Kyosuke tries not to lose hope. He can’t. He… he can’t afford to.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>August</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Years and 4 Months</strong>
</p><p>Fuyuhiko Chabashira-Yumeno is like his mother. Unlike Nagito, he looks nothing like his father. </p><p>Nagito is very interested in his little brother. He loves the faces the crying baby boy makes and makes silly faces in return. Peko is as well, and takes on the perceived burden of taking care of him as she has of all the other kids. As second eldest, she believes she must protect them all. </p><p>She has demanded to learn how to fight from her mother, who simply smiles and promises that soon she’ll teach her. Soon.</p><p>“Peko?” Maki hums and the silver-haired girl looks up. Her red eyes blink up at her mother. </p><p>“Yes, mama?” </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” She asks. Peko simply shrugs. She’s standing in the observatory, looking up at the stars. </p><p>“What’s out there..?” Peko asks.</p><p>Maki bites her lip. “Peko…” She crouches in front of her daughter, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Listen… a long time ago, there used to be this big world with lots of people. Bigger than our world.”</p><p>“How much bigger?”</p><p>“Much, much bigger. And there were lots and lots of people. Billions…” </p><p>Peko’s eyes widen. “How do they fit?”</p><p>“It was so big that everyone could fit. And so, the world was big and full of life and joy. And me and your papa and all the other adults here, we were apart of it…”</p><p>“What happened?” Peko asks slowly. Maki sighs. </p><p>“Something bad. We were put in here for safety, but we can’t leave or bad things will happen. That’s what we were told.”</p><p>“Is it true, mama?”</p><p>“I…” She glances away. “I think so. I don’t think anyone’s left except us…” She thinks of Kyosuke, of Juzo and Chisa. She’s brought out of her musing by Peko’s gentle touch across her cheek. </p><p>“Mama, you’re crying…” </p><p>She blinks and realises that, yes, she is crying. She wipes her eyes on her shirt sleeve and laughs a little, smiling at her daughter. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Peko. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen you cry, mama… I didn’t think you could…” </p><p>Maki begins to tear up again but instead of letting them fall, she simply stands and holds out her hand for Peko to take. She then leads her daughter back down the stairs. </p><p>“Everyone cries, Peko. Even your papa.” </p><p>“Even papa?!” She looks up at Maki, disbelieving. Maki nods slowly. </p><p>“Even papa…”</p><p>Peko frowns. “I don’t want you to cry. Mama and papa shouldn’t be sad. Being sad is bad… I should protect you!”</p><p>Maki holds a hand over her stomach and squeezes her daughter’s hand. “Soon enough there’ll be someone else you’ll need to protect. Mama can protect papa, I promise.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>June</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+2 Months</strong>
</p><p>Sora sighs as he looks through the folders. <em>Missing Ultimates.</em></p><p>There are sixteen initial pages, detailing each victim, as well as extra pages detailing specific details of certain victims. Their names ring in his ears as he flips through them. </p><p>Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Pianist. Amami Rantaro, Ultimate Explorer. Korekiyo, Kirumi, Ryoma, Angie, Tenko, Maki. </p><p>Saihara Shuichi. </p><p>Sora squeezes his eyes shut when he spots the ever so slight upturn in the lips of his nephew. The sparkle that doesn’t quite carry through the 2D image. </p><p>He tries not to look at Shuichi’s face while he reads through the details in each file. Shuichi attended school with Ultimate, apparently. A girl with brown hair in two pigtails and red eyes named Harukawa Maki. Amami Rantaro, the son of the ever famous CEO Amami Jun, has dyed green hair and went to the same school as a short girl with red hair called Yumeno Himiko. </p><p>A girl with dark pigtails called Chabashira Tenko went to the same school as a boy called Ouma Kokichi, whose talent has been left blank. A boy with purple hair who wore his uniform incorrectly called Momota Kaito attended a school with a blue-haired girl called Shirogane Tsumugi. Shinguji Korekiyo went to school with an exchange student named Yonaga Angie.  </p><p>Names and faces and schools and talents blur together. They were all just kids. Apparently, a girl with blonde hair named Iruma Miu had been in a coma since she was ten and had only had two years before she was kidnapped. It’s sick. </p><p>
  <em>“You’re the lead detective on this case, aren’t you,” the woman asks. Sora nods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Miyadera Shinguji. Please… please find my brother. I’m begging you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods slowly. “I will try my best, ma’am.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles softly. “Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>September</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Years and 5 Months</strong>
</p><p>“Saihara!” A voice calls from the front. He ducks his head out of his office and comes face to face with one of his coworkers, who directs him to the front. </p><p>“Hey, Sora,” Miyadera greets and nods to him. She has her hair done up in a ponytail and her face has dark makeup carefully applied to it. Ruby red lipstick, dark eyeshadow, long eyelashes. </p><p>“Miyadera,” he says and nods back. She crosses her arms. </p><p>“C’mon, everyone’s waiting.”</p><p>He blinks and then frowns. “What?”</p><p>She taps her foot. “<em>Everyone</em> is waiting.” </p><p>He almost stumbles as he runs out of the room and packs up his things in a hurry. Shit, he completely forgot. He makes it out in record speed, and Miyadera is waiting there, comically tapping her foot. </p><p>“Sorry, I completely forgot…”</p><p>“How did you forget?” She asks as she stalks out of the building with him keeping pace. “We’ve been doing this thing for almost five years.”</p><p><em>This thing</em> she says is something Jun Amami came up with. All parents/relatives/close associates would congregate and talk. About their daily lives, about their careers, aspirations. And about their findings, their theories. Their pasts, their stories. What they miss, what they think, how they feel. </p><p>Not every parent/guardian/loved one had agreed to come, but enough had joined that they had a nice, comfortable group to spend time with. </p><p>Even Sato came. Though, that only started after his conversation with her in his office when she tried to steal those files. </p><p>The bar they’re at was likely picked by Kyosuke Munakata, who’s comfortably sitting between his husband and wife. Chisa’s legs swing back and forth from the chair she’s in. </p><p>Ruruka Andoh has her hand in Seiko Kimura’s while Sonosuke Izayoi has his son, Ryota, in his lap. Mukuro Ikusaba has her feet planted firmly on the ground, legs straight, while her twin sister Junko Enoshima crosses hers, arms crossed as well. A white stuffed rabbit is in her arms, cuddled to her chest. It is patchy and worn, years of love and care giving it a tattered look, but she holds it close anyway.</p><p>Junko’s new to the event too. This is her first one, but he’d met with her beforehand. Mukuro has been attending these for a couple of years, when she found out about them. </p><p>Sato Ouma sits next to Junko and Miyadera sets herself down next to Sora. Sato gazes at him from across the table while, finally, their last guest arrives. </p><p>Jun Amami takes his place at the head of the table and, beside him, a little girl with purple hair sits with him. She looks like she’s around eleven years old. Must be his daughter. One of them, at least. </p><p>“Should we start?” </p><p>“Obviously!” Junko rolls her eyes. “Buuuuut… who’s the little girl?” She points at the purple-haired girl.</p><p>Jun clears his throat. “This is my daughter, Kyoko. She was Rantaro’s younger sister.”</p><p>Kyoko looks down at the table, frowning. Jun places a hand on her shoulder. They all appear to recoil in one way or another. </p><p>“Perhaps we should explain our situations. Miss Enoshima is new, she will likely benefit from the conversation,” Miyadera suggests. </p><p>Jun nods in acknowledgement. “Yes, you’re right. My name is Jun Amami. My eldest child and only son, Rantaro, was taken from me. He was known as the Ultimate Explorer.” </p><p>
  <em>Rantaro Amami, 16, DOB: October 3rd, 5’10, Green hair and green eyes, wears several piercings in ears and rings on fingers. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Explorer. School: Hope’s Pass High School (Attended alongside Himiko Yumeno)</em>
</p><p>“My name is Kyosuke Munakata and this is my husband Juzo and my wife Chisa. My… adopted sister, who was also my ward, was taken from me,” Kyosuke starts. “Her name was Maki. She was the Ultimate Child Caregiver.”</p><p>
  <em>Maki Harukawa, 17, DOB: February 2nd, 5’4, Dark brown hair and red eyes, hair cut in bangs at the front and usually tied back in two pigtails with red scrunchies. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Child Caregiver. School: Spring Field Academy (Attended alongside Shuichi Saihara)</em>
</p><p>Miyadera then speaks. “I am Miyadera Shinguji. My younger brother was taken. His name was Korekiyo and he was the Ultimate Anthropologist.” </p><p>
  <em>Korekiyo Shinguji, 16, DOB: July 31st, 6’2, Dark hair and yellow eyes, skinny and frail, wears a surgical mask. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Anthropologist. School: Sunset Hill High School (Attended alongside Angie Yonaga)</em>
</p><p>Sora gives Sato a nod and she glares at him. “I’m Sato Ouma. My son, Kokichi, went missing.”</p><p>
  <em>Kokichi Ouma,16, DOB: June 21st, 5’1, Dark hair with purple highlights/ tips and purple eyes, pale and somewhat sickly looking. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate <strong>{Redacted}</strong> School: Imperial Capital's Imperial High School (Attended alongside Tenko Chabashira) </em>
</p><p>“His Ultimate talent?” Ruruka asks. Sato shakes her head. </p><p>“I cannot share it.” </p><p>Disappointed, Ruruka huffs. “Fine, my name is Ruruka Andoh, and this is my husband Sonosuke and my wife Seiko. And my son, Ryota. Our best friend in the entire world, Ryoma, was taken from us. It was awful!” She whines. Seiko squeezes her hand tighter. </p><p><em>Ryoma Hoshi, 16, DOB: July 1st, 3’5, Auburn hair and dark eyes, short yet stocky. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Tennis Pro. School: Fog Heights High School</em> </p><p>“Ah…” Chisa mumbles. “Right… as Kyosuke said before, my name is Chisa. I was both an elder sister figure to Maki, and I babysat a girl named Himiko, who was the Ultimate Magician.” </p><p>
  <em>Himiko Yumeno, 16, DOB: December 3rd, 4’11, Red hair styled in a bob with murky brown/red eyes, slightly chubby in face. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Magician. School: Hope’s Pass High School (Attended alongside Rantaro Amami)</em>
</p><p>Junko frowns as she cuddles her rabbit closer to her chest and looks over at her sister. Mukuro speaks up. “You all know me, but in formalities sake, I am Mukuro Ikusaba and this is my twin sister, Junko Enoshima. Our sister, Miu, was taken.”</p><p>
  <em>Miu Iruma, 16, DOB: November 16th, 5’8, Blonde hair and pink eyes, usually seen with roller skates or other unique equipment. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Inventor. School: Shinmei Industries High School (Part-time)</em>
</p><p>Sora breathes out heavily. He can’t think like that. He can’t… he…</p><p>“My name is Sora Saihara, I lost my nephew, Shuichi.” He wrings his hands and bites his cheek. </p><p>
  <em>Shuichi Saihara, 16, DOB: September 7th, 5’7, Dark hair and grey eyes, usually wearing a cap. Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Detective. School: Spring Field Academy (Attended alongside Maki Harukawa)</em>
</p><p>Ruruka claps her hands together. “Alright, now that’s out of the way, how about I get you all to try this new candy I created!” </p>
<hr/><p>Sonia loves her new little brother to bits. Teruteru is chubby and small and whines but she loves him and she can’t wait until he’s older and can actually talk to him. Hajime has a sister that actually walks around, which is totally unfair, and Nagito sorta has a sister, she's not sure if Mikan counts. </p><p>But, as Gundam says, soon enough he’ll get big enough that he’ll start crawling around and maybe then he can follow her. Akane does that. </p><p>Sonia loves to play with Gundam and Nagito and Hajime and Peko and Nekomaru. Ibuki and Mahiru and Mikan are in their little group, and then Akane, Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko tend to spend more time with their parents. </p><p>“Sonia, darling…” Her mama calls her over. </p><p>Her mama is beautiful. She has pale hair like Sonia and gentle eyes. She’s tall and she said that Sonia would be as tall as her one day. She can’t wait. She’ll be tall and pretty like her mama. </p><p>Her papa is short. He is gruff but secretly soft and sweet. Sonia loves him too. She loves her papa and she loves her mama and she wouldn’t have either of them be any different. </p><p>“Yes, mama?”</p><p>Her mama stands at the window, gazing out into the cloudy sky. Sonia stands next to her but she’s too short to see out the window. Her mama crouches down and picks Sonia up, one arm under her legs, another supporting her back as Sonia presses her side into her mama’s chest and looks out the window too. </p><p>“You see that sky, out there, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, mama.” </p><p>“Out there, there used to be lots of people,” she starts. Sonia listens as her mama tells her of a world full of life and happiness. And a little brother with bright eyes and a smile. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-2 Years</strong>
</p><p>Kirumi claps her hands together. “Byakuya!” She calls. </p><p>The blond looks up from where he was reading. He’s only five but he’s much more advanced for his age. Sure, his books still have pictures in them, but that doesn’t matter, because if big sis’ Kirumi says he’s advanced, he’s advanced. </p><p>“Dinner,” she tells him. Byakuya sets his book down and wanders over to her. Sure enough, dinner is served on the table. Two places. One for him, one for Kirumi. </p><p>“Where’s mother and father?” He asks. She frowns. </p><p>“They will not be back until late. Tomorrow, mother will be cooking dinner as I have work.”</p><p>He grumbles. He was going to ask her to spend time with him tomorrow. “Can you at least read to me tonight?” He mumbles and she nods slowly at him. </p><p>“Of course, Byakuya. It is simply my duty as your caretaker and sister,” she says and smiles at him from across the table. Her cooking is incredible, like always. Better than mother’s, far better than father's.</p><p>That night, she reads to him. Her voice is clear and every syllable is pronounced perfectly. She holds the book up for him to read along with her. Doing so, she says, will help him learn. She finishes a chapter, shuts the book, and stands, dusting off her apron. She then leans over and kisses him on the forehead goodnight. </p><p>The light goes off and the door swings shut. </p><p>“Goodnight Kirumi,” he whispers. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>February</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Years and 10 Months</strong>
</p><p>Byakuya, almost thirteen, with dozens of attributes and accomplishments under his belt. Working the stock market with ease into his favour. Cries. </p><p>Cho Togami, his aunt, had given him an envelope that afternoon after he’d returned from school. He’d set the envelope on his desk while going about his after school routine. He’d finally picked it back up after he’d finished his homework. </p><p>Thumbing the seal open, he withdrew from the envelope three pieces of paper. One was a letter, which he set aside, the second was a… a picture of his sister. </p><p>A school photo, obviously, her lips poised and her stature firm. Her hair curls around her face and her eyes are staring directly into his soul. He dawns on him that he hasn’t seen her face in almost six years. Photographs don’t count, although the ones he does have are buried in his dresser.</p><p>He takes a look at the last image and is almost sick. The photograph shows his sister, passed out in the back of a car. She looks feverish and sick, and there’s almost a haze hanging over her, though it may be due to the printing. Nervous, he picks up the letter. Written there aren’t many words, simply creepily drawn smiles and a short few sentences. </p><p>
  <em>You and she will never be equal. </em><br/>
<em>No matter how hard to try.</em><br/>
<em>You will never see her again.</em><br/>
<em>She is gone.</em>
</p><p>He covers his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut for a few seconds, flicking them open to make sure his door is securely shut before screwing the note up in a ball and throwing it at the wall. He then flops, unceremoniously, onto his bed and curls up.  </p><p>When the family maid comes to get him for dinner, he tells her he’s not hungry and she leaves at a lighting fast speed. Dark takes over the room as night falls and he takes the image of his sister in her uniform, with her serious face and beautiful eyes, and whispers softly to himself. </p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Millions of miles away, a woman with white hair curls up in bed, her husband in her arms, and whispers the same thing. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>March</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+5 Years and 11 Months</strong>
</p><p>The fourteenth of March signifies the birthdate of the last of the children. Maki smiles when her daughter is handed to her, the baby girl’s bright pink eyes gazing into her red ones. </p><p>Chiaki becomes her name. The youngest of all of them, she’s coddled by everyone. Most of all by her elder sister, Peko, who’s almost four. The silver-haired girl is firm in her protectiveness over her new sister, more so now that she can actually see the baby. </p><p>Breakfasts are <em>always</em> a group thing. Everyone has to attend. Every child and ever adult. Kokichi clears his throat and everyone, even the chatty Ibuki, shut up. </p><p>“Is this it?” He asks. </p><p>“Huh?” Angie hums, bouncing Akane on her knee. Gundham watches over his sister carefully. Although he trusts that his mother will not let his sister fall, he is still careful. </p><p>“Do we stop now?” As Kokichi asks this, Nagito kicks from his place in Kaito’s lap. He reaches out to his papa and Kokichi pulls the white-haired boy from Kaito and to himself. </p><p>“What, with having kids?” Miu gives him a look. Kazuichi is in her lap, her arms curled protectively around his waist. Ibuki jumps up and down on her father’s knee, reaching over to poke at her little brother. </p><p>Rantaro jumps in. “We probably should…” He mumbles. Hajime sits up a little straighter in his chair next to his father, while Kaede adjusts Mahiru in her lap. Mahiru simply pulls Kaede’s hand back to inspect her recently painted fingernails. </p><p>“I agree!” Tenko exclaims. “This is the perfect amount!” She holds Mikan close to her chest. Fuyuhiko fusses in Himiko’s arms. </p><p>Maki nods slowly. “It’s a good idea. A single child is enough of a handful. Everyone here has at least one. We’re best to stop here.” Chiaki is curled up in her arms. Peko sits on her seat between her parents, restless. </p><p>“I believe this is the correct action to take,” Kirumi comments. Sonia sips her water from the plastic cup on the table. </p><p>Kokichi nods. “So, it’s decided. No more kids!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>May</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+6 Years and 1 Month</strong>
</p><p>“How old were your grandparents?” Kokichi asks. Kaito hums. </p><p>“Well, my parents were young when they had me, so my grandparents weren’t old compared to other grandparents. My grandmother could move like she was twenty.” </p><p>“I’m sure,” Kokichi says. “Where’s Nagito disappeared off to?” </p><p>“Not sure.” Kaito looks around. “Nagito!” He calls. The white-haired boy doesn’t respond. Kokichi shrugs and stands up. </p><p>“Either he’s hiding or he’s off playing with the other kids.” Kokichi then spins around and plants a kiss on Kaito’s lips. Kaito, not expecting this, freezes for a second before melting into the kiss. His goatee scratches slightly at Kokichi’s clean-shaven chin. Kaito pulls the younger man into his lap and wraps one arm around his back and places his other hand at the back of Kokichi’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. Kokichi wraps his arms around Kaito’s waist. When they break away from the kiss, they’re both panting. </p><p>“Do you think we would’ve met if this never happened?” Kokichi asks and Kaito shrugs. </p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not.”</p><p>“You never wonder about the ifs and buts, do you?” Kokichi sinks into Kaito, placing his head in the crook of Kaito’s neck. </p><p>“Nope,” Kaito responds. “I only care about the here and now. I don’t do regrets.”</p><p>“Thought so. I… I can’t help it…” Kokichi breathes heavily into Kaito’s neck. “I think about what-ifs. They haunt me.”</p><p>Kaito runs his hand through Kokichi’s hair. “This happened, Kokichi. The world is gone. We are here. We met that day over six years ago. We have a beautiful son who loves us very much. You get to see your best friend in the entire world every morning for breakfast. You get to see her eat and smile. You see everyone here happy, and I don’t think that would ever have happened if you hadn’t become the leader.” </p><p>Kokichi pulls back to look Kaito in the eyes. “Really?”</p><p>“Listen. You said you wanted to make the world a better place for your mom, right?”</p><p>Kokichi nods slowly. </p><p>“Your goal, even here, is to make people happy and to create peace.” </p><p>“Yeah…” </p><p>“That’s why you can’t dwell on what-ifs, Ko. If you dwell on them, you’ll ruin yourself. I don’t want you to do that…” </p><p>Kokichi presses his face back into Kaito’s neck and Kaito gently runs his hands through the small man’s hair as small sobs erupt from Kokichi’s mouth. They sit there for a few minutes, Kokichi quietly crying while Kaito just holds him. </p><p>“Daddy?” Nagito pops his head into the room. Kaito looks at him, smiling. </p><p>“Hey, Nagito.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Papa?”</p><p>“Nothing. He’s just a little sad…” </p><p>Nagito’s face scrunches up and he runs over, climbing onto the bed. He takes Kokichi’s hand and Kokichi looks up with a tear-stained face. </p><p>“Hey, baby…”</p><p>“Papa can’t be sad. Nagito says Papa not be sad!”</p><p>Kokichi laughs a little, shifting a little backwards in Kaito’s lap to make room for Nagito to squeeze between them. </p><p>“Okay then. Papa won’t be sad anymore.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-12 Months</strong>
</p><p>“Please, Miss Yukizome! I don’t want to!” Himiko says. She really doesn’t. She doesn’t want to see her parents. She doesn’t want her babysitter to go home. She wants Miss Yukizome to be her real mom. </p><p>Miss Yukizome shakes her head. “You have to.” </p><p>Miss Yukizome isn’t even that much older than her. Twenty-One. Even so, she’s so much more mature than even Himiko’s real parents. Miss Yukizome is going to make one amazing mom one day. Himiko just wishes that she could have Miss Yukizome as a mom herself. </p><p>“Please!” She begs but Miss Yukizome doesn’t yield. Himiko can see it in her eyes, though. She doesn’t want to do this. </p><p>“Oh, baby Himiko!” Her mom shouts loudly. Himiko cringes as her mom flings herself at her, crushing her in a hug. Literally crushing her. Her breath smells of alcohol. She’s drunk. She gives Miss Yukizome a helpless look and the older girl bites her lip. </p><p>“Mrs Yumeno, I think Himiko’s a little tired and would like to go to bed…” </p><p>Himiko’s mom scoffs. “Surely not! I’ve just got here!” Himiko lowers her head. She’ll never escape. </p><p>“But Mrs Yumeno…!” Miss Yukizome protests. Himiko’s mom turns back to Miss Yukizome, glaring at her. </p><p>“I am here now. Leave.”</p><p>“But… Mrs Yumeno… You haven’t paid me yet…”</p><p>Himiko’s mom scowls and digs into her purse. She tosses a few notes at Miss Yukizome and then draws Himiko back into an uncomfortable hug that Himiko tries her hardest to squirm out of. </p><p>Miss Yukizome looks sadly at her and mouths ‘I’m sorry’ before scrambling to pick up the money. She then bows her goodbye but it’s obvious that Himiko’s mom isn’t listening, before running off. </p><p>Himiko frowns as her mom drags her through the house. She doesn’t want to be here. She really doesn’t want to be here. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>January</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+6 Years and 9 Months</strong>
</p><p>The new year brings about Hajime’s fifth birthday. Kaede finds candles in the storage room and Kirumi makes another one of her delicious cakes. He happily blows out the candles and everyone cheers loudly. Nagito is probably the loudest. Mahiru claps cheerfully. </p><p>“Yay! Hajime!” </p><p>Hajime smiles as his sister cheers for him. Nagito jumps on him, hugging him. </p><p>“You’re five!” Nagito holds a hand up. “That’s a full hand!” </p><p>Hajime nods, smiling. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Hajime,” Peko tells him. </p><p><strong>“Happy birthday, Hajime Amami-Akamatsu...”</strong> Hajime smiles as he hears the voice speak in the back of his head. <strong>“Make this new year count...”</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:O</p><p>(Miss Nanami is obviously a reference to Chiaki)<br/>(the rabbit Junko is holding is Usami)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Izuru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're getting close... or are we?</p><p>this quarantine is hell. hell I tell you!</p><p>I'm writing another danganronpa fic, which is going to be much shorter and focuses on Byakuya. should I split it into chapters or not? It's in parts, but idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">March</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+6 Years and 11 Months</strong>
</p><p>Hajime can’t quite remember when he started hearing that little voice in his head. The voice is calm, and cares about him very much, so he doesn’t mind listening. The voice also cares about mama and papa and Mahiru and Nagito and everyone else. He cares about everything Hajime cares about, he helps Hajime whenever needed. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Hajime asks and the voice tuts at him. </p><p>
  <strong>“What have I told you about speaking aloud, Hajime…”</strong>
</p><p>Another thing Hajime knows about the voice is that he always trails off his sentences. Always. </p><p>‘Sorry.’</p><p>
  <strong>“No harm, no foul… you asked for my name, did you not…?”</strong>
</p><p>‘I did!’</p><p>
  <strong>“I apologise but I do not have one…”</strong>
</p><p>Hajime frowns. ‘But everyone has one…’</p><p>
  <strong>“Not I…”</strong>
</p><p>Hajime bites his lip. ‘You should have one… Oh!’</p><p>The voice hums in curiosity. </p><p>“I’ll ask mama! She named me, so she must be able to come up with a name for you!”</p><p>
  <strong>“...Are you sure that is a wise decision, Hajime…?”</strong>
</p><p>‘Mama will think of an amazing name for you!’</p><p>The voice simply stays silent, sitting back to watch as Hajime traverses the halls that have been his home all his life. He can’t say he’s not curious as to what the world was like before, papa had explained it when he’d asked. Peko had told him that her mama told her stuff about before. He loves listening to papa talk about it, but sometimes it makes papa sad so Hajime gives him a hug and reassures papa that he loves his home. </p><p>“Mama!” He calls when he hears faint piano notes echo down the hall. Tonari no Totoro, his mama had said it was called. He really likes it. It makes him feel happy, for reasons he doesn’t quite understand. He runs down the hall towards the sound and skids to a stop in front of the door with the piano keys on it. His mama’s lab. </p><p>He opens the door and slides inside, gently letting the door swing shut behind him. His mama, her hair loose aside from a single braid framing her forehead. Papa likes to do it for her. Her fingers are swift yet careful as she presses the keys with precision. He hops on the bench next to her. She spares a quick glance down at him before finishing the song and removing her hands from the keyboard. </p><p>“Hey, Hajime. What’s up?” </p><p>He smiles up at her. “I…” He pauses. The voice’s words ring in his head. </p><p>
  <em>'Are you sure that’s a wise decision'</em>
</p><p>He shakes his doubts away. He can trust Mama. </p><p>“Mr Voice needs a name,” he tries and she blinks at him, confused. </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Mr Voice. In my head.” He points to his head and she bites her lip. </p><p>“What do you mean… ‘in your head’?”</p><p>Hajime frowns in thought. How does he explain this to her? </p><p>
  <strong>“Perhaps I can assist you, Hajime… if you would let me…”</strong>
</p><p>He nods a little and lets himself fall away, the voice taking his place. It’s odd, seeing the world from behind the voice’s protective figure. Seeing his body move without him, his lips move without his prompting. </p><p>“Hello, mother…” Ever the consistent one, the voice continues to trail off his sentences. “I believe Hajime was asking for you to name me…”</p><p>His, no, <em>their</em> mama startles in shock of the change in mannerisms. </p><p>“Excuse me?” She jumps when the voice simply tilts his head slowly. </p><p>“It was Hajime’s idea…” </p><p>“But… aren’t you…”</p><p>The voice looks at his feet, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “N-no… Hajime and I are different people… we just… look like one…” </p><p>The moment realisation dawns on her is obvious. Her eyes widen in surprise and understanding and she scrambles off the bench, taking his hand. He protests, exclaiming that she has not done what was asked and that Hajime was extremely insistent that she would do as asked and name him. </p><p>She does not listen to his complaints and objections, instead, calling out their father’s name. Rantaro, as usual, is almost immediately present. Worry is displayed sharply on his face, while his foot taps impatiently. He needs to know what’s going on constantly, or he becomes panicked. This is what the voice has observed. </p><p>“Please… mother… let go…” He tugs his arm in her stone-cold grip but she doesn’t falter. </p><p>Their father is, predictably, thrown off by his tone of voice and choice of words. His eyes trail up and down his small frame. </p><p>“What’s… what’s wrong with him?” He asks his wife and she thinks for a second about how she’ll word it. </p><p>“Uh…” She looks down to her son… sons? </p><p>He sighs. “There’s nothing wrong with either of us… I apologise for not quite being able to explain what is going on, it tends to be incredibly complicated…”</p><p>Kaede gently sets his hand on his head and whispers in Rantaro’s ear a theory. He blinks at her in disbelief. The voice frowns. </p><p>“Mother, I believe you were going to name me... Hajime insisted…”</p><p>Kaede is startled before she pauses. “Well… I can’t just come up with one on the spot… But…” She seems to ponder it for a little while. “Perhaps Izuru may be fitting…”</p><p>The newly named Izuru’s lips curl into a slight smile and he nods. “Thank you... I shall switch back with Hajime now... He was quite insistent on seeing you himself... I apologise to have robbed him of his time to spend with you…” </p><p>There is no dramatic ‘eyes rolling into the back of the skull’ moment. Instead, their eyes simply take on a distant, clouded gaze before Hajime comes forward, not quite present for a few minutes. He breathes in and out slowly, curiously looking up at both of his parents, who are both frozen. </p><p>“Thank you, mama, papa. Izuru likes his new name!” He grins wide and runs off, waving. </p><p>‘I told you mama would come up with a great name!’</p><p>
  <strong>“You may have claimed for her to give me a name, but you never specified that it would be ‘great’...”</strong>
</p><p>‘It is, though, right?’</p><p>Izuru doesn’t answer but Hajime gets the feeling that the other boy is blushing mentally. The thought makes him smile. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>-2 Years</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumugi covers Toko’s ears, hushing her gently. Their father continues to yell at their mother, but his voice becomes muffled as Tsumugi hums a little song in Toko’s ears, brushing her hair back and rocking her side to side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, Toko. It will all be okay. I promise. I will never leave you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You… you promise me…” Toko whispers. Tsumugi nods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise you.” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>+4 Years </strong>
</p><p>“You promised…” Toko whispers, gazing out the window. She’s eleven and she’s super annoyed. Syo tries her best to calm Toko, but it does little help. “She promised, Syo. She promised!”</p><p><strong>“This isn’t her fault,”</strong> Syo whispers back in the darkness of her mind. </p><p>“I…” Toko flops onto her bed. “I know…” </p><p>
  <strong>“You want it to be, don’t you.”</strong>
</p><p>The pillows muffle her ‘yes’. </p><p>
  <strong>“If it was her fault, you’d know who to blame. You want someone to blame for this. Also, stop talking aloud. Your father will think you are crazy.”</strong>
</p><p>“Why should I care,” Toko huffs. ‘Fine, this better?’</p><p>
  <strong>“Good enough for now. Toko, listen. You have got to stop thinking about all of this! It’s bad! Go write a book if it’s irritating you so much. Your imagination should be focused on something actually worthwhile. Like a beautiful romance or a raunchy-”</strong>
</p><p>‘No!’</p><p>
  <strong>“Hehe, okay, okay, go! Go write that award winner, Toko! Go get it!”</strong>
</p><p>Toko bites her lip. “T-Thank you, Syo…” </p><p>
  <strong>“...I…”</strong>
</p><p>Toko waits but Syo doesn’t continue. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>+7 Years</strong>
</p><p>Byakuya looks at his map and sighs. He’s never going to find this damn classroom in his new school. </p><p>“Hey!” A voice comes from behind him and he spins around. A brown-haired boy and a lavender haired girl are running up to him. He adjusts his glasses and waits for them to stop in front of him. </p><p>“Hi…” The brown-haired boy greets. “Are you a freshman like us?” </p><p>Byakuya nods, observing both of them. The brown-haired boy is in a hoodie and black trousers, with red sneakers and a black blazer thrown over his arm. The lavender haired girl wears a white shirt, washed-out red tie, purple blazer, black skirt and high boots, and a dark pair of gloves. </p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Are you as lost as we are?” The lavender haired girl asks. </p><p>“Funnily enough, yes.” </p><p>“Seems that you’ve procured a map, though,” the girl states and holds out her hand. “May I look at it.” </p><p>“Have a ball.” He hands it to her. She looks over it and then observes the area around them. </p><p>“Ah… now I get it. We went the completely wrong way.” She hands it back. “Come on, we better get to class. We’ve still got a few minutes, but it’d be best to get there quickly.”</p><p>She leads the way as Byakuya and the brown-haired boy follow. </p><p>“What are your names?” The brown-haired boy asks the two of them. </p><p>“Byakuya Togami.”</p><p>“Kyoko Kirigiri,” the lavender haired girl says without turning around. </p><p>“Oh… well, I’m Makoto Naegi,” the brown-haired boy introduces. Kirigiri turns her head a little and levels her eyes with Byakuya. He, in turn, nods. An agreement is formed by the two of them. </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh my god he’s adorable, we must protect him.’</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They manage to get to the classroom before the bell, but just barely. Sitting and standing in their classroom are nine other students. Kirigiri pushes both Byakuya and Naegi inside before going in herself, setting herself down at a desk. Naegi picks the one next to her and Byakuya sits in the one next to him. </p><p>The others in the room are all interesting. A dark-haired, pale-faced girl, a blue-haired girl with a bright smile, a red-haired punk dude with a goatee, and a dark-skinned cheerful girl just to name a few. </p><p>A few minutes after the bell, a guy with dreadlocks and a trembling girl with purple-haired arrive. The girl stumbles into a seat quickly while the guy rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and takes a seat. Slowly the seats start filling up and soon enough, all they’re waiting for is their teacher. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for her to arrive. Her hair is dark and cropped short. She has a formal, almost military-like stature, and her uniform -consisting of a navy blue army jacket, black pants, combat boots, and two medals pinned to her jacket- is pristine. She strides into the classroom confidently and stands right upfront. Most people straighten their posture or gulp, but Byakuya simply relaxes. </p><p>The woman, their teacher, smiles a little for them. </p><p>“I am General Mukuro Ikusaba, former Ultimate Soldier. I will be one of your two teachers for the next two semesters. Your second teacher will be arriving tomorrow and will introduce herself then. You will address me as either General Ikusaba or Ikusaba-sensei, I do not mind.” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” A student with large eyebrows and almost the same amount of discipline their teacher shows, salutes her and she gives him a nod back. </p><p>“Now, how about you all introduce yourselves and your talents.” </p>
<hr/><p>Their second teacher is a stark contrast to Ikusaba-sensei. </p><p>“Hi! I’m Junko Enoshima! Former Ultimate Fashionista!” She waves wildly. Her hair is a peach blonde, done up in two pigtails at the sides of her head. One has a little rabbit accessory and the other has a red bow. She also wears a white shirt which has the top two buttons undone, with suspenders connecting to a rather short red skirt. She also wears long white socks and high boots with tall heels. The tie around her neck is white with red polka dots and is loose around her collar. </p><p>Most gape at her appearance. </p><p>“Well? I’m your other new teacher! Enoshima-sensei!” Her grin is wide as she hops onto the teacher's desk. “I’m really different to Mukuro, aren’t I… it’s crazy, right? Because we’re twins!”</p><p>“You and Ikusaba-sensei?!” Yamada exclaims, the fat boy jumping in his seat. </p><p>“No way,” Kuwata whispers under his breath.</p><p>They all stare as she laughs. </p><p>“Yep! Now! You all need to introduce yourselves to me this time!” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">April</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1 Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Rantaro blinks his eyes open and he’s met with darkness. His first reaction is to push forward and that causes him to nose dive to the floor. He catches himself with his hands and manages to land on his hands and knees. He leans back, looking around. He’s in a hallway, one resembling a school hallway. Except the walls are covered in greenery and the whole place looks rundown, abandoned. He manoeuvres himself into a crouching position before springing up from the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns around and blinks in confusion. A locker? Someone shoved him into a locker? What… what happened? Wasn’t he walking to work…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh… now he remembers. Someone grabbed him. Shit. He’s been… kidnapped? What the hell? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The locker beside the one he fell out of begins to rattle and he only has moments before the door swings open and a girl comes tumbling out. He quickly moves and catches her before she faceplants. She’s breathing heavily, panicked, and she looks up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah!” She cries, stumbling back and hitting the locker door. She reaches up with her hand and fixes her glasses on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s wearing an unfamiliar uniform, a blue and white sailor uniform starkly different from his white shirt, tie, grey sweater, and black dress pants. A schoolgirl, obviously, and probably his age, but not from his school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey… hey, it’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you,” he says and puts his hands up in surrender. She looks him up and down before determining him to not be a threat and breathing a sigh of relief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… okay… thank you for catching me…” She smiles a little and he gives her one back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No problem. You’re a high school student too, aren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods. “I’m Tsumugi Shirogane.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rantaro Amami.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She covers her mouth in surprise. “Amami as in-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes…” He chuckles a little. “But let's not worry about that. First we need to figure out where we are and what’s going on.” He searches the area around them. The hallway stretches both ways and one turns a corner while the other holds stairs that descend to another floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shirogane also looks around before letting out a triumphant sound and holding up a piece of paper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I found this!” She opens the folded piece of paper and reads the words on it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All students must gather in the gym.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Curious…” He raises his eyebrows. “I guess we should go looking for a gym…” Shirogane nods and points towards the turning corner and not the stairs. Hopefully, they’re on the right floor.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Oh!” A loud voice exclaims when she tumbles to the ground. The light is blinding and she squints. Above her is a girl, she thinks. She blinks a few times for everything to come into focus. She then sees who’s in front of her, offering her a hand up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl has white hair and dark skin, wearing a western-style uniform similar to her own but different at the same time. She takes the girl’s hand and lets the girl pull her to her feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi! My name is Angie Yonaga,” the girl greets and she nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maki Harukawa.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What a divine name!” Yonaga cheers. “Look at the beautiful place we’ve awoken in!” She gestures around herself and Maki has to agree. It is quite beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shrine, she guesses. With a waterfall and a statue and everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come, come, this note says we have to go to the gym!” Yonaga tells her and Maki nods absently. They walk towards the doors together and Maki pushes the glass doors open by herself, holding it open for Yonaga, who happily expresses her thanks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both pause when they see what’s outside. A wall?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A cage?” Yonaga hums. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A dome…” Maki mutters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps we’ll know more if we go to the gym?” Yonaga suggests and Maki shrugs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It might be a trap.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll never know if we don’t go,” Yonaga says with a smile and skips off with Maki hurrying to keep up. She’s right, they’ll never know if they don’t investigate.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The first thing Kaito registers is that his head hurts. It feels like two hangovers pushed together but worse. He slumps forward and then finds himself halted by a wall of sorts. Actually, there are walls all around him. He’s in an upright box. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pushes forward, hoping for the wall in front of him to shift, and to his surprise, it does. It pushes open and he’s left staring at his surroundings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The walls are lined with shelves, which are stacked with objects. Aisles divide more shelves. A warehouse?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ow!” A loud noise comes from beside him and he turns to see that he’d been in a locker. Two lockers stand next to each other and the one next to his is shaking, the door flying open and a girl stumbling out. She has blonde hair and when she looks up she’s scowling. She wears a white, short sleeve, button-up, unbuttoned at the collar, with an orange and red tie hanging loosely around her neck. She also wears an orange/brown kilt, black stockings, and rollerskates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck?!” She curses. “Who the hell are you?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He clenches his fists. “I could ask you the same question!” He shoots back. She whimpers and he breathes out slowly. Great. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well… well you’re just looking at my boobs, aren’t you!” She accuses and he scoffs. Hell no would he do that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s none of your business but I’m, in fact, gay, so you’re not at all appealing to me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She goes bright red before huffing. “Whatever… I have a boyfriend anyway…” She then freezes in place. “Fuck! I was kidnapped!” She turns back to him, pointing her finger in his face. “Did you kidnap me?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hell no! I’m in the same boat!” He yells back and she snorts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course you are.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaito rolls his eyes. “Anyway… are you going to introduce yourself?” He asks. She scrunches up her nose but huffs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine. You should already know my name by now, though! I’m the famous, gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma!” She cries triumphantly. She deflates a little when he gives her little applause. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well then!” He jumps in when she trails off. “I’m the one and only luminary of the stars, Kaito Momota!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She snickers at this. “Luminary of the stars?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He raises an eyebrow at her. “Gorgeous girl genius?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! All three of those words describe me!” She growls back. “Anyway, where the fuck are we?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Looks like a warehouse.” Kaito starts to look around while Iruma digs in her pockets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My bracelet is gone. And so is my backup cell… wait…” she withdraws two pieces of paper from her hidden pocket. “What the fuck are these?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All students must gather in the gym.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once sixteen gather in the gym, you will find your next clue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck does that mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sixteen students? And where’s the gym?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does it look like I fuckin’ know?!” Iruma hisses back. “Come on, Momota!” She stomps towards the visible door and Kaito quickly follows before getting ahead. She’s fast, especially on her roller skates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They get turned around several times but eventually find a door that Iruma says probably is the gym. She opens it and laughs when she sees the small group of people that have gathered. “Holy fuck! Told you there already were losers in here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s up sluts?” Iruma asks. “Guessing you lot were asked to come here by a piece of fucking paper too, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaito isn’t paying attention to her, instead, looking over at the blue-haired girl. She’s familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shirogane?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… Momota?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So it is her. Thank god he’s not alone.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i kinda wanted to go back and see what everyone's reactions to waking up were, so here you go </p><p>And hello izuru</p><p>Tonari no Tororo is from My Neighbour Totoro, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5jdhqEkxIQ<br/>honest to god one of my best childhood memories is connected to this song.</p><p>oh yeah and PROTECTIVE ALTERS! </p><p>:0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tenko!” Someone screaming is the first thing Kiibo hears. He blinks his eyes open and finds himself on the ground. He winces. Where the hell..?</p><p>He stands quickly and acts on pure instinct, reaching out and catching the boy falling out of a locker. A locker…?</p><p>The boy must’ve been the one screaming because he shouts the same, unfamiliar name again. Kiibo shakes him a little and he freezes. </p><p>“Look at me!” Kiibo demands and the boy looks up and meets his eyes. </p><p>“Who are you?” He stumbles back a little before stopping and composing himself. </p><p>“My name is Kiibo Idabashi, I was kidnapped, I think.”</p><p>The boy -who Kiibo can now see has dark hair with purple highlights, lavender eyes, a plain gakuran, and is actually fairly short- nods. “Me too… I’m Kokichi Ouma.” He pats his pockets. “Where’s my phone?”</p><p>Kiibo does the same, finding his missing too. “What the…?”</p><p>“Huh? What’s this?” Ouma sticks his hand in a pocket and withdraws three pieces of neatly folded paper and frowns in confusion, opening one. </p><p>
  <em>All students must gather in the gym.</em>
</p><p>“What does that mean?” Kiibo asks and Ouma shrugs. </p><p>“Hell if I know.” He unfolds the next one. </p><p>
  <em>Sixteen ultimates to continue humanity</em>
</p><p>“Well, that’s not ominous at all…” Ouma winces and opens the third one. </p><p>
  <em>To leave would mean to die</em>
</p><p>“Nor’s that, huh?” Kiibo points out and Ouma cringes.</p><p>“What’s with all these cryptic messages?” </p><p>“We might find out if we head towards this <em>gym</em>,” Kiibo suggests. He looks around. They appear to be inside a classroom. </p><p>“This is a weird-ass classroom. Not one I’ve seen,” Ouma comments. Kiibo agrees. The moss and greenery overrunning the environment are apparent and out of place. </p><p>“Come on,” Kiibo points towards the door and Ouma stalks over to it, taking charge. </p><p>“Alright, Idabashi! Let’s go!” He pulls the door open and marches out, leaving Kiibo to scramble to catch up. </p>
<hr/><p>Korekiyo is shaken awake by someone. His eyes blink open to find a shocking sight. A large, muscular man is shaking him a little roughly, his curious eyes gazing down at him through circular glasses. As soon as Korekiyo opens his eyes, the man stops shaking him, letting go completely. Korekiyo hits the ground with a pained sound, hitting the back of his head painfully on the pavement. </p><p>Pavement?</p><p>He looks up to the sky. It’s bright blue with clouds covering it. He presses his hands into the pavement under him and pushes himself into a sitting position, his arms stretched out behind him. The man is rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. </p><p>“Gonta sorry!” He says. “Gonta not mean to drop you…” </p><p>Korekiyo shakes his head gently. “No matter. Your name?”</p><p>“Oh! Right! Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara!” </p><p>Korekiyo smiles at the way he speaks. It’s incredibly reminiscent of Angie. At that thought, he freezes. What happened? Angie was screaming? Wasn’t she?</p><p>“Angie?” He whispers to himself. He was running after her, wasn’t he? And then everything went dark. Did he trip and hit his head? No. He’s not on the sidewalk. He’s in a courtyard. There is greenery around him and a few buildings around, one seeming to stand out from the rest. Much larger than its counterparts, the building appears to be a school. </p><p>“Do you know what is going on?” He asks Gokuhara but the man just shakes his head. </p><p>“Gonta was chasing new bug in park and then woke up here.” </p><p>Korekiyo slowly nods. “Ah, please excuse me, I have not introduced myself. I am Korekiyo Shinguji.” He stands and bows a little. He then pats his pockets down for his phone. Did he drop it? </p><p>He sticks his hands in his pockets for good measure and comes up empty-handed aside from pocket lint and a scrap of paper. Wait… </p><p>Curious, he unfolds the paper and raises his eyebrow. </p><p>“<em>‘All students must gather in the gym.’</em> Well isn’t that interesting?” He turns to look at Gokuhara. “How about we indulge this. We may learn more…” </p><p>Gokuhara nods. “Yes! Gonta follow Shinguji!” </p><p>Smiling a little under his mask, Korekiyo nods and strides towards the building. A gym should be inside a school, yes? </p><p>The school is as complicated as he suspected, but eventually, they make it to a door labelled gym. He pushes it open and is greeted by several students in different uniforms. Ten to be exact. Five girls and five boys. Three of the boys wear traditional gakurans, similar to Gokuhara, except one of them wears it open with a red shirt underneath. The other two boys wear more western-style uniforms similar to his own. One has bright green hair and wears a grey sweater over his white shirt, with many piercings on his ear and rings on his fingers. The other wears a hat and his uniform is done up perfectly. </p><p>Out of the girls, only two wear the traditional sailor uniforms, one white and blue which matches her hair, with glasses framing her face. The other has blonde hair and her uniform is navy blue with a red tie. The other three girls wear western uniforms. One is blonde with a short washed-out orange kilt and a white shirt unbuttoned partially, a tie hanging loose around her neck. Another has long, dark hair and wears a dark kilt, white shirt, and blue blazer. The third girl wears a very familiar uniform. A white-haired girl with dark skin and a mostly grey uniform that dulls in comparison to her. </p><p>“Kiyo!” His girlfriend, Angie, cries and jumps on him. He barely has enough time to catch them but he’s so used to this that he can do it easily. He smiles. ‘Thank god she’s okay’, he thinks. But… what’s going on?</p><p>Perhaps they’ll find out soon.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ah!” She only has seconds to balance herself before she falls when the wall in front of her flings open. Wall? Door?</p><p>“Huh? Is this a cupboard?” Tenko asks aloud. Then her mind flicks back to what happened. She shrieks. “Oh no!”</p><p>“Can you quieten? I’m trying to sleep…” A voice comes from beside her. Sitting up against some cabinets is a redhead in an unfamiliar uniform. Tenko’s first thought is that she is absolutely adorable!</p><p>“Oh! Hello! Tenko didn’t see you there!” She almost faints when the redhead looks up with half-lidded eyes. </p><p>“Huh? Oh… I’m Himiko Yumeno…”</p><p>“I’m Tenko Chabashira! Hiya!”</p><p>“Huh? Do you remember what happened?” </p><p>Tenko freezes. “I… I was walking home… with Kokichi… he had detention and I had to get an assignment from class… And then someone grabbed Kokichi! And then… then someone grabbed me! I tried to fight them off with my Neo Aikido skills, but it didn’t work!”</p><p>Yumeno yawns and then hums. “Look,” she says and holds up a piece of paper. It says they should go to the gym. </p><p>“Where did you find that?” Tenko asks and Yumeno gestures to her pocket. Quickly nodding, Tenko stuffs her hand in her pocket and withdraws two pieces of paper. Gathering that they’ll be important, Tenko hefts Yumeno to her feet. “Come on, Yumeno! We should go!” </p><p>Yumeno nods sleepily and lets herself be dragged along as Tenko looks for any sight of a gym. When she finds one, she throws the door open and squeals as she sees one of her favourite people safe and sound. She cries out his name and hugs him tightly, him hugging back just as fiercely. He’s trembling slightly with fear, she can feel it, but she’ll protect him!</p>
<hr/><p>Kirumi coughs as she awakes. She covers her mouth with her gloved hand and looks around. She’s underneath some sort of table, lying on her side. Her body feels like lead, but she still finds the energy to push herself up and get her elbows and arms under her, pushing off those to roll out from under the table. She lets herself roll a few times before stopping herself with her palms and pushing herself to her feet. </p><p>She’s in what looks like some sort of game room, full of electronic game machines and an air hockey table -which she was under- to name a few. A groan informs her that she is not alone. She spins on foot to see who her companion is. </p><p>An incredibly short man is leaning against the wall, blinking his dark eyes open. She looks at him, curious. He doesn’t seem to be a threat, having been put in the same situation as her. Her situation, right. She’s in a game room, somewhere. She was going to a clients house and… she was gassed. She was <em>kidnapped</em>. </p><p>Oh, dear. </p><p>She drags all of those thoughts to the back of her mind and steps forward, making her way over to the man and crouching. </p><p>“Hello?” She hums and he looks up at her in confusion. </p><p>“What…?” His voice is gruff and deep. “Who’re you? Where am I?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot answer your second question as I, too, am unsure as to the nature of our current predicament. I can, however, answer your initial question. I am Kirumi Tojo.” She stands and bows before leaning down and holding out a hand to pull him to his feet. He takes it reluctantly and looks at her gloved hands thoughtfully. </p><p>“Ryoma Hoshi,” he introduces. </p><p>“May I ask what you remember prior to now?” Kirumi tilts her head and Hoshi shrugs. </p><p>“I was told to dress up and then the guards escorted me out of my cell. Don’t remember much else…”</p><p>“Your… cell?”</p><p>“What? You’re talking to a criminal, Miss Tojo. Remember that,” he says, looking away. She frowns. </p><p>“I have spoken to a few in my time. I am not afraid of you, Mr Hoshi,” she tells him with a pointed look. “We appear to be in a game room, but I am sure this is not all that is available to explore. Perhaps we should see?” </p><p>He shrugs before nodding and she tries one of the two doors. It swings open easily and they step out into a cold, dark hallway. She peeks around the corner and stalks to the end of the hallways, being sure not to miss anything. She then points to the stairs. </p><p>“We must be in a basement of some kind.” </p><p>Hoshi steps up the stairs first, with Kirumi hot on his tail. They make it to the top and take the hallway all the way to what looks like the front doors. Hoshi opens them, the heavy doors protesting a little, but they manage to look outside. And it makes them pause. </p><p>“What… what is this?” Kirumi mutters. </p><p>“It ain’t normal, that’s for sure.” Hoshi crosses his arms. Kirumi bites her inner cheek and riffles through her pockets for her phone. It’s not there. Instead, there are two pieces of paper. She reads the first aloud. “<em>‘To work together is in your best interest’</em>.” She tilts her head. “What a curious note…” She then reads the next one. “<em>‘All students must gather in the gym.’</em>”</p><p>“I think this is a school. Or what used to be a school,” Hoshi comments and points to the building they’ve just left. It certainly does look like a school. </p><p>“The gym must be inside.” </p><p>At her words, they both step back inside and weave their way around the school until they get to a pair of doors leading to the aforementioned gym. </p><p>“This’ll be interesting,” Hoshi says with a smirk. </p><p>“Certainly.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>August</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+7 Years and 4 Months</strong>
</p><p>“Ah…!” Maki rushes over and swiftly corrects her daughter’s stance. Peko’s hands are squeezing the handle of her shinai. Peko is set on learning swordsmanship from her mother, and ever since Peko turned five, she’s been begging Maki to teach her. Maki can’t help but indulge the girl, seeing the skill incredibly practical for defence, discipline, and general fitness. </p><p>Shuichi holds their youngest, cradling her to his chest. Chiaki is sleeping softly. She’s always been incredibly sleepy, more so than the other children. It worries Shuichi a little, but they’re going to see if she grows out of it or not. </p><p>It’s half an hour that Maki decides their training is over. Peko whines at this but Maki tells her that they’ll pick up from where they left off tomorrow and that she’s sure one of the other kids is lingering around and will play with her. </p><p>“Hey, baby,” Maki says as she walks over to Shuichi and kisses him on the forehead. She then gently takes Chiaki from him and the baby girl blinks her pink eyes open. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m a father,” Shuichi whispers. </p><p>“You’ve been a father for over five years, Shu,” Maki reminds him, sitting down next to him. The dojo is now empty aside from the two of them and Chiaki. </p><p>“I know… it’s just… it sometimes hits me. You know?” </p><p>Maki smiles a little. “I kind of do, actually.” </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can’t believe it’s been so long. Over seven years.” </p><p>“I turn twenty-four next month…” Shuichi hums. “Remember my birthday that first year? I absolutely lost it…” He blinks his eyes. “It’s strange, I feel like we’ve fallen into this too easily. We could’ve fought back.” </p><p>Maki shrugs. “I just wonder if we’ve got the dates right. The monitors in the computer room all align with what we’ve got, but that’s about it.” </p><p>Shuichi looks up at the ceiling. “God, I hope they are right. I don’t want to find out that we’ve gotten all their birthdates wrong.” He laughs. </p><p>“We’ll never really know, will we?” Maki asks. “I think it’s enough that we know our own time.”</p><p>He shrugs. “I guess you’re right. I just… I can’t help but question everything.”</p><p>“Still?” She shuffles over and lies her head on his shoulder. “You’re still thinking about that?” </p><p>Shuichi frowns. “Yeah…” </p><p>The sombre air is broken when Chiaki grabs a stray strand of Maki’s hair and tugs. She then climbs over to her father and stares up at him with her big eyes and chubby cheeks and smile. He runs his hand through his hair and smiles back at his younger daughter. </p><p>“I guess I should let it go…” He says and she places a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s okay to question things like this, Shuichi. It’s what you are. It’s in your nature.” </p><p>“I know… Sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” she murmurs into his hair. “We’re okay…” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+8 Years</strong>
</p><p>“Happy birthday, Mahiru!” Kaede cheers. Everyone claps and the redhead grins brightly. Rantaro crouches beside his daughter. She’s already been given many great gifts. Her brother gave her a beautiful bracelet that his aunt Angie helped him create. Angie herself gifts her a painting of their small family. Nagito presented her with a hairpin and a four-leaf clover that he found with it out of pure luck. Sonia made her cupcakes with her mother’s help. Kirumi created a grand selection of food. Gundham gifts her a small painting of rabbits, having used photographs from books to find out what one looks like. Shuichi gave her a new hat, Maki gave her a new ribbon. Korekiyo gave her a book. Tsumugi made some new clothes for her. Gonta took her hands and when she opened them, there was a bright red butterfly in them. </p><p>But when her father crouches and gently hands her his and her mother’s gift, she takes it gingerly. She bites her lip before tearing the paper off. It’s a box, and she opens the box to find a small camera inside. </p><p>“It’s so you can take pictures,” Kaede tells her daughter. She spends the rest of the day teaching Mahiru how to use the thing and helping her take pictures. Mahiru takes them beautifully and Kaede thinks about how much nicer it would be if they were out in the old world. An open wide world for Mahiru to freely take photos as she wishes. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>April</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+9 Years</strong>
</p><p>“Will you sit down for a second, please!” Korekiyo almost begs. Angie is glaring at the floor, pacing from one end of the art room to the other. </p><p>“No!” She yells back. “I… I can’t think…” </p><p>Korekiyo stands and walks over, forcing her to stop in place. He takes her hands and squeezes them. “Tell me…”</p><p>“They’re… they’re all gone…”</p><p>“W-what?” He bites his lip, confused. “Who?”</p><p>She tugs a hand out of his hand and raises it, splaying her fingers wide. </p><p>“Something is going to happen. Something bad.” </p><p>Korekiyo places his hands on both sides of Angie’s face. He makes her face him but her eyes glaze over, looking off into the distance. </p><p>“Something bad?” He asks. </p><p>“Something… very bad. A bear.” She rips her other hand from his and covers her mouth, muffling her mutterings of <em>‘bad, bad, bad, bad’</em>. </p><p>Korekiyo lurches forward, hooking arms under her armpits and around to her shoulders. Just in time for her to collapse into him. He bites his lip, grinding his teeth as he shakes his wife a little. She’s gone pale and her face and hair is slick with sweat. Her eyes are open, pupils blown. </p><p>He spins her around carefully so he can get her into a bridal carry. He has to use his knee to push the door handle up and then he’s striding out of the art room, a grim look on his face as he follows the halls to his anthropology lab. He lies her down on the couch while he searches through book after book. </p><p><em><strong>“Korekiyo!”</strong></em> A voice chokes out. He spins around to see his wife with scared eyes. <strong><em>“Help us. Please? I can’t hold him back. My st-”</em></strong> Her voice falters and then he only has seconds before he coughs, hacking up spit and saliva, but nothing else. He runs a hand through her hair and presses a kiss to her temple. Her pupils are so blown that it looks like her natural eye colour is black. Her lips quiver. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“P-pretty please, Korekiyo Shinguji. You n-need to he-help them… I can’t hold him back. I can’t hold him back. I ca-” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She stops. Her eyes flutter shut and he listens. She’s still breathing, deeply and heavily. He pants a little. What the hell was that? Who is <em>he</em>? </p>
<hr/><p>Korekiyo researches for weeks. Angie barely has any recollection of the event, but she does say strange things about an island. He asks if it was her island and she shakes her head. It wasn’t. </p><p>A spirit, he gathers. A spirit of some sort had entered her body and spoken. It wasn’t her god, Atua. She tells him that firmly. He doesn’t possess people. He possesses objects and animals, but never people. </p><p>She mentions a white rabbit. He searches for meanings but comes up blank. He’s driving him insane. Not to mention, Angie is weak and tired. The spirit must have really done some damage to her body. He wonders why it was her that was possessed. The spirit knew his name, for reasons unknown, but he’s curious as to why it was Angie. The best explanation he can come up with is her divine connection leaving her soul open for desperate spirits to cling to, even if it is a short time. </p><p>Gundham doesn’t like it. Korekiyo can see. He paints while she lounges in a chair next to him, smiling every time he looks up and shows her something. Akane doesn’t seem to notice. She’s often seen roughhousing with Nekomaru or playing around. She always has a spring in her step, jumping and cartwheeling around happily. </p><p>It’s a nice break from the glumness hovering over everyone as they pass the ninth year mark. Half of the children tend to feel it. Hajime tends to stay indoors during the days coming up to the day and rarely leaves his parents' side unless it’s with Mahiru and Nagito. Nagito, similarly, is found around his parents. </p><p>Akane, Nekomaru, Sonia, and Ibuki tend to handle it the best. They play around outside as if nothing is wrong. Teruteru and Chiaki are still so young that they hang all over their parents or the older kids. Peko prefers solitude during the period, and the rest cling to their parents like nothing can tear them away. </p><p>“Papa,” Gundham says and he peeks over his book. “Mama fell asleep. I believe you should look at my painting.” He holds out a small canvas and Korekiyo smiles. It’s of a small kitten. It’s incredibly detailed for a child of his age. True talent lies within him, Korekiyo can see it. </p><p>“How about you take that back to your room while I get your mother to bed,” he tells his son and Gundham nods before running off. Some of the children moved from their parents' rooms a little while ago. The extra rooms all needed filling, so they filled them. In the end, Hajime, Peko, Sonia, Gundham, Nekomaru, and Ibuki moved. Nagito was given the choice, but he decided to stay with his parents for a little while longer. </p><p>Korekiyo lifts his wife carefully and her eyes blink open a little. </p><p>“Kiyo?”</p><p>“It’s alright, Angie. Let’s get you to bed. I’ll get Kirumi to bring us dinner later.” </p><p>“Ah…” </p><p>As Angie’s eyes flutter shut, Korekiyo grits his teeth. Damn spirit. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>May</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+9 Years and 1 Month</strong>
</p><p>Sato sits on the floor of one of the rooms of her apartment. Or more specifically, in her son’s old room in her apartment. Beside her is Enoshima. The teacher/model had offered to help her clear out some of his things. Put them in a box for another day. </p><p>“Do you even want them to be found?” Sato murmurs. </p><p>“Huh?” Enoshima quirks her eyebrow.</p><p>“I mean… I know they’re not alive anymore. Why continue searching for what will probably just be a pile of bones now.” </p><p>“You are morbid.” Enoshima cringes. “Jeez. Think of it like this, my sister will be brought home, no matter what state she’s in, and buried in the ground. With all her favourite things. She’ll be buried among our grandparents and great grandparents. One day our parents will rest beside her. And one day so will me and Mukuro.”</p><p>“You’ve thought a lot about death, Enoshima.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the woman shrugs. “Also, call me Junko. Only my students call me Enoshima.” </p><p>Sato chuckles a little. “Why? Why have you thought about it? I don’t… I don’t know much about you…”</p><p>“Oh… right…” Junko scrunches up her nose. “When I was like really, really little, my family were in a car crash. Mom and dad in the front. Miu, Murkuro, and me in the back. Miu tried to protect us as much as they could. But I hit my head. I don’t remember everything. I just know my parents left and I was all alone. I remembered my name and my new parents found me. I had a photograph in my back pocket and burn marks down my arms and on my back.” She holds up her forearm. Sato can see the faint outline of makeup. Heavily applied to hide scars. </p><p>“Miu didn’t fare very well either. She was in a coma for four years. And only two years later… well… you know the rest…” She coughs awkwardly and Sato sighs softly. Junko then raises her eyebrow. “What about your-” She gestures to the room around them. “From this cloak, it implies he was some kind of dict-”</p><p>“Dictator? Supreme Leader? What’s the difference?”</p><p>“That was his talent?” </p><p>Sato nods slowly. “Don’t tell anyone…”</p><p>Junko pinches her fingers together and mimes zipping her lips shut. Her face then falls in a more serious look. “I won’t.” </p><p>“He led a group called DICE. Not even Sora knows this, and he knows most of my secrets.”</p><p>“<em>Your</em> secrets?” Junko shuffles forward. Sato shakes her head. </p><p>“I’ll tell you that later.”</p><p>“Alright then, what’s DICE?” </p><p>Sato breathes heavily before starting. “It’s an organisation running the world from the shadows.” </p><p>As she explains, Junko’s eyes widen and she nods along to every word. Later, they share a drink and Sato’s never felt as free and happy since Kokichi disappeared. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting close to the end. </p><p>If you think you know who the spirit is, give me a :) in the comments, but don't say anything about who it is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>